


Love Me Like You Do

by trippgalaxy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby, Balin Is So Done, Battle, Courtship, Drama, Durin Family, Durin Feels, During The Hobbit, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Feels, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Freeform, Kiliel Week 2017, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, M/M, Other, POV Tauriel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Tauriel, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippgalaxy/pseuds/trippgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle of the five armies, a secret Tauriel had intended to keep hidden is out in the open and it changes the entire course of the quest to reclaim Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please go easy on me. What would've happened if everyone had lived. In all honesty I don't know where I'm going with this.  
> Just a note that I'm incorporating my own thoughts and ideas with this, the only scene I'm using from the movie is the Battle scene in the last movie; I'm not a purist so a lot of the healing/medicine/pregnancy/age difference is something I made up myself and I know it's not 'technically' correct in Tolkien's world.
> 
> All characters belong to J.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson, as well as the original story line.

** Tauriel ** P.O.V

There was endless blood and black smoke from where I stood at Ravenhill with the dwarves that created this whole damn mess in the first place. The stench of rotting corpses and orc filth was overpowering and I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat. I swallowed it back, now wasn't the time to be sick. I needed to be strong. For myself, for Kili and for...well, I just needed to be strong.

Apart from my two daggers I was completely vulnerable and armless, seeing as Thranduil had slashed my best bow. My only bow. Damn him, I cursed my former king as an orc had a blade to my side, taunting me. 

Kili squirmed in his armour as I was held at blade point. He looked absolutely furious and I prayed he kept his hotheaded temper under control for the love of all that was Holy because the second he snapped it would be the death of everyone. His older brother Fili held an arm out and whispered something to him. Kili rolled his eyes but stayed where he was. I don't know what on earth Fili told him but at that moment I had never been more thankful for anyone in my life as Kili sighed in frustration, the anger subsiding a little. 

Kili grunted, his eyes never leaving me as he pulled out his own sword. _Just focus on fighting for your own life, you idiot. I'll be fine._ Thorin Oakenshield was much less concerned with me and more so the orc pack that stood against them, weapons drawn. 

“Nevermind the she-elf,” Bolg hissed, drawing his sword at Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Thorin. I longed to break free from the orcs vile hands and stand by them, fight with them; whether it be to victory or to the death. “We’re finishing off the Durin line before anything else. Everything else will fall.”

“Not so fast.” Azog interrupted from where he was standing. The pale one. “Finish her off too. She carries one.”

My breath hitched in my throat. _He knew_. _How in Valar's name did he know?_  I had to resist the urge to let my hands fall protectively around my middle. That would give it away even more.I felt Kili’s eyes move to me, along with everyone else's. Even some of the orcs had leaned in closer to listen. They were unaware of what I had been hiding, well trying to conceal, anyway. I intended to keep it secret until after the battle, at least. If we made it out alive. 

If.

There was no need to tell Kili anything, especially if I was to return to Mirkwood. But that had all changed when Thranduil banished me in a fit of anger. Now, I had nothing to lose, but telling him before this wasn't planned. None of this was planned. Obviously. A dwarf and an elf romance? Unheard of. A dwarf and elf baby? Even more strange. Plus, he needed to focus on protecting his life, not trying to save me.

“What?” Bolg asked over his shoulder, circling the dwarves getting ready to strike; taunting them.

Fili held his swords, gripping them, staring back at the orc menacingly. 

Thorin frowned in confusion, his grip on the sword strengthened as he prepared for any kind of sudden movement or attack. 

Azog smiled sadistically at me, a smile that chilled my bones. His eyes settled on a barely visible bump between my hips. I held my daggers with such force my knuckles were going white. I was going to be sick.  
“She carries an heir of Erebor.”

Kili’s head snapped up and he turned to stare at me, wide eyed.

“SHE WHAT!” Thorin yelled, directing his attention to his youngest nephew. 

Azog grinned in amusement, “Take her out.”

 _I’m so sorry Kili_ , was my last thought before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kili's P.O.V**

 

Seeing her in his grasp, his blade at her side unleashed a side of me that I never knew existed. An anger I had never felt before washed over me, and urge to murder anything that came within arms reach of her. I pulled the blade out, and was about to charge at the orc before Fili put an arm out.

The voice of reason, as Thorin called him.

“You’re just going to make it worse by acting out. That’s what they want; they want us, not her.” He whispered, careful so Thorin wasn’t going to hear him.

By the Gods if Thorin heard about my feelings for Tauriel let alone what had happened back when we were held captive in Mirkwood he would disown me. I was almost relieved that we wouldn’t have to mention it or even think about discussing it for a long time; if we lived, anyway. At least I would die a happy dwarf. I grunted, my eyes never leaving her. She looked so lifeless and fragile compared to her usual tough, hardened exterior. I wanted to run at her, I wanted to hold her until the colour came back to her cheeks and she wasn’t so sick looking. The minute we got the okay from Thorin to attack, I was going to drive my blade right down the orcs throat. Thorin was less concerned with Tauriel and more occupied with how we were going to spring an attack with so many more orcs than us. We were easily outnumbered.

“Nevermind the she-elf,” Bolg hissed, drawing his sword at me, Fili, Dwalin and Thorin. “We’re finishing off the Durin line before anything else. Everything else will fall.”

“Not so fast.” Azog interrupted from where he was standing. “Finish her off too. She carries one.”

_Wait, what?_

My eyes snapped back to her, where she stared at me, her green eyes pleading, tears staining her gaunt cheekbones. She bit her lip, clearly nervous. Fili’s eyes bored into the back of my head.

“What?” Bolg asked the question everyone else wanted to know at this point, over his shoulder, circling us getting ready to strike; taunting us.

Fili held his swords, gripping them for when the time came to take Bolg’s legs out. Then an arrow right between the eyes from me and he would be dead. Dwalin and Thorin were to take out Azog. The rest of the orcs would be easy to kill without their leaders. That was the plan anyway. Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a glance at Azog’s statement. What did that mean? Thorin frowned in confusion, his grip on the sword strengthened as he prepared for any kind of sudden movement or attack. As far as he was concerned, it was nothing more than a distraction to make us more vulnerable and easy to take down.

Azog smiled sadistically at Tauriel, his eyes settling on her. She held her daggers with such force her hands were starting to trickle with blood. Her already creamy skin had paled to a deadly grey tone. “She carries an heir of Erebor.”

_What?!_

“SHE WHAT!” Thorin yelled, directing his attention to me.

_Oh gods._

I felt as if the ground was shifting before my feet. I was dizzy, lightheaded and almost sick.

The faint memories came back before my eyes, Tauriel underneath me, sighing sweetly as I swore in Khuzdul into her neck, sinking my teeth into her flesh; unable to get enough of her.

Azog grinned in some kind of sick amusement. “Take her out.”

Tauriel dropped, completely lifeless in the orc’s grasp. Before anyone could stop me or I could even get a grip on myself, I was charging at the orc, blades drawn. He grinned; his plan to lure me to him had clearly worked. Effortlessly, he dropped Tauriel to the ground where she landed a few feet away from me. I had never been more pissed off or willing to kill anything in my life. The shouts of Thorin and Fili faded as I closed in on the orc. There was no rhyme or reason to my tactics, I didn’t even know if there were more sneaking up on me or if I was going to die at any given moment. My anger gave me strength I never knew I was capable of until I slashed my blade right through one of his legs, causing him to screech and drop to the stone, blood pouring from the wound. Another swing I took the blade directly through its chest, driving the blade in and twisting it. Finally I withdrew my sword, looking down at the lifeless creature.

Fili yelled my name from the other side of the stone platform as he drove both his knives into two orcs on either side of him. “Tauriel!” He yelled, “Get to her! We’ve got this!”

Thorin and Dwalin had managed to corner Azog, much like they had planned. Some of the orcs still lurked while others cowered away when they saw their leader at our mercy. She was still lying, unmoving on the stone as another orc circled in on her, planning to kill the youngest line to Durin. Drawing my bow and arrow, I shot the orc straight through the eye, causing him to drop a few feet away from her. Her skin had turned ghostly white, she had a jagged cut down the side of her face from when she had fell. I ran to her, dropping to my knees beside her, as I cradled her delicate body with my rough hands. She was so tiny and so fragile now, as if she really was dead. Her quiet breathing was the only thing that convinced me that she was still alive.

“Tauriel?” I whispered quietly, brushing a strand of red hair from her face. This time I couldn’t stop the tears from silently falling down my cheeks. “Tauriel, wake up. Please.” She was still, except for her chest slowly moving up and down. _If I had known,_ I cursed myself, _If I had known I would’ve never let her come this far. I would’ve never let her follow me up this mountain._ Was our baby okay? I felt a sickening feeling over take me. She had fallen pretty hard, the way her body bounced off the rocked surface.

There was an awful screeching noise off in the distance before I heard Thorin’s victory call.

Out of the ashes, Fili came running towards me. “He’s dead! The war’s over, brother!” Fili glanced at a lifeless Tauriel in my arms. “Is she?”

“She’s breathing.”

“Is the…?” His voice trailed off.

“I don’t know.” Fili knelt down, putting his arm on my shoulders. “She’s breathing, that’s a start. We need to get her to Oin, or even a female healer down in Lake town.”

All I could do at this point was nod. Despite our victory I had grown up hearing stories of the legends and prophecies before us, I couldn’t find it in me to rejoice. My mind was elsewhere, on my elf and our baby.

“She’ll be fine, Kee.” He said his voice stronger than I felt.

“Fili! Kili!” Dwalin called; his axe in his hand, sword in the other. The warrior came striding up to us, throwing his weapons down, embracing Fili. “We did it.” Dwalin glanced over to me as I still held Tauriel in my arms. “Didn’t Thorin ever teach you about what the consequences of actions like that are?” He raised an eyebrow. “Is she still with us?”

“She’s breathing.” I answered, feeling her cheek to see if she had warmed up. Nothing.

Dwalin looked at me. He had always scared the daylights out of me and Fili growing up; with his Mohawk and war tattoos. “And what about the baby?”

He was the first one to actually say the word baby, which made it all the more surreal. It was like I was in a dream that I couldn’t control. I shrugged, helplessly.

“I don’t know.” My voice broke more than I intended to.

“Get her to a healer.” He told me, his voice even. He looked to Fili. “You. Thorin is up the hill on his way down here. I’ll go with Kili, you go make sure Thorin’s okay and that he won’t completely lose his mind over his youngest nephew knocking an elf up. He’s questioning his sanity as we speak.” He looked to me. “Can you carry her?”

For an elf, Tauriel was way tinier than any other one I had met. We were the same height, although I was quite tall for my race and basically beardless.

“I’m fine,” I grumbled, and in one swift movement stood to my feet, lifting us off the ground. Her hair fell in waves over my arm. Dwalin and I walked the way mostly in silence. He didn’t seem angry with me, although the peace and quiet would end once Thorin got within any distance of me. “This is my fault.” I said to no one in particular, not expecting an answer from anyone.

Dwalin looked to me, his hardened expression softened in the first time since I was a kid. He patted my shoulder. “No lad, and you listen to me when I tell you this. This is not your fault, well the whole battle and her falling. That’s not your fault and there’s nothing you could’ve done to stop it. You did what you could. Can’t really say more for how this came to be, that for sure is your doing.” He sighed, almost an amused expression on his face.

Dwalin always had a soft spot for me, whereas Thorin had always been focused on shaping Fili into being a future king. So when I would do something stupid just to get Thorin’s attention, Dwalin was the one who would always intervene, standing up for me. He looked at me once more. “No wonder you’re the reason for all of Thorin’s grey hair.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oin!” I called out once we had reached the shore, where the people from Laketown were seeking shelter, food and help that the war had left them in ruin.

 

The old dwarf looked up at the sound of his name being called. Beside him stood Bofur and Bifur, bandaging whatever wounds they had acquired during battle. Bofur was still happy go lucky as always as he came barrelling over towards us and screeched to a halt when he noticed an unconscious Tauriel still in my arms.

 

“Where’s Thorin and Fili?” Bofur exclaimed, worry creased his already wrinkled face.

 

“They’re fine, but we have a bigger issue.” Dwalin looked to me and Tauriel.

 

“What’s with the elf lass…hey Kili that’s the one you snuck into your cell, isn’t it?” I elbowed him.  He wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed, rolling my eyes, avoiding all the other stares. Bofur was one that was slow to take hints. Especially the hint to shut the bloody hell up.

 

Dwalin just sighed. Bifur made some of his signature grunts before he returned to bandaging his wound.

 

“Oin,” I started, “She’s sick, I don’t know what’s wrong with her. One of the orcs dropped her and she hit the ground really hard and I don’t even know what in the hell is going on.” I rambled on, the panic starting to pick up in my voice again.

 

Oin nodded. He was a man of few words, but when he did speak, everyone listened. “Did she have any injuries prior to being dropped?”

 

I shook my head, “Well, she is…uh, she’s pregnant.” Oin’s eyes widened, but he kept his professional healer’s voice about the situation.

 

 “You sly bastard.” I heard Bofur laugh behind me. “Thorin’s gonna be a great Uncle!” He doubled over laughing.  “Wait, does he know?”  


I ignored Bofur and turned my attention to Oin and Tauriel.

 

“Do y’know how far along she is?” Oin asked but I shook my head. I wasn’t educated female business like that. I was still trying to adjust to the fact that I was the entire reason behind this.

 

I shook my head. “It uh, happened in Mirkwood if that’s any help.”

 

Oin shot me a less than amused expression before motioning towards a tent that had been set up to help the injured.

 

I set Tauriel down on a makeshift bed, as Oin looked her over.

 

“Well for starters, she looks malnourished and majorly dehydrated. Probably got a concussion too from being dropped so hard.”

 

“That’s probably why she collapsed.” Dwalin stated from the doorway, where him and Bofur watched, curiously.

 

“What about the baby?” I asked, keeping one of her hands in mine.

 

Oin looked at me. “I don’t know, Lad. Elf women are different than ours. They have symptoms and know within days of conception. In the early trimester it’s very easy to lose the baby. But elves have spiritual energies and connections that even I don’t understand.”

 

That would explain why Tauriel glowed when she had healed my morgul wound. I smiled to myself. She was always the one saving me. My heart sank again when he said it was easy to lose the baby so early on.  

 

“Who would know?” I asked.

 

“There are some elves still wandering around here, someone go find one and ask if they can come and figure out for sure. I’m not sure how elf pregnancies work.” Oin looked to Bofur.

 

“I’ll be off in search of an elf then.” He muttered, saluting us before taking off.

 

“Other than that, she looks fine to me. Give her some water that might help her wake. But to be sure, we’ll get an elf to look over her body without her, ah, clothes.”

 

I nodded. The door to the tent flapped open as Bofur trailed in with a fair haired elf maid.

 

“She’s the best I could find. One of the only females too. I, ah, I’ll be outside.” Bofur shrugged before taking off.

 

The elf maid came to the foot of the bed. “She’s pregnant.” She stated.

 

I nodded. “Is she okay?”

 

The elf bent down, placing a hand that hovered over Tauriel’s lower abdomen.  I held my breath in as the elleth smiled, relieved.

 

“The baby’s okay, I’m sure. I can feel its energy, and it’s still strong.”

 

“What energy?” I asked, dumbfounded.

 

“It’s an elf thing,” She explained, “That’s how most elves know they’re expecting. The baby and mother have a strong bond which radiates energy, that’s what I was feeling for. The connection seems strong. If anything had happened, I wouldn’t feel it.”

 

_Oh Thank Mahal._

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever I finally exhaled. “What about Tauriel?” I asked her.

 

“She’ll be fine, she should wake soon. Elves sleep to internally heal whatever injuries they have,” She looked to the tunic Tauriel wore. “Do you mind if I look just to be sure?”

 

“Go ahead.” I answered. It was a weird feeling having someone ask you if they could undress a maiden, like she was yours. I grinned in spite of myself. Tauriel was mine, my beloved.

 

The girl quickly undid Tauriel’s tunic, before pulling back, exposing her skin. The last time I had seen her bare skin she was underneath me in a dirty prison cell. Her smooth, pale skin was even more beautiful in daylight. Her softly defined muscles and the tiniest little bump right between her hips.

 

There were no bruises or cuts. The elleth smiled before telling me Tauriel would be just fine, she needed rest more than anything. I thanked her before she left and the rest of the company came barging in.

 

Fili was first, jumping at me and bear-hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him, now I could finally be happy. Everything was fine. We got Erebor back, Tauriel would be okay and my baby was fine.

 

“She’ll be fine.” I said, my childish grin coming back to my face. It faded again once Fili smacked me upside the head. “What the-“

 

“You damn idiot.” He scolded. “Leave it to you to get someone pregnant out of wedlock, let alone an elf. Just couldn’t keep it in your pants, hey?”

 

I smacked him back. “You’re gonna be an uncle so what are you complaining about?” I muttered.

 

Fili broke into a grin, all seriousness erased. “Never thought of it that way. It’s gonna be interesting having a little you running around. Especially you being a father, your reckless, hot tempered self. Where in Mahal’s name did you find the time to bed an elf?”

 

“Aye,” Bofur interrupted, “That’s the one I saw him sneak into his prison cell.”

 

“We were all starving and miserable in a filthy dungeon and you got to have a lady in your cell?” Fili looked jealous. I smirked to myself.

 

Dwalin shoved Bofur and Fili aside before coming to stand by me. “Is the baby okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, they’ll be fine.”

 

“Well, Thorin’s outside so it might be in your best interest to-“

 

Everyone was silenced as Thorin stepped in the tent.

 

_That’s it, nice knowing you everybody, I’m dead._

He raised an eyebrow at Tauriel, who was still asleep. At least the colour had returned to her cheeks a bit. Hopefully she would wake up soon, I was feeling pretty useless when it came to questions like _When’s the baby coming, then?  Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it?_

 

“Is the babe okay?” He asked, much to my surprise. Fili must have talked at least a little bit of sense into him. Uncle Thorin was still trying to keep his temper under control as his jaw tensed.

 

I nodded.

 

“That’s good.”

 

Everyone was exchanging glances, wondering what Thorin was going to do. Even I was scared by how calm he was acting.

 

That was when one of his arms reached out and smacked me upside the head. I grinned, relieved. I could handle this Uncle, not the one who was quiet and so unlike himself . This, was the Uncle Thorin I knew- hot headed and cranky.

 

“Ow!” I jumped as Thorin went to smack me again. Everyone leaned against the one side of the tent, amused expressions on their face.

 

“What in Mahal’s name were you thinking, boy?” His hand made contact with my face again.

 

“I wasn’t, I guess.”

 

Smack.

 

“I guess not, you were pretty occupied.” He looked to Tauriel. “What on Earth possessed you to flirt and bed an elf?!”

 

Another smack.

 

“In our defense, we were positive we were all going to die! We didn’t think about what would actually happen if we made it out alive.”

 

“So you carelessly…Ah! Did your mother not teach you these things?” Thorin put his head in his hands in defeat. Dwalin chuckled from the side.

 

“On the bright side Uncle, you’re gonna be a _great_ Uncle. How does that sound?”

 

Thorin looked up, this thought just dawning on him. “You mean to tell me my first born great nephew is going to be half elf and will one day be in line for the throne? A half elf ruling Erebor?!”

 

“It could be a girl.” Oin suggested, “Dwarves are usually male but there are more female elves than males so it’s a split chance.”

 

Thorin’s eyes widened and so did everyone else’s. Girls were rare among dwarves, one of the reasons many dwarves never married.  The thought never dawned on me that the baby could very well be a little girl.

 

We all froze when we heard a soft sigh from the bed. Tauriel opened her green eyes, taking in her surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

All I remember was going limp in the orcs arms and then everything blurred out as I lost consciousness. But that didn’t stop the nightmares. All I kept seeing was Kili’s face, his eyes, his hair; yelling my name before sleep called me down. His haunted expression when Azog had revealed that Kili was no longer the youngest in the line of Durin.

 

_Pain. A sharp, stinging pain up the side of my body. I don’t know where I landed but the impact was enough I swore I heard some of my bones crack._

_I’m so sorry, Kili. I wept, but I wondered if he could see my tears or if I had already passed on. What if Kili died? Where is he? If he passed on I might as well, he was the only thing worth living for, after all. I’m so sorry. My baby, my sweet little baby._

It was enough for me to suddenly jolt awake, sitting upright wherever I was. As soon as I was conscious, my vision blurred and I felt lightheaded, falling back onto the…pillow? Where was I? Clearly I wasn’t alone as voices filled the room, one directed at me.

 

“It’s alright Lass, don’t move too much.”

 

“Tauriel!” A rough voice above all the noise, a voice I could recognize anywhere.

 

I groaned in response, my throat dry as a desert. Lifting one arm, I stretched, attempted to focus my vision. Finally my sight cleared up and I was face to face with Kili. His dark eyes widened as he brought a hand to my face, cupping my cheek.

 

Thank the Valar, he was okay. A few other curious eyes peeked at me from across the room, before a dwarf I recognized as Thorin Oakenshield ushered them out. He gave Kili an unreadable look before exiting the tent.

 

 _My baby,_ I panicked. _My baby._

Instinctively my hands flew to my stomach as I cried out, feeling for anything, for that energy. Please, please be there.

 

“Tauriel, you’re okay, look at me,” Kili brought my face to his. “Both of you are okay. See?” He took my hand, bringing it lower past my belly button where I felt a tinge of warmth. I sighed out in relief. My baby, my precious baby was okay.

 

That however didn’t stop me from crying when I finally looked at Kili again. “Tauriel, what’s wrong?” He sat on the edge of the makeshift bed that was covered with mismatched blankets; one of them being his own coat.

 

“Kili I’m sorry.” I sobbed harder, my shoulders shaking. I was overtired, and overcome with emotion when I realized what could have been, if Bolg and Azog had their way. “I’m so sorry.”

 

With one arm, he hauled me up so I was cradled in his lap. His arms wrapped around me, and I curled into his chest. “It’s not your fault.” He pressed his cheek against my hair, kissing the top of my head. “Amralime…” He murmured against me, “I thought I lost you. The both of you.”

 

I let my hands tangled into his black hair, and he whispered Khuzdul against me, soothing me even though I didn’t know what he was saying. It was soft and loving. “Meleth nin.” I whispered back, pressing my lips against his. I was still dizzy and slightly nauseous, but I blamed that on the pregnancy.

 

Someone cleared his voice from the entrance of the tent. It was the dwarf with the trumpet and the long beard.

 

“Oin.” Kili said, his fingers still running through my hair.

 

 

“I’ve just come to check on the Lass, make sure she’s okay.”

He must have been their healer. Kili held me up, supporting me under my arms so I could sit upright. I hated how weak I felt. It wasn’t something I was used to.

 

“How’s your head?”

 

“I’m still kind of dizzy.” I muttered.

 

“Any morning sickness?”

 

I nodded. I felt Kili pull back to look at me.

 

“Very common effect of pregnancy, my Lady. I have tea here to settle your stomach for a bit. How often do you feel sick?”

 

“All the time. And sleepy too even before I hit my head.” Oin nodded.

 

“I thought it was morning sickness.” Kili said, puzzled. I laughed weakly, patting his arm.

 

“It’s just an expression Meleth nin.”

 

“Wanting to sleep is very common in first trimester as your body gets used to the hormone imbalance. I would assume with elves it is very similar. Do you know how far along you are? I tried asking Kili but he didn’t really know what to say.”

 

Kili muttered something unintelligent.

 

“Not very far along, I know for sure. But elves carry for about nine months, give or take.”

 

Oin thought for a moment. “So if my calculations are correct, we would be expecting the babe late summer, early fall.”

 

I nodded.

 

“I’m going to go find Bifur and see how his wound is healing up but you make sure she eats and stays hydrated.” He pointed his finger at Kili. “You’re the responsible one now, no running around and acting like an idiot anymore.” He sighed dramatically before leaving the tent.

 

I turned to look at Kili, smiling weakly. “You’re supposed to be responsible, how will you ever manage that?” I laughed softly.

 

“My lady I am many things and mature adult just happens to be one of them.” He winked at me.

 

“Oh I’m so sure, seeing as you ran directly into a spiders nest, broke out of the Mirkwood gates while getting shot with an arrow…” My voice trailed off. “Need I say more?”

 

“No you don’t.” He put the cup of tea up to my lips. “Drink, it’ll settle your stomach.”

 

I groaned, taking a small sip. It warmed my throat and at that moment I realized I was still cold. I snuggled farther under the blanket and closer to Kili. He slung an arm around me, letting me swallow the tea in small sips. I had to admit, it did chase away the nausea for a little bit.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

 

“Because I’m not sick, I’m pregnant.” I muttered.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” As much as he tried, he couldn’t mask the hurt in his voice.

 

“I only wanted you to worry about yourself and staying alive for my sake. I didn’t want you distracted.”

 

“Mahal Tauriel, you should’ve told me. I could’ve at least done a better job at protecting you and none of that would’ve happened…” His voice broke off.

 

I pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You did just fine. The three of us are alive.”

 

Kili put one of his hands on my lower stomach. I smiled into his shoulder. “Tauriel…”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I’m sorry. This whole thing is my fault.”

 

I looked up at him. “What on earth are you talking about?”

 

“I never meant to ruin you by having a child out of wedlock. It’s my fault.”

 

“Don’t be stupid, dwarf.” I smiled. “I was just as much a part of this as you were if you don’t remember.” I ran a hand up his shirt and he sighed.

 

“Oh, I remember…” His voice trailed off when I nipped at the flesh on his neck. A thought that had been haunting me since that night in Mirkwood came coming back.

 

“Kili, we’re married.” I told him and he pulled back, looking at me as if I’d lost my mind.

 

“My lady, it doesn’t just happen like that.” He laughed once. “Are you sure this baby isn’t making you delusional?”

 

I smacked him on the arm and he grinned at how weak I hit him. It was downright embarrassing and I couldn’t wait to have my strength back so I could really smack him around. He wouldn’t be laughing then.

 

“In my culture, we’re married.” I explained, waiting for his reaction. “Once you lie together, that consummates marriage. So in Valar’s eyes we’re married, Meleth nin.”

 

His eyes brightened and he smirked. “So I’m not such a terrible person after all.”

 

The tent flap opened again and I tried to sit upright as Thorin walked in, staring at the both of us with his cold blue eyes.  I grumbled as I attempted to at least sit properly to show respect to the King Under the Mountain.

 

“Tauriel.” He addressed me by my name. I didn’t even realize he knew my name “Please…don’t strain yourself. You must rest.”

 

“Uncle.” Kili greeted, bowing his head slightly.

 

“Thank you, my Lord.” I bowed my head slightly as well, but Thorin shook his head.

 

“Just call me Thorin, my lady.” And I felt as shocked as Kili looked. “I’m happy to hear that the baby is okay.”

 

“Uncle…” Kili’s voice trailed off but Thorin put a hand up to shut him up.

 

“She might as well call me Thorin, no use for being proper seeing as we’re basically family now.” He clenched his teeth. “I don’t know what in Mahal’s name happened between you two, nor do I really care to know.” He shuddered a bit and I felt Kili stifle a giggle beside me. “But the fact is that baby is in the line of Durin now. I’m not here to get mad at you Tauriel; you and I can talk when you are fully healed, but if you don’t mind I need to have some words with this reckless twit.”

 

I laughed quietly at how Thorin addressed Kili. Reckless twit was putting it mildly. Kili smiled quickly at me.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” He promised as he followed Thorin out of the tent. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation as Thorin raised his voice. 

 

"You mean to tell me you put your..." He all but shouted, "In an elf of all maidens?!" 

 

Someone laughed.

 

I felt my cheeks redden with embarassment. Sex wasn't openly discussed in elven culture as it appeared in dwarvish culture. Slowly, the voices started to fade off and I was taken back to that night in Kili's cell. 

 

_He was sitting on the small bed in the corner of the cell as I made my way over to him. “Tauriel…” He whispered, his voice more scratchy and rough than normal. Before I could change my mind, in one swift movement, I straddled him, my legs on either side of him. His hands reached out, settling on my waist._

_Kili brushed his lips against mine and I sighed out loud in pleasure, opening my mouth as he massaged it with his own tongue, grabbing at my clothes. He was so different compared to elves. He was rugged, his stubble scratched at my face and my neck as he kissed me harder, rubbing against  me._

_My slim fingers unbuttoned his top, sliding it off him and gawking at his bare chest. His skin was dark and scarred from numerous battles_ , _toned with hardened muscle. A tattoo in his native language was scrawled down his one arm. I leaned down, kissing my way along his neck, biting down hard as I reached the spot just underneath his jaw. He groaned involuntarily thrusting his hips against me._

_Kili flipped me over so I was on my back, underneath him, cradling my head and running his hand through my hair, while rubbing up my legs with the other. My skin ignited underneath his touch as he fingertips lingered over the bottom of my dress before he tugged it over my head, leaving me exposed. He looked down at me, a hunger in his eyes I had never seen before. I continued to kiss him, before he grabbed my hand, pressing it against himself._

_“Mahal…” He whispered between raspy breaths. “I need you. Now.”_

_The entire plan I had to tease him to the point of no return was thrown aside as my legs trembled underneath him. I needed him as much as he needed me. Without another word I grabbed his hair, pulling his face down so my tongue could dance with his. I moaned out loud when Kili suddenly gripped my legs pulling them apart and sinking his hips in between them, groaning deep in the back of his throat._

_At first I flinched at the slight sting. He was so…big. Then the pain subsided to pleasure. “Ahhh, Kili.” I raked my nails down his back._

 

_Kili pulled back before pushing into me again and this time my legs relaxed as my body adjusted to him. I grabbed at his hips, pulling him back into me, as deep as possible, never wanting this feeling to end. He grunted before starting to pick up the pace as I tightened around his length._

_He swore in Khuzdul, biting down on my neck as he thrust harder and faster. His companions could probably hear us, but at that point I didn't care. I locked my ankles on his back as he moaned again, so loud I thought we were going to wake his entire company up. When I felt myself tighten around him, I literally saw stars as I cried out his name, arching my back against him so our skin that was now soaked with sweat slid easily together._

_His thrusts became faster and more uncontrolled as I felt him go rock hard in me and then collapsing on top of me, enveloping me into his warm embrace._


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Kili P.O.V** _

 

Thorin slumped his shoulders the second we stepped outside. It was snowing now, the cold winter breeze bit at my skin as I rubbed my hands to keep warm. Thorin looked at me and I couldn’t read his expression.

He told Tauriel to call him Thorin, and that we were all basically family. That couldn’t be all that bad, right?

By that time the whole company had regrouped closely outside and was now building a fire. Thorin lead me over towards everyone, standing by the fire and sitting what was left of a broken down tree. Most were bandaging wounds and comparing battle scars with one another.

Everyone muttered greetings at me, before I sat down next to my Uncle. Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo and Fili were theonly other ones involved in the conversation; I assumed. They were all Thorin’s closest and best advisors anyway. Bilbo seemed to be the only one able to calm Thorin down when he went off the deep end.

“When I said fuck the elves,” His voice broke the silence as he looked back towards the tent, “I didn’t mean it literally.”

That caused Bofur to spit out the ale he had been drinking, laughing obnoxiously. Nori, Gloin and Bombur joined in on what they found to be a very humorous situation.

Thorin continued his hissy fit. “You mean to tell me you put your...” He shook his head “In an elf of all maidens you could have chosen from!”

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably beside me. It seemed as if dwarves were the only ones who openly talked about sex, and just about everything else. Dwalin chuckled.

“Well, what’s done is done.” Balin said; his old eyes filled with wisdom from years of dealing with family disputes. “I don’t really understand still, probably because of my old age and how I was raised to think of elves,” He looked at me now, “But a baby is a blessing. And considering how uncommon babies are amongst both races, this is no less short of a miracle.”

There were murmurs of agreement among everyone.

“I don’t know about any of you, but I’m happy for them, children are wonderful beings.” Bilbo interrupted everyone, looking pointedly at Thorin.

“Yeah until they spit up on you, keep you up ‘till all hours of the bloody night. Terribly noisy things too, and needy, you can’t have five minutes to yourself without them wailing…” Bombur grumbled. He was the only one that had children back home, fourteen of them to be exact.

“What do you mean they keep you up at night?” I asked and Bombur raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“They need to be fed every few hours or so, so not only do you have a crying baby but a cranky wife as well, so good luck to you, lad.”

“What will Mother think?” Fili asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Thorin grunted. “Your mother wouldn’t care if Kili married a tree as long as she got grandbabies out of the deal. She’ll be over the moon.”

 “Does that mean Dwalin’s going to be a grandfather?” Ori asked, innocently. Dori smacked him, eyeing him.

Dwalin turned his broad shoulders to look at the dwarf who was the smallest and youngest out of everyone there, with his little slingshot. Dwalin and my mother didn’t think anyone knew about them, but I had my suspicions over the years that there was more to them than just being ‘old friends’.

“What are you going off about?” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Bilbo looked up from beside me; his ears peaked with interest.

“Him and my mom have…uh, relations I guess you could call it.” I whispered to Bilbo.

“Is it a secret?” He whispered back.

“We’ve all kind of caught on over the years. Though Dwalin’s not exactly the romantic and likes to talk about that kind of thing.”

“He’s right,” Dori said, now looking at Dwalin, “Technically…”

All the other dwarves mumbled in agreement and argued over the technicality of the situation. Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a glance.

“Wouldn’t Thorin be the grandfather?”

“No you idiot,” Someone argued, “He’s the great uncle.”

“But he raised Fili and Kili as their own…”

“Yeah, but he’s still their uncle! Dwalin and Dis on the other hand…”

“That makes Dwalin the grandfather.”

They all started arguing amongst themselves. I snuck a look at Dwalin. As soon as he thought no one was looking at him, Dwalin’s lips turned up in a small smile.

_Nothing but a big softie._

Thorin groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

“It could be worse.” Fili shrugged, trying to defend my actions.

“How exactly could it be worse?” Thorin demanded, attention turned to him.

Fili cleared his throat. “Well, I mean we all could’ve died and wouldn’t be here having this conversation. That could be worse. Kili wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for Tauriel.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin demanded, looking at me again.

“She saved my life.” I shrugged. “More than once.”

“What about Thranduil?” Balin interrupted, bringing the conversation back to what we were originally discussing. “Surely he’s going to notice his captain of the guard missing, let alone living in Erebor.”

“She was banished,” I explained. “She defied his order to come save me back in Laketown.”

Thorin’s head snapped up. He didn’t know that when he left me behind my blood had been poisoned, basically on death’s door.

“She saved you?” Thorin asked, leaning forward.

“Aye,” Fili cut in, “Even Oin couldn’t bring his fever down, let alone draw the poison out from his wound.”

“What poison?” Thorin turned a ghostly shade of white.

“She said it was a morgul blade, it poisoned my blood.” I tried to do my best at explaining what she had told me.

“I left you.” Thorin muttered, “I didn’t even know how sick you were-“

“I’m here now Uncle, I’m fine. But Fili’s right, if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be here having this conversation right now.”

Thorin sighed loudly.

“I like her.” A nervous Ori stood up. Everyone else turned to look at him. He blushed red. “I think she’s pretty.” He added shyly.

“She’s not bad for an elf lass.” Oin spoke up, “She’s quite nice. Just a kid, really.” He eyed me as well.

“Like I said Thorin,” Bilbo stood up, drawing everyone’s eyes to him, “Babies are wonderful beings. You should all be thankful we’re standing here talking; we very well could have perished in the battle. You are alive and healthy as are your nephews and the line of your people will continue on for an even longer generation with Kili and Tauriel’s baby. Instead of getting upset over something petty why don’t we all just take a moment to be thankful?”

Everyone fell silent as Bilbo scolded Thorin.

“Congrats Lad.” Balin patted my shoulder. “I’m looking forward to properly meeting her when she’s healed.”

“Is she still not well?” Dwalin asked.

“She’ll be okay, she’s just sick.”

“Because of the baby?”

I nodded. Dori, or as everyone referred to him as ‘mother hen’ due to his maternal instincts with everyone in the group, especially Ori; came over to stand by me, a cup of tea in his hand.

“D’you mind if I run this over to her? It should help with her sickness.” I nodded.

“Thanks Dori.”

“Was she awake?” Balin asked.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Can we go see her?” Ori asked.

 “I don’t see why not.” I answered and was surprised when everyone stood up, shoving over each other to meet the newest member of the company. “Just don’t overwhelm her and for the love of Mahal, watch your language. She’s a lady.”

These idiots were rarely around a woman, some of them, like Ori had never seen a girl besides his own mother and they had a tendency to forget that unlike men, women were not impressed or amused by obnoxious bodily functions or crude jokes.

Bilbo followed them with his hands on his hips, scolding them to behave themselves.

Before I could follow, Thorin pulled me back. “Not so fast.”

I hung my head, expecting him to hit me around or yell at me again. At this point I was even expecting him to disown me at any time. Without a word, he pulled me in for a hug, squeezing the life out of me.

_What in the hell is he doing?_

“I’m so sorry I left you behind.” He said, his voice trembled a bit.

“Uncle, it’s fine.” I patted his back.

“Bilbo’s right. I’m just thankful you’re alive. Nothing else matters at this point, even if you are an idiot.”

“Thanks Uncle.” I murmured.

“Now I think it’s time I met her properly, and make sure the other morons haven’t done anything to embarrass us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up, but get ready for some feels, and some shameless smut. Enjoy.

_ **Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

When the tent door opened, I was happy I was regaining my strength back as I sat up without help this time. Although my stomach and my head were still woozy at least I could move around on my own. This pregnancy was going to take some time to get used to.

One of the dwarves in Kili’s group had poked his head in, the one with a grey beard.

“My lady, do you mind if I come in? I have something to soothe your stomach.”

“Please come in, Master Dwarf.” I answered as he walked slowly to the bed, handing me a cup of tea. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my Lady.”

“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Tauriel.”

“Dori,” He offered his hand. I shook it as firmly as I could. “If you require anything else please just ask.”

Before I could thank him for his kindness a trail of dwarves came storming through the tent door, cluttering along the opposite wall. They all looked at me with curious eyes and I found myself blushing. I wasn’t used to so many eyes on me, let alone Kili’s family and friends.

They were an obnoxious and enthusiastic group to say the least as they piled in the small tent; shoving each other out of the way. The older ones were more quiet, choosing to stay farther back.

A Halfling followed behind them, looking embarrassed before bowing before me.

“My lady, I’m Bilbo Baggins at your service and I apologize in advance for whatever they do to offend or embarrass you.” He offered me a smile and his hand. I leaned forward, taking it in mine.

“Just call me Tauriel,” I offered, “I’m no lady. Well of high class anyway.”

A few of the dwarves looked relieved that I wasn’t some prissy royal elf insistent on being formal. I was no more than an elf maid, really. And Thranduil was sure I never forgot my rank for six hundred years.

Kili’s older brother, Fili stepped forward. “I never thanked you for saving that idiot. So thank you.” He kissed the top of my hand. “I’m glad there’s not as much pressure to have an heir so quickly now.” He gave me a small smile.

I laughed once. “Thank you, Master Fili.”

Fili scoffed. “Come on now, Lass. We’re family now, none of the formal nonsense. I’m just Fili. And while I’m at it, I might as well introduce the rest of the company.” He pointed to the floppy hatted dwarf. “That’s Bofur, who got so drunk he missed the boat ride out to the Lonely Mountain.”

“Aye, nice t’meet you Tauriel.” I recognized him from Laketown, one of the dwarves who had watched me heal Kili.

“Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin.” I nodded at the handful of dwarves at the foot of my bed. An older dwarf with white hair and a long beard came forward from the back. He looked to be the oldest of the entire group.

“This is Balin, one of Thorin’s oldest friends and comrades.”

The dwarf bowed before me, before taking my hands in his. “Thank you lass, for saving him multiple times and for carrying on the royal line another generation. We’re very grateful for you.”

“Thank you.” I murmured.

“Obviously you’ve met Dwalin,” Fili continued, as Dwalin stepped forward, easily the most menacing out of all the dwarves. His daggers stuck out from his pockets and he crossed his arms, both covered with tattoos in another language. He towered over everyone else, putting him and Kili at almost the same height.

He nodded at me.

“So lass,” Nori started, “How in the hell did Kili end up with a fair maiden like yourself?”

Everyone seemed to lean forward, waiting for my answer; even the older dwarves looked at me with curiosity.

“He kept asking me why I wasn’t searching him and told me he could have anything down his trousers.” I answered, smiling at the memory. His big eyes and smug smile and his black hair that I wanted to tangle my fingers into. It was hard not to notice him.

Fili shook his head as the others laughed out loud. “How typical of him.”

Even Dwalin cracked a small smile, shaking his head.

“What did you say to him?” The youngest, Ori had asked me, his head resting on his hands as if he was waiting for a tale of romance, no doubt judging by the dreamy expression he wore on his face.

“I told him, or nothing and then closed the cell door on him.”

Bofur, who seemed to be the happiest go lucky one out of all of them cracked right up in laughter. “You’re alright, lass.” He approved my smart-ass retort.

The tent door opened again and Kili strolled in, Thorin behind him. The smile on Kili’s face gave me hope that everything went okay with his Uncle.

“They didn’t scare you did they?” He asked, glaring at a few of them. They held their hands up in protest as he came to sit beside me.

“No,” I laughed.

“Aye, we’re not that scary.”

“Scary looking, yeah.” Kili shrugged as Fili went to swing to hit him.

Thorin cleared his throat, glancing at the company. “Let her rest, you can annoy her when she’s not bed ridden. We have to get everything ready for tomorrow morning.”

“Why does Kili get to stay?” Someone asked. “They’re not supposed to sleep in the same space before marriage.”

Bofur snickered. “Well she’s already pregnant so I’d say it’s a little late for that.”

Kili sighed, running a hand through his hair. I sat awkwardly. Their bluntness was still weird to me. Thranduil would’ve dropped dead if he had heard me talk about Kili and his trousers. With them, I felt free, not having to act formal or be something I was not.

“Just get out.” Thorin rolled his eyes.

The dwarves said their goodbyes to me as they filed out of the tent, one by one. Bilbo was the last to leave.

“Congratulations, Kili and Tauriel, I look forward to being in your company when we return to Erebor.”

“You’re moving to Erebor, Bilbo?!” Kili asked, turning to stare at Thorin.

“I’ve come all this bloody way, dealing with you all I might as well stay and make it worth the journey.” Bilbo muttered and then smiled once more before leaving us in Thorin’s presence.

“We leave tomorrow morning for Erebor, so make sure you get a good night’s rest.” Thorin told us both. “And thank you, for saving his life on more than one account, Tauriel.”

He bowed his head at me as I returned the gesture. “It was nothing, your majesty.” Thorin looked at me until I sighed, “I mean…Thorin.”

He half smiled before he bid us a goodnight.

“How’s your sickness?” Kili asked me, bringing a hand to my forehead. “Your colour’s starting to come back, you don’t feel as hot.”

“The tea helped. Are you spending the night here?” I asked as he lifted the blankets, climbing underneath.

Kili raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah. Like Bofur said, it’s kind of late to be formal about this.” He laughed once, slinging an arm around me, pulling me onto his lap and into his chest.

“How did it go with your Uncle?” I asked, tilting my head up to look at him.

“Well he asks you to call him Thorin and isn’t screaming at me anymore, so I’d say it’s pretty good. I think he’s accepted it as well as he can. How’s baby?” He put a hand over my middle.

“Baby’s just fine.”

“Summer’s half a year’s time away.” Kili murmured off into the distance.

I nodded against his chest.

“Tauriel, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Instantly I pulled away, a fear washing over me. _What did he mean?_ Kili realized what he had said pulled me back, hugging me even tighter than before.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Tauriel. I’m just, scared, I guess.”

“And what on earth do you have to be scared about?”

“I’m going to be a terrible father, I know it. Oin was right, I’m not responsible, I couldn’t even keep track of the ponies and ended up losing two of them when I was supposed to be watching them, let alone be in charge of a baby…”

I stared at him for a moment before sighing lightly. “Oh Kili.” I kissed his cheek. “You’ll do just fine.”

“But Tauriel, I’m no king, like Thorin or even Fili.”

“You’re right, you’re Kili.” I answered, tracing a finger along his jawline.

“The spare prince.” He shrugged. “Fili was the one who was supposed to be married, to have kids, that was his job, not mine. Nobody expected anything of me, not even Thorin; except to fight for our right to reclaim Erebor.”

“Meleth nin, you’ll be absolutely fine. There’s nothing to worry about. Our baby is lucky to have you.” I stroked the side of his face, touching my lips to him again. “I’m scared too, but it’s normal.”

“You have nothing to be scared of.” Kili answered, looking at me. “I’ll protect and provide for you both. Leave it to me Tauriel, I can promise you I’ll spend every minute trying to make you happy.”

 I felt tears come to my eyes, even though I wasn’t sad. In fact I was downright happy that I had him right beside me. Ever since this pregnancy I had become an emotional disaster and it irritated me that I could cry at the drop of a hat.

“Why are you crying?” He asked me softly, brushing a tear away from my cheek.

“Because I’m happy.”

Kili smiled. “Just don’t forget about me when you’re six thousand years old.”

I pulled away slightly to look at him, when it dawned on me and a sudden realization swept over me.

_I will never have to live without you, Kili._

“I won’t live to be six thousand.” I smiled. Kili looked down at me, confusion on his features.

“What are you talking about? You’re immortal, I’m not. I have a few hundred years left. You have more than centuries.”

I shook my head. “I’m mortal.”

“No you’re not…” His voice trailed off.

“Yes I am. I gave up my immortality the night I gave myself to you in Mirkwood.”

“What?!”

“When an elf chooses to give themselves to a mortal, they become a mortal themselves. I’m not going to live forever.”

“You never told me…” Kili said his eyes still wide with shock.

“Because I thought we were both going to die in battle anyway.  I’d rather die beside you than live for a thousand years without you, meleth nin.”

“You gave up your life to be with me, of all things.”

“I didn’t give up my life, you gave my life meaning.”

Kili stared at me, completely dumbfounded. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming?”

I shook my head. The single candle that had been burning finally flickered out due to the cold winter breeze occasionally drafting through the tent. It left us in complete darkness. Although winter was upon us, the snow falling outside, snuggled up to Kili, I was warm in his arms.

The more I stared at Kili, his jagged black hair that came past his jaw; his smouldering eyes, his tattooed arms, his rough hands and stubble along his chin, his muscular thighs, _oh gods._ The more I desired his touch, to feel his lips on mine. That feeling of desire pooled in my middle, making me roll my hips as I thought of his hands on me.

I turned so I was facing him, my lips finding his in the dark. I kissed him deeply, grabbing at his hair, pulling him closer to me. He moaned softly in the back of his throat as I nibbled on his bottom lip, trailing my tongue along his lips. They parted so my tongue could snake in, wrapping around his.

His arms wrapped tight around me, gently pushing me on my back. He lifted my tunic over my hips and eventually off me completely, throwing it somewhere in the dark. His eyes took in my body, rough hands running over my every curve. He mouth left mine, trailing kisses down my neck, stopping to nibble and suck hard. I gasped out loud at how good it felt. His mouth traveled down to my breasts, his hands grabbing at him, rubbing my sensitive spots.

“Kili…” I murmured into his hair as he drug his tongue down my middle licking the inside of my hip. He pressed a kiss to me, before his tongue snaked out, flicking my sex. I nearly jolted up and my legs twitched involuntarily. “Oh…” I groaned, arching my back as he spread my legs gently, pushing them up as his tongue continued to flick against me and I felt myself coming undone. I grabbed his hair hard, which made him sigh into me, sending a vibration up my body. “I need you.”

He smirked against me. “Patience is a virtue, my dear Tauriel.”

Gripping his shoulders with my hands I flipped him on his back, much to his shock. I straddled him, taunting him just touching myself to him, but not allowing him entry. I pinned his arms above his head and he willingly let me, although he was obviously stronger. He moaned a few curses in another language as I moved my lips down, tracing words of Sindarin down his abs, nipping at his hip bones and gradually his lower thighs.

He gasped out loud when I ran my tongue along his tip, before taking him all the way in, hitting the back of my throat.

“Tauriel.” He moaned, lifting his hips, rolling them the harder I sucked. His hands grabbed my hair, tangling his fingers in it.

Kili’s moaning was enough to almost push me over the edge and he wasn’t even doing anything to me. In one movement, he pulled me up by my arms gently so I could wrap my legs around my waist, straddling him once again.

He kissed along my neck again before pulling my face down to brush his lips against mine. With his hands on my hips, he brought them down onto his lap, pushing into me. I arched my back again as I got used to him being in me once again. I spread my legs to take him as deep as possible, becoming chest to chest with him, my fingers in his hair, tugging as I rolled my hips against him, slow, grinding myself against his hardness.

The both of us moaned in pleasure as I continued to move up and down; Kili grew impatient as his hips started to rise to meet mine, trying to go as hard and as fast as he could.

In one movement, he lifted me in one arm to lay me on my back as he hovered above me, running his hands down my smooth thighs, before I let him thrust into me, murmuring incoherent words in Khuzdul. The stubble along his jawline scratched at my face but I didn’t care.

He moved faster, going harder as he lifted my legs over his shoulders. He started thrusting as hard as he could, hitting my spot every time.

“Oh, Kili…” I all but screamed as I saw stars for the second time, my nails clawing down his back, leaving angry red scratches.

His movements became rigid before I felt the familiar hardness tighten my insides before he froze, riding out his orgasm. He grunted once, collapsing next to me, a tired expression on his face as he smiled, sleepily. His fingers reached out to stroke my face.

“She walks in starlight in another world,” He whispered coarsely, “Do you think she could’ve loved me?”

“Yes.” I sealed my lips over his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lady Dis (Fili and Kili's mom) shows up and basically calls everyone out on their shit.
> 
> K so in my mind I always pictured Dis to look like Lagertha from Vikings with the blonde hair & braids and being a total badass warrior

_**Kili P.O.V** _

I awoke to a face full of red hair, completely naked, but I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Tauriel had her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, which was gradually starting to become softer. I smiled against her hair, placing gentle kisses on the crook of her neck. She didn’t even stir.

For me, I woke up in a fantastic mood. After spending most of the night tangled in the sheets with my lady, I had worked out all my energy and was now content to focus on traveling back to Erebor and rebuilding what was rightfully ours. I assumed most of the company had to have been awake and moving around so I quietly slipped out of bed, throwing on my trousers and my jacket.

Stepping outside the tent, there was even more snow than there had been the night before. I spotted Fili near the fire, loading some bags onto one of the horses. Walking towards him, I passed by Bofur, who was face down in the snow, a bottle of some kind of wine next to him, snoring loudly. I shook my head. Typical drunk.

Dwalin swore under his breath, emptying the snow out from one of his boots. “Mornin’ lad.” He said when he saw me.

I nodded at him as I finally reached Fili. He looked at me once before raising his one eyebrow, a trick he had learned from Thorin. “What the hell are you so happy for? It’s cold and it’s still snowing and by Mahal, how on Earth are we going to get through the mountain pass?” He grumbled. Fili had never been much of a morning person on his best days, let alone when we had a whole day’s journey ahead of us in snow that was up to his knees.

“At least we’re going to Erebor instead of being stuck in these tents.” I motioned the camp in front of us.

“Yeah, thank the gods the walls in Erebor are made of stone and block out any kind of unnecessary noise.” He glared at me. “Oh don’t look at me like that, I heard you two as clear as day last night, which contributed to my very restless sleep. My tent was right next to yours.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I slept like a baby.”

“Oh I bet you did after that late night roll in the sheets.”

“It’s not my fault you decided to listen to us, Fili.” I smirked, pretending to be offended. Fili grumbled, adjusting his coat to cover his chest.

“It was kind of hard not to listen when all I could hear was ‘Oh, Kili!’”Fili raised his voice doing his best impression of a female when Thorin came up behind him, a puzzled expression on his face.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked frowning at Fili as my brother tried to regain his composure and act casual. “You know what? I don’t want to know. Anyway, start packing up and rounding everyone up we’re leaving soon. Make sure Bofur is actually awake and doesn’t sleep through anything this time.”

Thorin handed me a few mismatched tunics and blankets. “For her, to keep warm. We weren’t expecting winter this early. It’ll be a cold walk through that mountain pass.”

“Thanks.”

Thorin looked to where Bard the Bowman came walking up to us, his children followed closely behind him.

“Thorin,” Bard greeted bowing his head.

“Bard.” Thorin responded, turning his attention to them.  “What brings you back here?”

“Your nephews took care of my girls when the dragon attacked. We were wondering if we could help you rebuild your home seeing as we will be rebuilding the city of Dale to what it once was eventually and I hope we can be trade partners, like the old times.”

Fili stood on the other side of Thorin and I noticed the slight blush in Bard’s oldest daughters face as he smiled at her.

_Was my brother flirting?_

“The more help we can get, the faster everything returns to what it should be. And then you can have your share of what was promised to you.” Thorin nodded, in thought of the bowman’s proposal. “We should all be getting on the road then if we’re to make it there before nightfall.”

_Oh so now Uncle was all for sharing the stupid pile of gold we went to war over in the first place._

He nodded at Fili, “Bard’s daughters can ride on your pony, you’ll be in charge of guiding them.”

Sigrid smiled shyly at him, before holding her sister’s hand leading them towards Fili and his pony. Before I could ask him why he had a stupid grin on his face, Thorin turned to me.

“Go get Tauriel and pack up your things.”

I nodded before taking off back to the tent. Much to my surprise Tauriel was still sleeping, an arm draped lazily over face. I sat down on the bed, gently rubbing her tiny arm. She stirred a little bit, groaning, stretching sleepily.

“Tauriel,” I led a trail of kisses up her neck.

“Mmmm,” She murmured, her one hand clumsily pulled on my hair.

“It’s time to get up, Amralime.” I whispered, snaking my arm around her, pulling her up so she was in my lap again.

Her eyes opened, adjusting to the light before she smiled lazily, resting her head against my chest.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going home. Come on,” I said, picking up her clothes from the ground, helping her slip her tunic over her head. “We’re leaving any minute now.”

Tauriel sat up now, her hand covering her mouth. “Do you still feel sick?”

She nodded faintly. “Just give me a minute. It should pass.”

I began packing what little things we had up, wrapping her up in the clothes Thorin had given to me. “Once we get outside, I’ll see if Oin has any herbs that can calm your nausea. There’s at least a foot of snow outside, so you better keep warm.”

Once the colour returned to her cheeks, I held out my hand to help her up. “You feel better?”

She nodded. “The farther along I get, the less I feel sick.” She ran a hand over her tiny bump.

I reached for her hand, walking outside to where there was now a commotion where Thorin and Bard had been standing. The company, including Bilbo was standing around Thorin, engaged in conversation.

“What’s going on?” Tauriel asked, and I shrugged.

“I swear if that egotistical old dwarf has started another war, I’ll lose it.” I mumbled, starting to walk faster to where there was a new horse, the rider had a hood up and I couldn’t make out a face. I wasn’t in the mood to fight, in fact if I Tauriel and I stayed in the tent all day keeping each other warm, I would be more than happy to be left behind.

“Lady Dis!” I heard someone shout and my heart started to beat faster.

“Amad?” I asked out loud and Tauriel turned to look at me.

“Your mother?” She had a look of sheer panic on her face. Well, I really didn’t blame her the way most older dwarves hated elves, although Thorin had warmed up, he was still distant.

“Don’t worry, Amralime,” I spoke softly to her, “She’s more reasonable than Thorin.”

It was indeed my mother as she finally took off her hood, revealing blonde hair that fell in braids down past her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes took in everyone standing around her. Fili was right beside her, embracing her.

I pulled Tauriel through the crowd of dwarves to where my mother stood. They moved aside in awe as well as fear. Although my mother was female, she could make even the toughest warriors want to curl up in a corner and cry.

“Kili!” She shouted; her face relieved. She appeared to have aged with worry in the time that we were gone. When she noticed my hand in Tauriel’s, she cocked an eyebrow at me before glancing at Tauriel. The dwarves that were surrounding us quieted down, all waiting on my mother’s reaction.

“Amad!” I grinned, using my arm that wasn’t holding Tauriel, to pull her in for a hug.

“Who is this, Kili?” She asked, pulling away, her eyes never leaving Tauriel.

“Mom, this is Tauriel…She’s my one.” I answered, waiting for her response.

My mom glanced between me and Tauriel once more before sighing. “Leave it to you Kili to find an elf lass as your beloved.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lady Dis.” Tauriel bowed her head slightly, but before Tauriel could say anything else, she was being ripped from my arm as my mom hugged her, picking her up off the ground.

“Oh child, just call me Dis, or mom. Whatever works for you.” She winked at Tauriel and I exhaled in relief.

_Thank you Mahal._

Tauriel smiled shyly. Oin came up behind me, tapping my shoulder. I turned to where he passed me another cup full of the tea that had made Tauriel’s morning sickness more bearable.

“This should help calm her stomach for the journey.” He said, before bowing at my mother, taking off into the crowd.

“You’re sick?” My mom asked and Tauriel looked to me. “Have you not been taking care of her, Kili?”

Fili snorted from the side. “He’s the reason for this.”

Mom looked at me, waiting for an explanation. “She’s pregnant, mom.”

Fili took a step back to watch Mom’s reaction. Mom’s eyes widened, before a smile came across her face.

_Dis wouldn’t care if Kili married a tree, as long as she got grandbabies out of the deal. She’ll be over the moon._

“My Kili…” Her voice trailed off before she ran at me, nearly knocking me over in a bone crushing hug. “Oh Mahal, I’m going to be a grandmother!”

“Mom…” I tried to put my hands up as she grabbed the apples of my cheeks, squeezing them- something she did when I was a child. “Stop it. Jeez.”

Tauriel laughed. How bloody embarrassing. Mom turned to Tauriel, pulling her more gently in for another hug, patting her fire red hair. “You’re going to make me cry, my boy.”

“Please don’t.” I muttered.

“A baby! In Erebor! How exciting, we have to start planning, right away. You’re going to need your own quarters, not to mention a nursery…”

She focused her attention on Tauriel again and I was just glad she wasn’t making a scene with me.

“You and I are going to have to talk about how it happened, I want to every detail, how you met, everything!”

“Mom!”  I half yelled, my face turning red. Fili snickered.

“My Kili, you’re blushing.” Mom laughed, “You’re acting like you don’t know how this happened.”

Fili at this point was sitting on his ass in the snow, doubled over in laughter. Tauriel even started to giggle.

“For the love of all that is holy would you stop!”

“Just ignore him, they never grow up.” Mom shook her head, looking at Tauriel. “Years of dealing with all of them taught me that.” Her voice trailed off and I turned to look at who she was staring at.

It was Dwalin, walking up the hill. When he lifted his head, his eyes widened at the sight of my mom. Rarely have I ever seen Dwalin at a loss for words, but there he stood, gawking like an idiot.

“Are you just gonna stand there, Master Dwalin or are you going to give me a proper greeting?” My mom called, her eyes focused on him and nothing else. I snickered, until Bofur appeared at my side.

“Aye, the proper ‘greetin’ will take place later.” He winked at me and I curled my lip up in disgust.

“Hey! That’s our mom.” Fili shuddered. “They’re too old for that.”

“Whatever you say, lad.” Bofur shrugged. Fili sniffed his hat. “Aye, what are ya doin’?”

“You reek of ale, are you still drunk?” Fili asked him.

“I don’t know what on earth you’re talking about.” Bofur adjusted his hat.

“Lady Dis.” Dwalin said as he was finally at her side, his voice deepened.

Fili elbowed me. “Look, he’s standing taller than normal, trying to be manly.”

I laughed. Tauriel looked at me and at that moment, all I could do was smile at her and pull her in for a hug. Everything was finally perfect and how it was supposed to be. Bilbo stood off to the side, staring curiously at my mom and the situation that unfolded in front of him.

“Are they…” Tauriel whispered, her voice trailing off. I nodded.

“When my dad died, Dwalin comforted mom for many years after. They remained friends but by the looks of things, it turned into something more.”

“My Dwalin.” Mom pulled him in for a hug. They stood there for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes, having an entire conversation without speaking.

Bofur coughed awkwardly before muttering he had to go find his cousins, Bifur and Bombur. As soon as Mom finished greeting everybody, she pulled away from Dwalin, putting her hands on her hips, turning to Uncle Thorin.

“He’s gonna get his ass handed to him.” Fili whispered to me, an amused expression on his face.

“And what exactly do you have to say for yourself?!” She hollered loud enough for the entire mountainside to hear her.

All of the company was now standing around us, excited to hear my mom yell at Thorin. No one else had the nerve to. If it had been anyone else, he would’ve knocked their head off. But he was scared of mom. Dwalin smirked in amusement.

“Sister…” Thorin greeted her, but her face was enraged as she balled her fists at her side.

“You better have a damn good explanation as to why there was a war going on and you will be apologizing to whoever you pissed off! How in Mahal’s name did you get an army of elves, orcs and humans against you?!”  
 

Even the majestic Thorin Oakenshield lowered his head, cowering away from my mother’s wrath.

“I take it you’ve met Kili’s…one.” He muttered.

“Oh yes, I have and let me tell you am I ever glad to finally have a female companion in this gong show because I’ve had to deal with all you idiot’s for over fifty years! Not to mention she’s easy on the eyes too.”

“You know she’s an elf, right Dis? And that she’s…expecting?” My body tensed as I wrapped Tauriel closer to me.

“Love is love.” Mom said, firmly. “Are you going to tell Fili he can’t court with the human girl from Dale now?”

I nearly choked on my own spit as Fili’s eyes widened. _Ha, now it was his turn to blush._

Thorin rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Yeah Mom,” Fili finally interrupted. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh don’t play stupid with me, boy. I saw you giggling like a maiden when she smiled at you.”

“This Kingdom is doomed.” Thorin put a hand to his forehead. I laughed at Fili. Giggling like a lass, even I didn’t do that.

“Oh get off it. You love who you love. Now quit trying to change the subject!”

“What are you laughing at, you idiot? You’re the one who was delusional and reciting poetry to Tauriel that didn’t even make any sense! Who looks stupid now?” Fili said, shoving my shoulder. I pushed him back.

“I don’t laugh like a little girl; at least I had the balls to talk to her!”  Tauriel’s face had turned red.

“Enough!” Mom yelled, “Now get your stuff and let’s get on with it, I don’t want to be stuck out in this snowstorm any longer than needed.”

Everyone instantly shuffled to collect their things and follow behind her, as Dwalin and Thorin were on her side.

I led Tauriel over to the horse, helping her on. “I’ll walk.”

“Kili, I can walk too.” She tried to protest but I could see the bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation and she still was slightly pale from feeling nauseous all the time.

“No my lady, you still need to rest.” I kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled, tired. “We’ll be home before you know it.”

We started our journey back to our Kingdom, the place where Tauriel and I would build our life together, as mortals. It was in Erebor that she would have our baby; together we would raise it, along with my family’s help. It was where Thorin would regain his rightful place as king so he could finally let go of the past and move on. It was where Fili would eventually be crowned king.

I was more than ready to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. :)

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

Lady Dis had insisted on leading us along with Thorin and Dwalin at her side. Bard and his son followed behind them, occasionally discussing how they were planning to rebuild the city of Dale. We now trekked through the snow which had only continued piling up as it fell. Winter was finally upon us, even though I had never been out in snowstorm before. Thranduil had always insisted we stay inside, although Legolas and I had snuck out a few times in the years I spent there, but it was never this bad.

 Kili walked beside me, keeping on hand wrapped in mine and the other on the reigns of the horse.. Despite all the layers of clothing I wore, I still shivered; the cold in my bones. Kili’s hand in mine was the only source of heat. The blankets were now damp with the snowflakes ricocheting off of them.

I looked at Bard’s girls; both huddled together on Fili’s pony, their heads of dark hair together. They surely must have been colder than I was; humans were the most fragile race on middle earth. Fili shrugged out of the cloak lined with fur that he had been wearing, passing it up to Sigrid and Tilda, wrapping it around their shoulders.

“We should find a place to rest, and soon…” Fili interrupted, looking up at the girls, ”They’re going to get frostbite.”

Thorin looked back to us girls and his two nephews, who were caring for us. “Agreed.”

The rest of the company followed behind us, muttering and complaining about soaking wet boots.

“Quit your complainin’,” Dwalin grumbled, turning around to glare at one of them. “This is nothin’ compared to some of the things we’ve been through, so keep it movin’.”

“H-h-how long until we’re there?” Ori asked, stuttering. His lips were starting to turn grey and his skin was red from the wind whipping at it.

“We still have quite a way.” Nori answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kili looked back to them, his hair wet, falling in waves. If he was cold, he didn’t say anything. Dwarves were tougher than most gave them credit. I knew for a fact Legolas or any of my former comrades wouldn’t have made it this far in a storm.  

“You’re freezing.” Kili said, rubbing my hand, trying to warm me back up.

Dis turned to look back at Kili and I before calling out to us. “Come here, Kili. Go ahead with Dwalin, and your brother to scout for a possible spot to camp for the night. We won’t make it there without resting and warming up.”

She walked over to us, dragging Thorin behind her and taking the reign from Kili’s hand. “I’ll walk with her.”

Bard came to grab the reigns of Fili’s pony, allowing Fili to go ahead, his weapons drawn in case anything was out there.

“I’ll go find somewhere for us to sleep. I won’t be long.” Kili nodded before kissing the top of my hand, grabbing one of the tents that were tied to the horse; running ahead to join his brother as they took off ahead of us, in search of a safe place for us to stay.

“So my girl, tell me about yourself.” Dis said, looking up at me, her fierce eyes had now softened. Thorin was silent beside her.

“What do you want to know?” I asked. I wasn’t used to anyone asking about me, let alone wanting me to tell them my life story, especially the royalty of Erebor. My life wasn’t interesting at all, and it wasn’t a very happy one, at that.

“How old are you? I know elves are immortal.”

I shook my head. “I’m not immortal, my lady. Although in elf years I am six hundred.”

I could feel Bard and his children’s eyes on me as well, with curiosity. Thorin now turned his attention to our conversation. I had a feeling Dis brought him over here so she could try to get him to warm up to me.

“What do you mean you’re not immortal? All elves are.”

“Until they give themselves to a mortal, then we lose our immorality and will age and eventually die like anyone else.”

Dis looked at me, her expression unreadable. “Did you know this before you and my son laid together?”

I nodded.

“Why would you do that?” Thorin asked and I almost fainted. _He was talking to me._  

_Mr. Majestic himself as Kili called him was speaking to me._

“I have no kin. My mother and father died when I was a child, I had no one. I would rather live a mortal life with Kili than have to live thousands of years without him.”

“Why did you save him?” Thorin pressed. “In laketown. He told me about his morgal wound. Why would you defy your king’s orders to come save his life? He’s a dwarf.”

Dis glared at him. “You never told me about a morgal wound!”

I looked at Thorin evenly now. “Because I couldn’t hide away underground knowing he could be saved. I would never forgive myself, especially because nobody in your company knew that it was poisoning his blood. You see your majesty, Thranduil and I have very different opinions on helping others. He’s more concerned about the well-being of his hair than the fortunes of the world.”

Thorin cracked the smallest of amused smiles before looking off into the distance. Dis laughed heartily.

“I like you, my girl.” She smiled now, her features relived. “You’ll make a fine princess and wife for him, although I will warn you, he will at some point drive you mad from all his crazy ideas and stunts. Where do you think this grey hair came from?” She pulled some of her hair, which had turned a whitish grey interlined in her beards; continuing to point at the grey that streaked through Thorin’s  black hair. “I really am sorry that you had to grow up with no parents, Tauriel. No child should ever have to live like that. All the more reason you need to come with us, so we can give you the family love you lost all those years ago.” She brushed her hand against mine.

Thorin looked at me once again, and for the first time I didn’t see resentment or hatred as his cold eyes softened.

 “Thank you, Dis.” I smiled at the idea of this rambunctious group of dwarves and a halfing becoming my family. Although they were ill-mannered and slightly obnoxious, Bilbo was right when he said they grow on you. “And I know all about his crazy stunts. The first time I ever saw him I saved his life.”

Dis looked at me, shaking her head. “How many times does that boy require saving? What was he doing this time?”

“In Mirkwood he ran directly into a spider’s nest. I shot the spider right through the eye with my bow and arrow and almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked; tangled in web and screaming like a maiden. He kept staring at me.” I smiled, remembering the first time I laid eyes on my dwarf prince.

“Thorin never mentioned that.” She scoffed. “Come to think of it, I don’t even want to know what else they managed to get themselves into. You’re from Mirkwood?”

Nodded. “I’m former Captain of the Guard.”

Dis looked impressed and she crossed her arms. “Kili needs someone like that to keep him in check, because gods that boy is a handful and a half.” Thorin grumbled in agreement as the two brothers came running back over the hill.

“Over here!” Fili yelled, waving us over. Dis grabbed the horse’s reigns, tugging it in the direction to where her sons were standing. Kili ran over to us, scooping me up in his one arm, pulling me off the horse. His body warmed me slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I can walk Kili.” I whispered but Kili shook his head.

“You’re cold as ice, walking through this will just make you more cold. You’ll get sick.”

“Alright!” Thorin called out as we made our way to a small clearing, surrounded by tall pine trees. “Set up, we stay here. Bofur, get a fire going. Gloin, you have first night’s watch.”

Dis looked to her son. “Get her inside and warmed up. I’ll bring her tea later.” She turned to Thorin and then stared at Bilbo whose lips had turned blue. She snaked an arm around the frail hobbit, picking him up effortlessly. “We’ll put him with Kili and Tauriel until all the other tents are set up. Fili! Show Bard’s children to the tent and try to find whatever dry clothes you can.”

Fili extended a hand to Sigrid, helping her down. He extended both arms for Tilda to jump into them.

“Thank you Lady Dis.” Bard said, before walking away with Thorin as they made their way to the rest of the group, helping where needed.

Kili gently put me down so I could sit on the ground. I undid my damp clothes, throwing them in a pile in the corner. I left my tunic on, which was the driest piece on me. I noticed that my bump had grown a tiny bit bigger since last I’d checked. My tunic was now tugging at my waist, and my breasts had grown as well, swelling well over the top of my shirt. _Great._ Everyone else followed us in. Kili stood up, shrugging out of his jacket that he wrapped around me.

“You’ll be freezing.” I said, trying to make him put it back on. He shook his head. “Kili you have nothing but a thin undershirt on, you’ll catch a cold.”

“No I won’t,” He argued, “I’ll be fine.”

I shook my head. Arguing with a dwarf was useless. Dis set Bilbo down next to me, who wrapped himself up into a tiny ball. Fili passed him a blanket he had managed to scrounge up from one of the packs they carried. Dis walked over to Tilda and Sigrid, helping them out of their wet coats.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked as I sighed in frustration, standing up. My tunic was riding up as I slid it back down over my leggings.

“Nothing fits.” I muttered, crossing my arms. Kili smiled, putting an arm around me.

“That just means you have nothing to wear except skin.” He whispered in my ear, winking as his eyes widened when he noticed the swollen cleavage almost spilling out the top of my tunic.

I rolled my eyes at him. Dis smiled at me, “Once we get to Erebor I’ll make you some clothes that will fit you, my girl. Kili stop gawking at her.”

“Sorry Ma, can’t help it.” He smirked Fili shook his head, before offering Sigrid a dry shirt of his.

“Why don’t your clothes fit, Tauriel?” Tilda asked, snaking out of Sigrid’s grasp and walking over to me, still clutching a stuffed bear, which was hanging on by just a thread.

“She’s having a baby, little one.” Dis answered for me.

Tilda’s eyes widened. Sigrid sighed happily as she came to stand by me. “I just love babies. They’re so sweet! I can’t wait to have one of my own.”

Dis looked at Fili, who was pretending to tend to Bilbo, avoiding Dis’ gaze.  

“What are you going to name it?” Sigrid asked, coming to sit beside me as I leaned into Kili. “If it’s a girl, you can dress her up in all kinds of pretty clothes…”

“That babe is going to be the most spoiled child in middle earth.” Dis laughed, coming to join us on the floor.

“Where do babies come from?” Tilda asked nobody in particular, confusion playing along her tiny features. _Oh gods. Of course this question would come up. Where was her father?_

Fili coughed awkwardly , “Well I uh, need to go see what they’re doing outside.” he stood up, taking off before anyone could respond.

Kili froze beside me, running a hand through his hair before kissing me on the top of my head before standing up. “I should go help him. Bye Bilbo.” He half waved to the poor hobbit who was still sitting with us ladies.

“You’re more than welcome to run off and join them, Master Hobbit.” Dis laughed, “We won’t take offense.” Still wrapped in his blanket, he scooted closer to us to sit in our circle.

“Actually my lady, I would rather be in here talking about babies and how wonderful they are instead of being out there and listening to their obnoxious bodily functions and crass jokes.” He smiled, “Tauriel, if you don’t mind me asking, why were you so favoured in Mirkwood by Thranduil and his son?”

“Thranduil had saved me from the orc attack that killed my parents and took me in as one of his own. Legolas was basically my brother.” I explained, feeling everyone’s eyes on me.

“Oh,” Bilbo answered, “I thought you and his son were, you know, engaged to be married.”

I laughed, shaking my head. “Heavens no, Bilbo. Thranduil would drop dead if his son were to pledge himself to a Silvan elf like myself. I’m not considered attractive among my people.”

“But you’re so pretty!” Sigrid said, eyeing my hair. “Why wouldn’t they find you attractive?”

“In elvish standards, you are considered attractive if you have blonde hair and blue eyes, and are tall. I have red hair, green eyes and am the shortest elf I’ve come across in my time.”

“You are very beautiful, my girl.” Dis said, taking a moment to stare appreciatively at me. “By dwarvish standards, Kili isn’t attractive.” Her tone was saddened.

“What?” I asked, “How isn’t he? His long black hair, his stubble, his muscle and his tattoos, how tall he is…” I blushed when I realized I was going off to Kili’s mom about what I found attractive in her son.

“Oh child, I’m happy he found you. Kili had never found love amongst our own, he would always be rejected and I feared he would never find someone to share his heart with, but now that he has you, he has everything I ever wanted for him.”

“What exactly is the dwarvish standard for being attractive, then?” Bilbo asked.

Dis laughed. “Dwarrowdams love a long beard and a short and stout dwarf. Bombur and Gloin were quite popular in their younger days.”

_How could anyone not find Kili attractive?_

The door opened as Fili poked his head in, “Sigrid, Tilda, your father has his tent set up and is asking for you. Bilbo, Thorin wants to talk to you.”

The three stood up, bidding us goodnight as the flap to the tent closed, leaving Dis and I still on the ground.

“He reminds me of his father,” Dis started, staring off into the distance, “The dark hair, his eyes.” She smiled softly. “His recklessness. He swept me off my feet back in the day. Romantic one, he was. Although he’d never show it, he loved poetry. Would read it to me in bed sometimes.”

“Kili did that once.” I smiled at the memory of Laketown.

“What did he say?”

“You cannot be her, she is far away. She walks in starlight in another world; do you think she could’ve loved me?”

“Always the dreamer, that one. Was that how he started courting you?”

I almost laughed out loud, shaking my head. “Oh no, that was when I healed him after his wound. He started flirting with me in the Mirkwood dungeons after we caught them.”

“What did he say to you?”

“He kept asking me why I wasn’t searching his trousers as I was putting him in the cell.”

Dis shook her head. “Of all things to ask a good looking lass, that’s the first thing that came to his mind?” She stood up now, “You should get some more rest, my girl. You’re still looking a bit pale. I’ll send Kili in with some dry blankets after I give him a smack and a lecture about asking people to search his trousers.” She muttered, walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so once again with age, in my mind Sigrid is about 18 in human years and Fili's about 25 in human years.

_**Kili P.O.V** _

 

“So…” I said, coming to stand by Fili, who was standing by the fire, rubbing his hands together for warmth. “When’s the wedding?” I laughed, patting him on the back.

Fili glared at me. “You’re as bad as mom. I told you, there is nothing going on between us.”

“You’re wrong, brother. I see it in your stupid face whenever she looks at you. Back in Laketown you protected her from that orc attack.”

“Well obviously, they were humans, not to mention girls. Of course I was going to help protect them, that’s how we were raised.”

“You threw yourself in front of her, there’s a difference.” I pointed out.

“You’re annoying, you know that?” He grumbled.

“I know you’re not good with expressing yourself brother…”

“Well it’s better than jumping off the deep end and babbling on about stars and poetry while everyone else looks at you as if you’ve gone mad!”

“Maybe you should go see her. She might be able to make you less cranky.” I winked at him.

“Oh yeah, Bard will love that, won’t he?”

“What are you scared of?

“I’m not scared of anything, you idiot. Sigrid’s lovely and she’s got pretty blue eyes, okay? Are you happy now?”

I smirked. “It’s a start, just leave it to me. You’ll be courting her in no time.” I pretended to start running towards Bard’s tent.

“Oh no you don’t !” Fili pulled me by my sleeve back to him. “If it’s anything I’ve learned over the years I will never leave anything to you!”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Look what fun got you into!”

“Yeah and I’ve never been happier!”

“I can’t have ‘fun’ before marriage, Kili. Not everyone dismisses the consequences as easily as you!”

“You used to have ‘fun’ with all those ugly dwarrowdams back in the blue mountains.” I shrugged as he leaned over to hit me.

“Sigrid’s…different.” Fili muttered, running a hand through his blonde hair.

“Aha! So you do feel something.”

“Now wait a minute, I never said that…”

“Then why is she ‘different’?”

“She’s a human girl in case you haven’t noticed, you idiot. Not to mention she’s…young.”

“She can’t be that young.” I answered.

“How old is Tauriel? She’s over six hundred years old.”

“Yeah but in dwarf years she’s younger than I am.” I shrugged. “Plus, she’s mortal now so she’ll age like me eventually.”

Fili raised an eyebrow at me. “How is an elf mortal?”

“When they lay with a mortal I guess they give up their immorality.”

“She must really love you.” He scoffed. “To give up eternal life to put up with you for the rest of her days.”

“And Sigrid is still younger than her.”

“Is that what you’re so afraid of?”

“I’m scared of how attracted I am to someone so much younger than me, okay? Now get lost, go back to Tauriel, I’ve had enough of you for one day.”

As I was making my way back to the tent after seeing Sigrid and Tilda leave, avoiding the dreaded ‘talk’, Mom came out from it, her hair whipping behind her. When she spotted me with the dry blankets and a single pillow I fought Nori for, she came walking up to me, giving me a single smack upside the head.

“What are you doing?” I asked, ducking out of her way.

“Asking her to search your trousers was your brilliant way of starting a courtship? I thought I raised you better than that!”

I laughed once. “Well it started something, didn’t it?”

She put a hand on her hip, shaking her head. “You’re lucky you have a cute face.”

“Oh thanks Mom.” I laughed again, giving her one of my best smirks.

“You make sure she’s kept warm, elves lose their body heat faster than we do, and you make sure you let her rest.”

“ _Yes,_ Mom. You know I was looking after her before you showed up.”

“From what she told me, it sounded like she was the one taking care of you.” She kissed the top of my head. “I have to go I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Where are you going?”

“Dwalin and I have some catching up to do.” Mom turned on her heel, walking away as I stood with a look of disgust on my face. _I knew they had relations but don’t tell me you need to go meet with him after dark to ‘catch up’._ I went in my own tent, with some catching up to do with my own lady.

Tauriel was still sitting, curled up in my jacket when I set the blankets down, creating a makeshift bed.

“What did my mom talk to you about?” I asked, stripping out of the thin layered shirt I was in; tossing it to the side.

Tauriel smiled, “Just about how poetic and dreamy you are.” She laughed.

I shot her a less than amused look. “That’s supposed to be our little secret.”

“Meleth nin, when your brother and a handful of others heard your sweet words, it was never a secret to begin with.” Tauriel stood up, to walk over to me as I unlaced my boots. Her body had definitely changed. Her hard muscle was replaced with softer curves around her hips and her middle stuck out more. Her tunic was stretched more, causing it to ride up her leggings, exposed a thin line of skin.

Her breasts swelled as well, they bounced when she walked, the peak of her cleavage sticking out from the top of her shirt.  Her bare feet were pale and dainty looking as she slowly stripped out of her leggings, folding them up and putting them to the side.

I was staring right at her, looking at her smooth legs, to where her shirt met the top of her thighs.

_Oh my gods._

“Have you not gotten used to seeing me undress?” Tauriel asked, laughing at my reddened cheeks.

 “My lady I don’t think I’ll ever get used to accepting the fact that I’m the luckiest dwarf on earth for having an elf maiden to call my beloved.” I winked at her.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close. I put my arms around her waist, closing the space between us.

I felt a familiar hardness pressing against my trousers as she ran a hand across my bare chest. She kissed me softly, and that’s when I felt how cold she was, still.

_Mom was right. Of course she was right, when isn’t she?_

I wrapped her up in my arms effortlessly as I laid her down, pulling a blanket over us and blowing out the candle that lit the room, leaving us in complete darkness yet again. “You’re freezing, Amralime.” I murmured to her, stroking a hand over her soft cheek. She nuzzled into my chest, hands wrapping around my neck.

“I’m fine now.” She whispered.

“My mom says I should let you rest.” I said against her hair.

“You’ll help me rest.” She smirked, tracing her tongue in gently circles along my neck as she turned up to kiss me.

With my free hand, I kissed her, hard, pulling at the lace to her tunic. When I was unsuccessful at pulling it free, I lost my patience and with little strength, ripped the front part open completely in half and her breasts bounced freely.

“What was that for?” She giggled into my neck as I threw it somewhere that wasn’t on the bed.

“You said it didn’t fit you anymore.” I leaned down, kissing her more gently this time. Her breath hitched when my hands felt their way over her chest, grabbing at her breasts. _They felt amazingly soft._

“And whose fault is that?” She nipped at the spot underneath my jawline and on the flesh of my neck.

“You’re the one who snuck into my prison cell.” I pulled back, looking at her now. Her body had changed from skinny to curvy the span of a month. Her bump was noticeably bigger and when I positioned myself on top of her, I could feel it between us now.

I trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, nipping and sucking at them as she sighed, arching her back slightly. I continued down her stomach down to her bump, running my hands over it, kissing her softly. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me to look at her. She looked at me, with her piercing green eyes, lovingly.

“You’re the one who said, ‘I need you. Now.” She argued as I sat up again, pulling with me so she straddled me.  

“I need you now, Tauriel.” I whispered, pulling her face down to brush my lips against hers again. She moaned slightly, making my hips jerk underneath her.

“Want to search my trousers?” I smiled into her hair.

“I already know what you have, meleth nin.” She tugged at the lace, undoing them, letting me rub against her bare skin. I threw my head back at the sensation she was causing; my hands caressing all over her body, I was more delicate now than the first time we had laid together. She had my handprints on her for weeks.

I buried my face into her chest, biting and sucking all her sensitive spots as she moaned again, causing me to roll my hips against her, begging for her. She spread her legs, touching her most intimate parts to mine as she arched her back on top of me, rolling back and forth, causing me to slide in and out of her warmth.

My hands grabbed her hips, moving her up and down, running my hands over her legs, my one hand reaching between her legs to flick her clit as she tensed around me. She felt so fucking good I groaned deep in the back of my throat. Tauriel smirked as she slowed her pace, as I kept lifting my hips up in anticipation.

“It’s not nice to tease.” I whispered, hoarsely, pulling on her hair so her lips snapped back to mine.

“Patience is a virtue my dear Kili.” She started to say, but with my one arm, I flipped her on her back, lifting up her legs so they sat on my shoulders as I pushed myself into her, making her legs twitch.

I slowed my pace down so that it rivaled hers as she grunted impatiently underneath me, her small hands grabbing at my hips, trying to pull me into her again. I smirked before thrusting hard again inside her as her hips rose to meet mine.  I moaned in spite of myself, before diving into her again, leaning down to kiss her as I went harder and faster with each movement before I felt myself trembling above her; murmuring incoherent words as I felt my release.

"I love you," Tauriel whispered, her voice heavy with sleep as I lazily leaned over, kissing her before falling into a deep sleep; I didn't even hear the orcs sneak down into our camp. 


	10. Chapter 10

_** Tauriel P.O.V ** _

The screams were back and I kept reminding myself that it’s nothing more than a nightmare, as the images flashed before my mind; Kili’s eyes widened with fear and my last thoughts on my unborn baby before I collapsed into darkness. Kili would rescue me, he would bring me to safety, I told myself.

But when Kili shook me out of my sleep, I realized that the nightmare was very well real. “Tauriel,” He says, frantically his eyes wide in fear.

“What’s going on?” I ask, sitting upright now, the screeches and yells of the dwarves muffled by the clanging of metal.

“Orcs.” Kili answered, jumping up, throwing on his clothes. He grabbed his bow and sword, strapping them to himself.

“This far out?” I asked; worry seeping into my voice as I thought of the last time I was face to face with the foul creatures. They had nearly taken the life of me and my baby.

“Stay here.” He said, walking to the door, “I have to go see how many there are and drive them off with the rest of them.”

He was gone before I whispered, “Don’t go.”

There was still screaming as I wondered how the orcs had managed to survive and track us out here. I couldn’t help but shake as I remembered how they had almost killed Kili, taken him from me. When I felt movement stir outside the tent, I reached over, searching for my daggers and my tunic.

Knowing that the orcs had tried to kill my baby and my Kili, I was no longer the tough Captain of the Guard I used to be. The mere mention of them was enough to send me trembling with fear, and the nightmares come rushing back.

I cursed when I realized Kili had ripped it open and it no longer served a purpose to me. I was armed with two small daggers and naked under a blanket, which I wrapped around me. I was so vulnerable it scared me. To top it off, my baby bump had made it more difficult for me to move around.

When an orc started coming into the tent, I shrieked; hoping Kili or someone would hear me and come for me. There was no way I could fight off the orc with just my two daggers, no clothing or armor.

It snarled, licking its tongue over its rotted teeth and black skin. “I’ve come to finish what the black haired archer started.” His eyes focused on my stomach and I held my daggers firmly. _No, not my baby. Not again. Please._  “The youngest heir to the throne.” He made a move towards me and I screamed until the orc stopped, dropping at the foot of the tent, an arrow through his head.

Kili came running in, as I sat; sobbing uncontrollably. I reached for him as he took me into his arms, running his fingers through my hair.

“He tried to…” I cried, trying to wipe away my tears.

“Shhh. I know, Amralime. You’re safe. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Kili murmured as he rubbed my back.

“Please don’t leave me.” I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, inhaling his scent, which comforted me.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He answered, his voice rough, “But we need to pack up and get moving. More will follow. We need to get somewhere safe.”

I sat up, slipping on my leggings as Kili wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. “I’ll get mom to find you a shirt. Just keep this tight.” He whispered. I nodded as he lifted me up in his arms, carrying me over the dead orc that had once again tried to kill our baby.

He walked me outside, where everyone else had gathered. Fili had his arm wrapped around Sigrid as she shook nervously in his grasp.

“We need to move, now!” Thorin shouted, waving us onward.

Kili grabbed his horse, swiftly jumping onto it, holding me in his lap as he gripped the reigns, leading us forward to where Thorin and Dis stood, Dwalin’s arm protectively hovered around her.

“We’ll never make it on foot.” Dwalin grumbled, looking at Thorin.

“And that, my dear dwarf is why I have these for you.”  A voice called out from the distance. I turned, recognizing the grey cloak and pointed hat. It was none other than Gandalf the Grey, at his side with seven horses.

“Gandalf!” Dis called, as the Wizard’s eyes widened.

“My lady Dis.” He tipped his hat. “It has been a while.”

“Thank you, Gandalf.” Thorin nodded. “Only seven?”

“That was all I could round up from Beorn’s house you see. We’ll have to make do. Better seven than being stuck on foot.”

Gandalf’s eyes traveled to all of us. “There’s no time to waste, let’s get on with it, some of you will have to double up!”

Thorin tugged Bilbo up on his horse, the hobbit’s small legs dangling nervously as he grabbed Thorin’s cloak for support. Kili had told me he was deathly afraid of heights and horses, and that seemed to hold true as Bilbo squealed when the horse started to move.

 Dwalin grabbed Lady Dis by one hand, lifting her up onto his horse. She gripped his tattooed arms, looking back at him. When they thought no one was looking, she gently stroked a hand across one of his cheeks. He smiled softly at her as they took off to catch up to Thorin and Bilbo.

Fili was next to us, Sigrid behind him, gripping his tunic tightly as she was wrapped in his outer coat. Her face rested against his back, tears streaked her face from the earlier confrontation with the orcs.

I wrapped my own arms around my Kili as he cradled me with his one arm. I was anxious to get to Erebor, so we could have a safe home and so we could start getting ready for our baby, because at this rate I would be having this baby on the road if we didn’t get a move on.

Bard trailed slightly behind us, Tilda in between them, sleepily yawning as Bard made conversation with Gandalf. She still held the stuffed bear as if it was her lifeline. I would have to make my own baby one, or a special blanket, like the one I had when I was little that burned in the fire the night I lost my parents.

The rest of the company followed suit, and we were off, the horses running at first to get away from where we were attacked as quickly as possible in case more came we would have a running start. After we got a safe enough distance away, we slowed down. I rested my head against Kili’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“We’re more than halfway now,” Kili told me, his arm tightening around me. “We shouldn’t be much longer.”

“I thought we managed to chase the orcs off in battle.” Fili said over the noise of the company.

“They were probably stragglers,” Dwalin said, turning to look back at him.

“That doesn’t explain why they would go out of their way to chase us down. There’s nothing out here.” Kili muttered.

“Or it was a suicide mission.” I shrugged. Some orcs would knowingly run into a conflict, knowing they would die but attempting to avenge whoever had died by our hands.

“Well whatever it was, the sooner we get to Erebor the better.” Gandalf said, looking to Bard. “Until you have safety and stability in Dale, it might be wise to take refuge in the mountain.” The wizard suggested, looking to Thorin. Thorin sighed, before nodding once, continuing on the steep mountain pass.

The rocks were jagged and the path was narrow and winding up the steep peak. I curled closer into Kili, fearing if I looked down I would faint.

“Don’t like heights?”

I shook my head. “I’ll probably throw up if I look to see how far up we are.” Instinctively, Kili rubbed my stomach with his one hand, gently kissing the side of my head.

“Almost passed through!” Thorin announced, “On the other side of this path is Erebor!”

“Thank heavens,” Bilbo muttered, refusing to look down.

It seemed like it took forever to get through the cramped mountain trail, having to go one by one. Eventually, the mountainside was behind us as we came into the clearing, and I sat up to get a look at the Kingdom Under the Mountain. It still stood in all its glory, big iron gates and an open field was what stood between us and the dwarves home.

“Mahal.” Dis wondered out loud, “I’ve made it. It’s just like I remembered.” She put one of her hands over Dwalin’s.

“Come on!” Thorin said, taking off on the horse, Bilbo still gripping his coat for dear life.

Dwalin and Dis followed close behind him, and Kili grinned, before pulling the reigns, which sent us charging after them. The rest followed close behind, hollering in joy as we finally made it.

We passed through the rubble that was left from the battle, stepping over broken rock, along with abandoned weaponry and armor. Fili jumped off his horse, picking Sigrid up and holding a hand out to help her around the rocky terrain.

Kili picked me right up, my legs over his arms as he carried inside their home, which I would soon call my own. The inside was absolutely stunning, even more than the Mirkwood palace. Halls carved in stone towered above us, branching out in various levels of halls, trailing off to different rooms.

“We’re home!” Ori called out, gleefully, running past us to gaze at the palace halls.

“The sons of Durin are here!” Someone called out triumphantly.

“That calls for a drink!” Bofur pushed past us, “Where’s all that aged ale they had stored?”

Thorin looked to Dwalin and his sister. “We can celebrate when we’re finally protected and secure. Someone start a fire, the sooner we rebuild the front gate and make it safe enough to sleep, then we can celebrate our victory. Fili, Kili, start lifting the blocks back up. Bombur, get the fire going to keep the women warm.”

Kili kissed me, before walking off to join his brother as their muscles rippled underneath them as they started lifting the stone to build it back up.

Dis grabbed my hand, pulling me to sit by the fire Bombur had started. Sigrid and Tilda followed us, Sigrid sitting on my side, Tilda on the other side of Dis.

“Did you grow up here?” Tilda asked Dis, who smiled.

“Yes child, this is my home.”

“Did Fili and Kili live here too?” Sigrid asked, turning her head slightly to look back at the oldest prince.

“No my girl, this was a very long time ago. We were in the blue mountains when they were born. Their father died a short time after Kili was born, in the battle of Moria.”

My hand ran over my belly, feeling that familiar warm energy. I couldn’t imagine losing Kili in a battle just shortly after our baby was born. The thought made me sick to my stomach. Poor Dis.

“Thorin raised those two boys as his own,” She said, her voice trailing off as she watched her brother, “He did everything for those boys. Dwalin helped too, especially the few years after their father died. I remember Thorin was watching them one night and they were giving him a hard time about giving them sweets. So he called Dwalin over, and the two battle warriors couldn’t even handle two dwarflings. I guess they screamed until they finally gave in and gave them sweets so they would be quiet. Let me tell you, I could’ve killed them. Fili and Kili were up all night running around.” She smiled faintly at the memory.

Tilda sat with her legs crossed, her tiny lips fought back a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

“I think it’s your past your bedtime.” Dis said softly, brushing back a light brown curl from the girls forehead. Tilda nodded, leaning into Dis. Dis picked the child up, “I’ll put her in one of the spare rooms on the main level. Just down that hallway.” Dis nodded. Sigrid stood, offering to take her sister from Dis’ arms but she just smiled at Sigrid. “I can put her to bed, child. It’s been so long since I’ve tucked a little one in for the night.”

“Thank you my Lady.” Sigrid bowed her head slightly, returning to sit as Dis walked with Tilda to the room.

“Sigrid,” I said, crossing my legs and then rolling my eyes when I realized I couldn’t even sit properly anymore. “What do you think of prince Fili?”

“My lady, I think the prince is a kind soul and will make a great king.” She glanced down, the apples of her cheeks turning red at the mention of the blonde haired prince.

“Sigrid, you can talk to me, you know. I’m no lady, I’m just Tauriel.” I half laughed, shrugging my shoulders. “You can consider me a friend, nothing more than just two girls talking.”

Her face brightened as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. “He’s so dreamy, but he’s also nice and he saved my life back in Laketown when we were attacked by orcs. But,” Her eyes fell, “I don’t think he sees me like that.”

“Are you blind?” I laughed. “He all but threw himself in front of you when you were attacked and leant you his coat numerous times,” I motioned to it as it still sat on her shoulders, “He carried you on his horse over a narrow mountain trail. I’d say he sees you as more than just some lass, Sigrid.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I see the way he looks at you.”

“Is it the way Kili looks at you?”

I smiled softly. “Something like that, yes.”

Dis came back, sitting herself between us. She turned to Sigrid. “So tell me, my girl, has Fili started a courtship yet?”

Sigrid blushed scarlet as she shook her head wide eyed. Leave it to Lady Dis and her bluntness to break the ice. “Well he should.” She scoffed, “Judging by the way he all but giggles whenever you’re present or trying to show off his manhood.” She looked towards the dwarves as Fili swung a large piece of stone over his shoulder with no effort, carrying it towards Thorin. “Be patient, though my girl. He’s not as reckless when it comes to those things like Kili is.”

Dis paused to shake her head at her youngest, the rebellious one, _who was all mine,_ I thought to myself as his muscles rippled as he hauled the rocks up to build up the wall.

“Thank you, Lady Dis.” She nodded, “But I think I’m going to go to bed, it’s been a long night and Tilda won’t sleep very long unless I’m in the room with her. Thank you Tauriel, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Sigrid.” I nodded at her.

“Call me Dis, child.” Dis smiled at Sigrid before she took off down the hall to join her sister.

“Fili and Kili used to be like that.”

“Like what?”

“They couldn’t be separated for any time at all. Attached at the hip, they were. Kili never slept unless his big brother was by his side to protect him; as well as Fili could never sleep unless he knew Kili was safe beside him.”

I smiled at the thought of a young Kili attached to Fili so much he refused to fall asleep unless he was there. “What was he like when he was young?” I asked Dis.

“He was the cutest babe I’ve ever seen.” She laughed, “Fili was the sturdy baby, he came right on time, in the fall like most Dwarf babies do; he looked exactly like me, blonde hair and blue eyes. My Kili has always been a handful. He decided to come right in the middle of a snowstorm, you know that? We were stranded in a cabin on the road back to the Blue Mountains, his father and I. He decided it would be a great time to make his entrance.” She shook her head. “Quick labour too, I thought I could at least bide the time ‘till we could get back to Erebor. Fili was about twelve hours, not a whole lot of pain. Kili though, he came within a few hours, most painful thing I’ve experienced to this day. But he came out with jet black hair and his father’s eyes. Most beautiful baby I’ve ever laid my eyes on, but don’t tell Fili.” She laughed. “I think it was because he looked so much like his father, the man I loved that he was perfect to me.”

I imagined what our baby would look like. I hoped it was a little boy, with black hair and bright eyes with a love for archery and getting into mischief, just like his father.

“What about Dwalin?” I asked and then turned red as I realized what I had said.

“Oh my girl, Dwalin and I have quite the history.” She sighed, looking at him. “I loved him with all my heart at one point, and then he left for years to fight off in battles away from our lands with Thorin. Now don’t you get me wrong I loved Kili’s father, I did. He was my wild romance, but Dwalin was the first man to ever have had my heart the minute he walked into Erebor when I was no more than five years old. We grew up together- him and Thorin were the same age. But when he went to fight and never heard back from him, I assumed he had passed or found one of his own to marry. And that’s when I met their father. When he died, Dwalin and Thorin came back to help in the Blue Mountains. Kili was just a babe and Fili was a child when I was inconsolable over his death. Dwalin helped me heal and we found our way back to each other.”

I sat, staring in awe at Dis as she revealed secrets I assumed not even Kili or Fili knew. Dwalin had been her first love, and he came back to her.

“Alright lads!” Balin called from the side. “We’re good as we’ll get tonight. We’ll be back at it in the morning. But for now, let’s celebrate!” The dwarves yelled and shouted in happiness as they barreled over each other to go find the wine and ale.

“Where’s Sigrid?” Fili asked, looking around for her as Thorin and Bard passed by us, discussing future trade possibilities.

“She went to bed, my boy.” Dis said, following behind Dwalin.

Kili took my hand, kissing me, his arm around my shoulders. “What now?” I asked against his lips.

“We all get rip roaring drunk.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a dwarf party and a very drunk Kili.

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

“Here,” Kili said, handing me one of his spare tunics. It hung past my knees covering most of my leggings, but it was better than being curled up in a blanket. Although it was way too long for me, it was still tight on around my middle. Now it was obvious to anyone that I was expecting. I couldn’t hide my bump under big clothing; it was there. That just meant we were a little closer to finally having the baby here, with us; which was surreal.

Kili had led me to one of the rooms on the lower levels, until they could fix the upstairs levels anyway to make it safe to live up there again. The debris from the dragon was still present in the higher up levels of the palace, cluttering the halls.

“Seeing as you all but destroyed my clothes.” I muttered.

Kili smirked, “You loved it, don’t lie, Tauriel.”

“Keep dreaming, dwarf.” I laughed.

The room we were in had a giant bed in the middle of it, with thick blankets and pillows that hadn’t been slept in for a very long time. I can’t remember the last time I slept in a bed and not on the cold, hard winter ground. I was lying in the bed, which felt heavenly against my sore bones and aching back.

Kili lied next to me, his hands intertwined in my hair, speaking Khuzdul in soft murmurs as he trailed his lips across my neck.

I froze when I felt the soft movement along my hand. Kili stopped talking, looking down at me curiously. When he stopped speaking, the movement stopped.

“Keep talking.” I said, grabbing his hand and placing it on my belly. Kili raised an eyebrow at me.

“What do you want me to talk about?”

“Anything, just keep talking.”

“Tauriel you’re out of your mind…” He gasped when he finally felt the light flutter against his hand. “Did you feel that?” He asked.

I nodded. “Baby likes the sound of your voice.” He smiled against me as his hands spread over my middle.

“Well clearly he’s never heard yours.” Kili murmured before leaning down to kiss my stomach, whispering a string of words in his language across my skin.

The same tiny flutter, much like butterfly wings kicked at my skin again where Kili’s lips were. I ran my hands through his hair, sighing contently. It was worth giving up my immorality for this, beautiful moments like this were worth a thousand years.

“Meleth nin, we should go back down. They’re probably wondering where we disappeared to.” I whispered, tugging at his hair so I could look at his eyes.  

“Or we could stay here…” Kili’s voice trailed off as his lips grazed up along my neck. “They wouldn’t even know we were gone.”

“You’ve waited your whole life to be here with them, Kili. You should be celebrating with them. Besides, we have all night.” I smirked against his hair. “If you had your way, we’d never leave this room.”

“You’re right,” His hands traveled up to my breasts, and I sighed quietly.

“Kili, you know you want to go drink and celebrate with your family. You have the rest of your life with me; this is a special night for your company.”

“Whatever my lady wants.” Kili answered; that mischievous look in his eyes. “I’ll have to warn you though, I’m quite the drunk.”

 

 

  
“Aye! Look who decided to show up!” Bofur called out, his words slightly slurred as he stood up on a table they had drug out from somewhere. “We were wonderin’ where you two took off too.”

The company had become a group of mismatched misfits as Gandalf now stood among our group, along with myself, Bard the Bowman and his son, along with the dwarves and Lady Dis. Sigrid had wandered out from the room to join us, coming to stand beside me. I felt the wizard’s eyes on me.

“Thorin Oakenshield, I would say your company has grown significantly.” He eyed my baby bump, smiling slightly. The Wizard looked to Kili before shaking his head. “Leave it to Kili.”

Kili gripped my hand as he grabbed a mug of ale Fili passed to him. “What’s that supposed to mean, Gandalf?” He asked, throwing himself at me, into a half hug as he pulled me along.

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Thorin muttered, but smiled loosely as I realized that the King was drunk; the way he swayed in his spot by the fire, reminiscing with Balin, the oldest dwarf about old battles and how long it took to finally say they made it here. Although the speech was slurred, it was still a moment for them to appreciate everything they had been through.

Dis was over beside Dwalin as the two laughed, as if they shared a secret no one else knew about. I had never seen Dwalin look so relaxed or even smile as much as when Dis was around. His eyes instantly softened whenever he looked at her, and he spoke to her in a quiet tone, nothing like his rough commands like when we were traveling back to Erebor.

“Master Kili I am surprised at how many situations you got yourself into while on the quest. Between the Mirkwood spiders, getting imprisoned, being shot with a morgul blade, and then sweeping Thranduil’s captain off her feet.” His wrinkled face turned up in another intoxicated smirk as he reached out to slap Bilbo on the back, as the hobbit just rolled his eyes.

Kili shrugged, smiling smug. “It’s my charm, what can I say?”

Dis snorted from the side, shaking her head. “Asking why she wasn’t searching your trousers is anything but charming, my boy.”

Even Dwalin cracked a smile. Thorin looked over to his nephew before shaking his head.

“Hey brother,” Kili patted Fili on the shoulder as the brother’s chugged back their ale, leaving not a single drop left in the mug.

“Well if it isn’t my baby brother,” Fili slurred, throwing an arm around me as I shifted awkwardly. “And his wife. I need a wife. I’m lonely.” He sagged his shoulders and I felt young Sigrid stifle a giggle beside me.

We exchanged a glance as the brothers smacked each other around for a little bit, play fighting. Kili was lean and tall, easily jumping out of the way, more agile than Fili as he landed a playful punch on his brother’s shoulder. Fili however was broader shouldered and sturdy as he was nearly impossible to knock over each time Kili charged at him.

Kili laughed, clearly not as affected by the alcohol as his brother. Well, not yet at least as he grabbed another drink off the table, slinging it back.

“I’d better not have to carry you back to bed.” I muttered, as he laughed.

“My lady, I can handle myself, you underestimate me.” He took another swig and I shook my head.

_Whatever you say, Kili._

“My lady, Sigrid.” Fili clumsily bowed his head as Bofur started to drunkenly plate the flute up on the table. “Would you care for a drink?”

Sigrid’s pale face flushed pink as the oldest prince spoke to her, her eyes twinkled in admiration and slight amusement at his drunken state. “No thank you, my prince. I don’t drink.”

“My prince,” He smirked, “I could get you used to you calling me that.”

Sigrid’s eyes almost popped out of her skull as she was left speechless.

Kili moaned, putting his head to mine. “This is why I wanted him to start courting her before he got drunk and made an ass of himself. He’s more charming when he’s sober.”

“What does that make you then?” I laughed against him as he pulled back.

“He’s just jealous I don’t even have to try for people to like me.” Kili shrugged, a smile playing along his lips.

“You had to try with me.”

“Ah, but you see my lady, nobody else knows that.” He winked at me as I smacked him away. He reached for more alcohol, pouring it down his throat effortlessly. “For all they know, you came after me.”

“That’s going to be kind of hard to believe when you all but stared at her wide eyed and talked poetry to her whenever she was around.” Fili laughed, chucking his mug at Bofur, who kicked it back at Nori. Nori looked around, before slipping the mug inside his jacket.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Kili wrapped an arm around my waist, rubbing the one side of my stomach lightly.

“You wish, dwarf.” I laughed, “Now I know you definitely dreamed that part up.”

“Why aren’t you drinking, my lady?” Ori came up to me now, the shyness gone, replaced with a reddened face and slightly stuttered words. “You’re more than welcome to celebrate, you know.”

“She can’t drink,” Kili said, “So I’m drinking for two.” He laughed. I rolled my eyes. I had never dealt with drunken dwarves in my life. “Watch out, Dori’s coming.”

“Are you drunk, Ori?” He asked, coming to usher him away from us. “You should not be drinking! You are far too young.” He shot a look at Nori, “Behave yourself, Nori. Put that back where you got it.”

I laughed as he scolded Ori.

“Are they related?” I asked Kili, who nodded. “They all have different fathers, but the same mother. Dori’s the oldest, he’s the fussiest out of all of them, constantly naggin’ at Ori. Nori left home and lived in the wild, with the goblins, in Troll holes, you name it.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, Nori’s a thief, too. He’d rob from his own mother.” Fili interrupted, straggling over to lean on Kili.

“This is going to be a long night.” I whispered to Sigrid, who looked slightly uncomfortable being the presence of so many drunken males.

“It’s kind of amusing, though.” She looked as Bofur took a nosedive off the table, into the floor.

“This would be a good time to get Fili to open up to you.” I told her, “The alcohol’s made him more talkative.”

“I’m almost scared of what would come out of his mouth, what if he tried to kiss me?”

“Would you not want him to?”

Sigrid looked down, “No, I’d probably encourage a lot more than just kissing.” She blushed as I laughed at her words. It was true, the sons of Durin had that effect on people- Kili to me, even his Uncle Thorin wasn’t ugly. If Kili came onto me tonight, I definitely wouldn’t be saying no.

 

A few hours passed as the party got louder and more rambunctious and then started to break up as people fell asleep and stumbled off. Dwalin and Dis were one of the first ones to go straggling to their sleeping quarters. Bofur who had drunken more than anyone there, was still up and playing music, missing more notes the more alcohol he consumed.

King Thorin was quite amusing to see when under the influence. He wore a lazy smile as he wrapped an arm around Bilbo, slurring his words as Gandalf wandered away muttering something about having enough of dwarves for a lifetime. Bilbo helped the king to his feet before suggesting he go to bed for the night.

Fili was now leaning against Sigrid, his eyes slowly starting to close. Sigrid smiled softly, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, twirling one of his braids.

I looked at my Kili who was falling over, slurring curse words. I rolled my eyes at his drunken state before pulling his to his feet.

“Alright, it’s time for bed.” I murmured, using both of my hands to help him stand. Sigrid giggled as I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t want to sl-sleep.” He half protested and I grunted under his weight. For a dwarf he easily stood as tall as me, and was way heavy than I.

“Oh yes you do. Goodnight Sigrid.” She nodded at me as I led him towards the room we were sleeping in. His footsteps were clumsy as he nearly ran into a wall, almost knocking us over.

Once I had the door opened, I pushed him rather roughly so he would actually move. He laughed like a child as I walked him to the bed, pushing him down onto it. Kili grabbed me, pulling me down with him.

“My lady likes it rough.” His smile was lazy and I scoffed at him.

“You, my prince are drunk beyond belief. Can you even sit up by yourself?”

“Take my clothes off.” He murmured into the pillow.

“You wish.” As I started to stand up by myself, I walked across the room to strip from my leggings and into one of Kili’s nightshirts.

“What are you doin’ Tauriel?” He asked at the ceiling.

“I’m getting ready to sleep, as should you.” He sat up now, staring at me with unfocused eyes.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Why are you?” I challenged him and much to my relief, he shut up, his intoxicated mind trying to process what I had said to him.

I sat next to him on the bed now, my bare legs crossed as I undid the tie on the front of his shirt as I slipped it over his head. He smiled at me, rubbing the side of my face.

“You’re pretty.”

“You’re drunk.”

He smirked at me, his dark eyes running over my bare skin as I pushed him back down, throwing the covers on top of us. I leaned over to where the candle was on the nightstand, blowing it out, leaving us in the dark; in the wee hours of the morning.

Kili grabbed my waist, pulling me so he could drunkenly kiss me, his hands squeezed the top part of my thighs.

“What do you think you’re doing, my prince?” I asked him.

“What does it look like?” Kili smirked as he brought my face down to kiss me again.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping, just like everyone else in this kingdom is trying to do.” I said, flipping on my side so my back was to him.

“I’m not sleepy; you said we had all night. I could’ve had you up here hours ago…”

 Kili trailed his kisses down my side and stopped at my stomach, before running his hands over my skin, and pressing his lips to my bump. “Your mommy isn’t being very fun.”

The flutter of tiny kicks came back as Kili smiled against my skin; his voice filling the silence. My hands tangled in his hair.

“Mommy is tired from chasing a certain drunken prince around and having to all but carry him to bed.” I sighed, letting my head fall back against the pillow.

“You’re gonna make us both tired.” Kili was still talking to my skin, rubbing his hands over it. “But it’s okay, you’ll be cute. When you’re cute you can get away with a lot of things.”

I laughed out loud in spite of myself. “You think because you’re cute, you can get away with anything, meleth nin?”

He nodded against me, grinning. I sighed before pulling him up to kiss me. “You are a very cute drunk, I will give you that much.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to work super early in the morning and just wanted to get something up for you all to read. I'll go back and edit and add more to this tomorrow morning.

_**Kili P.O.V** _

 

My head was pounding as I attempted to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. The first thing I saw was Tauriel’s red hair as she breathed lightly beside me, her hand draped over me, snuggled into my neck. She was in one of my tunics and I was still in my trousers.  I had a fuzzy head with little to no memory of what in Mahal’s name happened last night.

_I hope I didn’t make a complete idiot of myself._

I guess I would find out soon enough if Tauriel woke up screaming at me. From what I could see from the window, it was still dark outside, so it couldn’t have been morning just yet. She groaned softly, pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my one arm around her, resting my cheek on top of her head, my head spinning slightly.

Finally I managed to somewhat drift back to sleep when her soft whimpers and her suddenly jolting awake made me jump up in reaction, the alcohol feeling like it would make its way back up my throat. I swallowed, my throat burning as her hands reached out to grab me in the darkness.

“Amralime, what’s wrong?” I asked, sitting up now, rubbing the small of her back. Tauriel’s breathing was short and quick. I wrapped my one arm around her, trying to help her calm herself.

“I had another nightmare.” She brushed the stray tears away on her dampened cheeks.

“About what?” I murmured, rubbing one of my hands across her sharp cheekbones, tilting her head so I could see her eyes.

“It’s always me trying to run up Ravenhill, trying to save you, but I never make it in time…” She shuddered.

“Come here,” I pulled her into my arms completely now, holding her tightly. I didn’t want to tell her I had the same nightmare, except I was trying to run to her, but I could never reach her.

In my dreams she would scream for me, but I could never run fast enough, the closer I got to her the more they drifted away into darkness.

“I can’t lose you, Kili.” Tauriel whispered hoarsely into my bare shoulder.

“You won’t, baby. I’m right here.” 

Slowly her cries quieted as I just laid with her, running my hands through her hair, until her tiny fingers grabbed at my face, pulling me down so she could press her lips to mine. I probably reeked like ale, but she didn’t seem to mind as her fingers intertwined themselves in my hair, it was something she did when she needed to be close to me, I had noticed.

“Can you sleep?” Tauriel whispered. I wanted to nod and curl back up like a baby and sleep away my hangover but I shrugged my shoulders instead. If she needed me, there was no chance in hell I was just going to turn over and sleep instead.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m up now.”

She smiled against my skin as my fingers trailed down to her growing belly, placing my one hand over the bump that wasn’t so small anymore. “What happened last night?” I asked, my voice rough.

Tauriel looked at me, her eyes tired, but still wanting to talk. She didn’t want to sleep because she was afraid she would keep having that nightmare, although she didn’t have to come out and say it. I knew because it was how I felt after having dreams like those.

“Nothing that interesting. I just had to put you to bed.” She laughed quietly.

“I didn’t do anything stupid again, did I?” I smiled when I felt the light flutters against my hand. “I don’t remember anything.”

“Fili was worse than you, if that’s any indication of how you acted. You mostly just kept falling over and asking me to take your clothes off. But you should go back to sleep, Kili. I know you’re tired.”

“No, if you’re up then I’m up.” I was laying on my back now, Tauriel nuzzled into my one side. “What did Fili do?”

Tauriel laughed lightly. “He fell asleep like a baby in Sigrid’s lap and went on about how he could get used to her calling him her prince. He also announced to everyone that he was lonely and needed a wife. I think your mother finally talked some sense into him.”

I laughed, thinking of how my majestic older brother was going to feel waking up realizing he had acted like a child, falling asleep like a baby curled up in a human girl’s lap and crying about how lonely he was. A part of me wished I would’ve stayed sober a while longer just to witness that in all its glory; but at least now I would have something to say back whenever he teased me about my poetry I spoke to Tauriel in Laketown.

“Why am I not naked?” I asked into her hair. “Seeing as I apparently kept asking you.”

“You were out sleeping before I could even lift you up to take your clothes off.”

“I think I’m still kind of drunk, to be honest with you.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, meleth nin. We didn’t go to bed ‘till nearly three in the morning. It’s maybe five now. It’s still dark. You still haven’t slept it off yet.”

“Well my lady I’m not tired anymore, so what are we supposed to do now? And why are you still wearing this?” I tugged at my shirt she was wearing, lifting it up so I could stare at her creamy skin.

“I was too tired to even take it off, plus you were already asleep so there was no point.”

“I’m awake now.” I smirked, kissing the top of her head, lifting her chin with my finger so I could put my lips to hers.

“Mmmm.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. My mind was still clouded from the alcohol, but it didn’t change how much I wanted her.

Bombur and Gloin had said the ‘honeymoon’ phase died down quick as soon as their wives were pregnant and even less when their babes were born, but it wasn’t like that with Tauriel; as her slender fingers skillfully undid the laces to my pants, rubbing against my skin. Bombur grumbled that his wife didn’t even look at him, let alone let him touch her. I didn’t have the heart to say maybe it was because he was well over three hundred pounds, but that’s what dwarven women were attracted to anyway.

I murmured Khuzdul in her ear sleepily as I kissed down her neck, turning her over so her back was facing me, pressing myself against her.  Lifting her one leg and hooking it around mine I slowly slid myself inside her, feeling her warm insides.

She groaned softly, as I tucked her long hair to the side before trailing kisses down her neck and onto her spine; when she arched herself against me, pushing harder against me. With one hand on the curve of her back, I leaned her forward, feeling her tighten around me, my one hand snaked out to rub the top of her with my thumb, rolling it back and forth on her clit.

Tauriel’s body tensed around me as I went back and forth, sliding in as deep as I could possibly go.

“Kili…” Her breathing was heavy and I felt myself tense when she whispered my name.

It was me that was doing this to her, that could make her feel this way, nobody else. It was my name she cried out, it was me she reached for in the dark. I smiled against her back, kissing and sucking on the softened muscles of her back; which made me slow my pace.

Tauriel pushed herself against me again, arching her back. “Kili…don’t stop…”

Well, that was all the permission I needed, she didn’t need to tell me twice. I pushed myself harder and faster until I was hitting her spot, feeling her tighten her grip around me, which made me groan in return and with one final thrust I released myself inside her.  Tauriel sighed happily, murmuring words in elvish before turning around, pulling me close to her.

“I love you.” She whispered to me, nuzzling her face into my neck. I ran my fingers through her hair until her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off back to sleep.

I laid there, just staring at her for Mahal knows how long, just admiring her. I looked at the way her face softened as she slept, the way her mouth hung slightly open and her breathing pattern. I memorized every curve on her pale surface, running my hands over her stomach; the softness was there now and smiled when the kicks of tiny feet met my hands. Listening to her breathing and feeling her small arms wrapped around me relaxed me, as my eyes started to shut.

Just as I was ready to fall asleep, there was a heavy knock on our door. I looked to Tauriel, who was still sound asleep. I stumbled around in the darkness, looking for my pants.  

_What in Mahal’s name is going on? If it’s Fili, I’ll have his head._

When I slipped them on, I stalked over to the door, opening it slightly, wincing as the light from the hall drifted in the room. I widened my eyes when I realized it was Thorin, his voice rough as he spoke. Judging by the way my uncle was squinty eyed and red faced, it was clear we were both feeling the same way- hungover as hell.

“Were you sleeping?” He mumbled and I shook my head.

“Not really no.”

“I wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t important.”

“What’s going on?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Guess who showed up at the gates not even five minutes ago?”

I wasn’t in the mood for guessing games, especially not at this ungodly hour. “I don’t know…”

“Thranduil. He’s demanding an explanation as to why his captain of the guard is in Erebor with a dwarf prince.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think Thranduil and Tauriel had a father/daughter like relationship. I think Thranduil is more betrayed than anything but won't do anything to harm her. This visit I think is more about him making sure she will be okay (protective dad mode, kinda), seeing as he raised her as his own and what not.

“He’s what!” I hissed.

That fairy woodland rat, or Tauriel’s former king I guess was the more proper term, was at the gate demanding why she was here with me. Why it was any of his business to begin with was beyond me.

Thorin rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Just get dressed and come up with me to settle the situation before your mother gets up there.”

I nodded before walking quietly back into my dark room, where Tauriel was still curled under the blanket. I slipped on a shirt and closed the door behind me softly.

Thorin and I walked through the deserted halls quietly, but with purpose. If Thranduil thought he was going to try and take Tauriel from me, I’d put an arrow right between his eyes. He banished her; he left her to die without any second thought.

“Where’s Fili?” I asked, noticing that as we got to the end of the hallway, my brother was nowhere to be found, neither was Dwalin. Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo stood at the gate, the little hobbit rocked back and forth on his feet nervously.

“Your brother’s a bit…indisposed at the moment.” Thorin shook his head, “He made quite the spectacle last night, he won’t be awake for a while and when he does he’ll be too embarrassed to leave his room.”

“I heard he was crying about how lonely he was.” I laughed.

“Bard wasn’t exactly impressed that the prince of Erebor was passed out drunk on his daughter’s lap.”

This was the first time since Ravenhill that Thorin and I were talking normally, almost laughing at the situation Fili had put himself in.

“What are you laughing at? Your elf lass…I mean Tauriel had to walk you back to your bed like she was walking a child.”

I shrugged, smiling happily at the mention of her. I had to give Thorin credit, his hatred for elves ran bone deep, but he managed to have a change of heart when Bilbo scolded him to be thankful we were all still standing.

“Master Kili,” Gandalf greeted me, his old eyes flickering with amusement.  “Lord Thranduil is out there, he wishes to speak with the both of you,” He looked to Thorin, “I would advise you both to keep your tempers in check.”

“Quite frankly none of this is his business.” Thorin muttered, “He came here to ask why the captain he banished is here? Why should we be patient with him?”

“I suggest you go ask him that.” Gandalf pointed to the platform where not so long ago my Uncle had shot an arrow at the elf king.

Thorin sighed before motioning for me to follow him. The two of us stepped to the edge, looking over the clearing that the battle had taken place on. The elf lord was on one of his elk’s; two of his soldiers stood at his side, but neither drew their arms.

“Thorin Oakenshield,” Thranduil called, staring up at us with his creepy blue eyes that were nearly see through, “Would you care to tell me why exactly my captain of the guard is in your kingdom?”

“She was banished by you, she made that perfectly clear, so I fail to see how it’s any of your concern what your former captain is doing in Erebor.” My Uncle snapped.

“Tauriel has been charged with treason.”

“On what grounds, Thranduil?” Gandalf interrupted us, coming to speak as well.

“She all but pointed an arrow at my head when I refused to let her go save her dwarf! And even after that, she still didn’t listen to me! She ran like a lovesick puppy to fight alongside them.”

_She pointed an arrow at him?_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thorin smirk in amusement.

“I think I found a new respect for your elf maid.” He whispered gruffly to me.

I grinned now, knowing that Thorin was now fully on my side. “I told you she was perfect.”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “Don’t push it.”

Gandalf even looked surprised, and then coughed before continuing. “It seems as though your issue isn’t with her treason, but more so that she resides with the dwarves, Thranduil. Why not just leave her be?”

“I’ve heard some rumors for her absence towards the end of her captain duties, mostly due to her sickness,” Thranduil rolled his eyes, “I believe your black haired nephew is to blame for that.”

Now it was my turn to smile smugly at the elven king.

“Yes,” Thorin said, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. “We’re all well aware of that.”

“Where is Tauriel? I would like to have some words with her.”

“You’re not going anywhere near her!” I yelled, my attempt to control my temper a fail. “You’re the one who banished her and left her for dead!”

“Yes, I left her for dead. She was nothing more than a traitor, who would prefer the company of you people to her own kind.”

“You want to know where Tauriel is? She’s safe in my bed right now, sleeping in my blankets and waiting for me to come back,” Thorin lowered his head, shaking it slightly. “And that’s where she’ll be waking up for the rest of her life!”

Thranduil looked mildly amused at my outburst before Gandalf put a hand over me to shut me up. Everyone stopped when we heard footsteps storming up to where we were all standing, my mother stood, her hands on her hips with her eyebrows creased in annoyance.

“What in Mahal’s name are you yelling about?” She turned to glare at me, “I could hear you from all the way downstairs! Thorin!” She turned to stare down my uncle who put his hands up in protest. “Who did you rip off this time?”

“Would you calm down Dis-” Mom swung an arm out to smack him on the head. Thorin jumped out of the way, trying to push his younger sister away from him as she came at him with both fists.

“Lady Dis,” Gandalf interrupted, trying to capture my mother’s attention so she couldn’t corner Thorin against the concrete wall. Bilbo all but cowered away from her, shuffling himself beside me.

“Dwalin and I along with everyone else are trying to sleep and here you jackasses are, making a racket…” Her voice stopped short when she looked over the gate to see who stood there. Thranduil looked up to see who was yelling. “Well, look who decided to show up. There are a few words I’d like to say to you, you cowardly woodland fairy!”

“Where’s Dwalin?” Thorin asked someone, “Get her out of here.”

Thranduil looked uninterested. “It’s been a long time, Princess of Erebor. May I say your son turned into be quite the charmer. Influencing Guard Captain’s to run away with them to their kingdom, to abandon their own kind in war. A captain who pointed an arrow at my head for forbidding her to run after her stupid dwarf so you’ll forgive me if I want her charged for treason.” 

“Oh don’t you even start with me, Thranduil! I remember how you abandoned us, leaving us for dead, much like you did to her!” Dis yelled loud enough so that if anyone was still sleeping at this point, they would be wide awake now. “You so much as try to take her from us and I will split your head open!”

Even Gandalf, the mighty wizard stood off to the side, avoiding any kind of attention from my mother’s intense stare down with the elf lord.

I noticed Dwalin come up the stairs, with no shirt on, his scarred skin exposed. He snuck up behind her and picked her up in his two arms as she kicked her legs out, trying to free herself to lunge at the elf king, but his grip was tighter as he nodded at Thorin.

“Alright little lady,” He hauled her up over her shoulder.  “That’s enough.”

“Dwalin I swear to Mahal you put me down!” Dis demanded, beating her hands off his back.

He laughed against her, “Your threats don’t sway me, Dis. I’ve already faced your wrath,” He looked to a scar than ran along his arm. “When you were just a child and tried to stab me with my own dagger when you didn’t want to nap.”

Dwalin carried my mother back down the stairs as she struggled to get out of his strong grasp. 

I looked at Thorin who shook his head. “And she said we were the ones making noise.” He muttered as we could still hear her yelling and swearing.

 “I just want to speak with the child I took in, raised her as my own and ask her what I ever did to deserve this kind of betrayal!” Thranduil called out.

“It’s not betrayal; she loves him as he does her! If Thorin Oakenshield of all people can accept it, why can’t you?” Gandalf interrupted, rubbing his temple, “I am tired not to mention grumpy from dealing with a bunch of drunken dwarves so if you could please just be on your way, I would be grateful. There is nothing more to discuss here, Thranduil. Good day.” The wizard turned on his heel before exiting, muttering about how he was the only one with sense around here.

Thorin and I looked to each other before he spoke to Thranduil. “You have no place here to demand to speak with anyone, let alone my nephew’s wife. You banished Tauriel and left her when the orcs attacked. You have no right nor do you deserve to talk to the girl who saved his life numerous times.”

Thorin turned, descending back down the stairs and I followed suit, leaving the elven king out in the cold of the winter.

As we rounded the corner back to the hall, I ran face first into Fili, who moaned, putting a hand to his head.

“What was mom making all that bloody noise for?” He grumbled, his eyes bloodshot and the tip of his nose red. He reeked worse than me and Thorin put together of ale.

Thorin glanced at Fili. “Thranduil was here and she had some unfinished business with him.”

“Yeah, if unfinished business is making death threats.” I said, before a smile broke out across my face, “So brother!” I swung an arm around him as he groaned, “What is this I hear of you crying like a baby and sleeping in Sigrid’s lap?”

“I did what!” He asked, putting a hand to his head, rubbing his eyes.

“You might have some explaining to do to Bard and whoever else found your drunken indecency offensive.” Thorin muttered, “You’re supposed to start courting the lass before you fall asleep face first in her lap; Prince of Erebor.”

“What the hell happened last night?” Fili asked, turning to look at me, “You were no better than me from I remember, falling all over and Tauriel had to basically carry you off to bed.”

“At least we’re married.” I smirked, “So that’s completely acceptable.”

“Oh yeah, mister ‘she walks in starlight in another world, you cannot be her, do you think she could’ve loved me?’ Nothing can be more embarrassing than that.”

Thorin looked at me, raising his eyebrows at me before shaking his head. “I don’t want to know and quite frankly I’m hungover and don’t have time to deal with you two. Goodnight.” He stalked back off to his sleeping quarters, leaving me and my brother alone in the dark hallway.

“Did I really fall asleep on Sigrid?” Fili asked me, his eyes wide, “What did she do?”

“Oh, she was loving it, especially when you said you could get used to her calling you her prince.”

“Oh sweet Mahal…What have I done?”

“If anything brother, I’d say it helped you tell Sigrid how you really felt about her.” I laughed when Fili’s face turned bright red. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to bed. I'm thinkin' you should too, you'll have a lot of explaining to do to mom when she comes to find you." 

I turned away from him, walking back to the room where Tauriel lay, still asleep. Her pale arm was draped lazily over her face as I slid in next to her, kissing her gently before wrapping my arm around her, pulling her close to me. She sighed, wrapping herself around me, kissing my sleepily.

“Where were you?” Tauriel murmured into my skin, running her fingers through my hair before grabbing my face to kiss me again.

“Thorin and I just needed to take care of something, amralime.” I whispered, my hand stroked over her soft skin before settling on her middle.

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry my love.” I placed a kiss on her soft lips before I rested my head against her hair.

“Kili?”

“Mmmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Tauriel.”


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tauriel P.o.V** _

 

Kili was snoring softly beside me when I finally decided to open my eyes after a night of tossing and turning. I smiled at my prince, remembering having to put him to bed in his drunken state. I placed my lips on his cheek, trailing kisses down to his jawline, as he moaned, putting an arm lazily around me, pulling me closer.

“How’s the hangover treating you, meleth nin?” I giggled against his bare chest.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair, his eyes adjusting to the light. “I really shouldn’t have drank that much.”

“I told you so.” I said, smug.

Kili rolled his eyes, “I guess you were right, Tauriel. Shoulda listened to you, I would’ve been able to witness Fili make an absolute moron of himself.” Kili laughed.

I remembered the blonde haired prince pouting that he was lonely and was in need of a wife; and when poor Sigrid addressed him formally, he all but started making sexual innuendos. Once he was done making a scene, he fell face first into Sigrid’s lap, his hands curled around her dress and fell asleep there.

Sigrid’s father Bard wasn’t too impressed that the older dwarf had decided to drunkenly sleep on his daughter, murmuring sweet words in Khuzdul into her dress, the words Kili had often spoken to me; although I didn’t understand it, I recognized some of the words. I personally thought it was sweet, the way Sigrid smiled at him, playing with his blonde braids as he snored lightly against her.

“Who was yelling this morning?” I asked, remembering vaguely how I had heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs, but I thought I was dreaming.

“Oh that was just my mother, making death threats, everyday kind of thing.” Kili shrugged, “Dwalin had to carry her downstairs so she wouldn’t split Thranduil’s head open.”

I pulled back from him to make eye contact, my heart suddenly jumped into my throat as I found it hard to swallow. “Thranduil was…here? Why?”

I had a feeling I knew why my former king would come here as soon as word got out that his old captain was residing in Erebor with one of the dwarf princes. He would probably try to charge me for treason as I abandoned my post and disobeyed his orders, not to mention put an arrow to his head.

“It’s nothing, we settled it. He just wanted to know why you were here.”

“He’s not trying to charge me with treason?”

“Gandalf and Thorin wouldn’t stand for it. He said Thranduil’s reason for being upset was having more to do with the fact that you live here as opposed to you actually acting out against him. You never told me you put an arrow to his head, Amralime.” Kili smirked in amusement. 

“Oh, well yeah. He was trying to turn away and trying to forbid me from running after you so I kind of…threatened him, I guess you could say.” I thought for a moment, “Thorin defended me?”

His uncle, the King had stood for me apparently, defending me to my own former king. That was news to me as I knew Thorin had never exactly been fond of me, let alone liking the idea that the youngest member to the line of Durin carried elf blood in him.

“Of course, especially after he found out you almost killed Thranduil.” Kili laughed, “He told me he found a new respect for you.”

“I honestly thought you were going to die, I didn’t think anything through and I would’ve been willing to kill anyone that stood in my way at that point, even…my old king. I thought for sure he would’ve had me killed in an instant, but he didn’t. Instead, he just let me run.”

“He said he raised you as his own.” Kili stated, looking at me now.

“I lost my parents during a night raid by orcs.” I answered, evenly. “Thranduil took me in and raised me alongside Legolas. I was the favourite one. He made me captain of the guard, trained me to do all the fighting I know.”

“Mahal, I didn’t know that.” Kili said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. “I’m sorry, amralime.”

“It’s fine, it was well over six hundred years ago.”

I winced at how easy it was for me to talk about that like it was nothing. But over centuries it all starts to fade, the connection I once felt to them was gone, leaving me with nothing more than an empty feeling.

“I didn’t even know my father, well I don’t remember him. I was only three when he died.” Kili said, his voice distant. “I couldn’t imagine losing my mom.”

“It was hard.”  I vaguely remembered my mother’s face, with angled, sharp features, much like my own. “But it’s life, everything happens for a reason. I wouldn’t be here right now, if Thranduil hadn’t saved me, even though I did betray his trust.”

“You’re stronger than most.” Kili placed a kiss on top of my head, “I knew that the second I laid eyes on you when you killed two spiders with one dagger.”

“That was nothing.” I smiled. “Two spiders is easy as day. The hard part was trying to ignore you.”

“How did that work for you?” He smirked, twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers.

“Mmmm, I don’t know, meleth nin…” My voice trailed off as I ran my fingers up his chest, touching my lips lightly to his.

Kili kissed me back, tangling his fingers in my hair before the door opened, as we both sat up, startled.

“Mom!” Kili moaned, throwing the covers up over himself as Dis stood in the doorway.

“I was the first person to see you naked, Kili, may I remind you that.” She gave me a small smile, “Although Thorin’s wondering why you’re not down there with the rest of them. They’ve already started rebuilding the gate some more, and hopefully they can get to some of the lower levels today, so you’d better get your hungover self out of bed.”

“Fili’s still in bed.” Kili argued.

“I’m headed to his room next; he and I have some things to discuss about last night. Hopefully he’s embarrassed himself enough to admit he has feelings for Sigrid and will finally start to properly court her.” Dis rolled her eyes slightly. “Whenever you’re ready Tauriel, you can come down so I can start sewing you some clothes to fit you.”

I nodded at Dis, who closed the door behind her. We heard her walk a distance and then the banging on Fili’s door with some muffled shouting.

“I’m too hungover to deal with this.” He muttered, reaching to slip on his shirt, doing up his pants.

I stood up to put on my leggings and one of Kili’s shirts.

“You can still sleep you know,” Kili said from across the room as he ran his fingers through his hair before lacing up his boots.

I shook my head. “It’s almost late morning, I can’t sleep all day.” I laughed, “Especially when everyone else is up.”

“Has your morning sickness got any better?”

“Yeah, a lot actually. I think being in a bed and getting a proper sleep has helped a lot with it.” I ran a hand over my tummy.

Kili came over to pull me in for a hug. “Good. Are you ready to go out and see what everyone’s doing?”

I nodded as I let him take my hand and walk with me out the door.

Down at the front of the gate, most of the dwarves were already at work, hauling up more stone blocks and sweeping up the dust and debris that collected on the concrete floor. Bard’s son Bain was sorting through all the weaponry that was left behind after the battle, his father at Thorin’s side, helping haul up the sturdy rocks.

Bilbo stumbled back and forth as he tried to balance the weapons in his arms that was passed to him by Bain, nearly buckling under their weight before leading them over to Gandalf, who inspected them and sorted them into piles.

Fili was up, much to my surprise, his face paled from his hangover and his eyes were bloodshot as he hauled a length of wood over his shoulder, looking grumpy as ever.

Kili walked with me over to where Dis was sitting, the same place the fire had been going last night. Sigrid sat next to her, helping her weave some fabric together. He kissed my cheek before running off to join his brother as Thorin barked orders at the two of them.

“Goodmorning, Tauriel.” Dis greeted me, smiling as I sat down on her other side. “Sorry to wake you two up, but I figured it would be better me than Thorin. He was starting to get cranky and more demanding that Kili and Fili wake up so I said I’d get them up and going. Thorin’s quite irritable when he’s hungover.”

“And quite irritable when my former king comes to the gate before dawn asking for me, I’m assuming?” I offered Dis a small smile.

“Kili told you, eh? I told Thranduil he would be taking you over my dead body. Wanted you for treason. I heard you pointed an arrow right at his head.”

Sigrid gasped as she looked at me, her blue eyes wide. “You threatened the King of the Woodland realm, Tauriel?”

“More like king of the Woodland fairies, but yeah. “ Dis snorted in laughter.

“But why?”

“He forbid me for going after Kili to try and save him, to fight alongside him. When you’re so worried about someone you’re willing to kill anything that stands between you and them.” I told her, “But luckily you’ll never have to be in that situation.”

“Was that why there was all the yelling this morning?” Sigrid asked. I shrugged.

“I don’t know, I was sleeping.”

“That would’ve been me, my girls. Those boys were making such a racket I went storming up there to yell at them to be quiet, but then I realized who was out there and I needed to have a few more words with Thranduil before I could go back down. I didn’t really get to because _someone_ ,” She said loudly and looked pointedly at Dwalin, “Hauled me over his shoulder and carried me back downstairs.”

“Little lady, you went up there to yell at Thorin and Kili for being loud and then ended up being the one to wake everyone under the mountain up.” Dwalin said, a smirk of amusement played along his lips. “You tried to beat up your own brother, I had to intervene, can’t have you accidentally killing the king.”

“You call me little lady one more time, Dwalin and I’ll do to you what I was about to do to Thorin.” She shook her fist at him.

“Anytime, anywhere, lady.” Dwalin smiled before returning to smashing rock with a sledgehammer to break it down into shapes that fit more easily together.

Dis rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back to me. “So lass, I’ve started on a few basic dresses with thicker fabric for winter, you’ll only need a few seeing as we’re already halfway through February. Then we’ll make you some lighter dresses for spring and summer. Being pregnant in sweltering heat isn’t fun at all, believe me.”

I lifted my arm out so Dis could measure how much fabric she would need. I was a warrior, a trained guard, not a seamstress. Sigrid’s slim fingers easily glided in and out of the fabric, weaving more of it together; I wouldn’t be able to do anything like that. I was trained to throw daggers, not handle sewing needles.

“I’m not skilled in this.” I murmured as I ran the fabric through my hands, wondering how on earth it could be made to be worn.

“Trust me, my girl I wasn’t either in my younger days. I spent more time chasing after Dwalin and Thorin, throwing knives and swords than I ever did in a kitchen. Although when you have two rambunctious boys who are constantly tearing their clothes,” She shot a look at Fili and Kili, “You learn to do basics. I’ll teach you as you go.”

“I’ve made a few blankets for the baby, Tauriel.” Sigrid said, pointing at the pile that sat next to her. I reached over, picking one up, running my hands against the soft fabric, perfect for wrapping a baby in. They were perfect.

“Thank you, Sigrid.” I looked up at her, “It means a lot to me, especially since I can’t sew anything to save my life.”

“I did to make extra money back in Laketown,” Sigrid explained, “And I made a couple new shirts for Fili seeing as his old ones were well worn down.”

Dis wrapped her arms around me, measuring how far I was showing now, before smiling to herself. “You’re starting to show more, love.”

“I feel fat.” I muttered, crossing my arms over me. “Nothing fits properly, even Kili’s shirts have gotten tight on me, and I can’t even sit right.”

Dis laughed, “Oh Mahal, just think of it this way- you’re only closer to finally meeting the baby. And Sigrid, I’m sure Fili will really appreciate that and it will somewhat calm his embarrassment.”

“How did that go?” I turned to ask her.

Sigrid laughed her voice high as bells. “He was so shy this morning, and grumpy too. But as soon as I said hello his face turned bright red.”

I laughed as I looked at Fili, who was the more reserved one of the brothers.

“Well hopefully that shook some sense into him and now he can finally start behaving properly around you,” Dis said, “The both of you will make fine princesses.” She put an arm around the both of us, pulling us close.

“That would one day make us sisters.” Sigrid smiled shyly at me, as I hugged her close to me.

“It would, now if you’ll excuse me,” Dis stood up, “I have to break up a fight between your princes.” She stalked over to where Fili and Kili were arguing, Fili swinging first at Kili as Kili lunged back at him.

“They’re both cranky.” Sigrid laughed, “That’s why I don’t drink.”

I smiled, rubbing my belly with my one hand. “They’re a handful, that’s for sure.” I looked at Sigrid again, “Fili’s very lucky to have you.”

“As Kili is very blessed to have you. And your baby.” She reached over to brush her hand against mine. “You’ll make a great mother, Tauriel.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I see how you look out for Kili and how protective you two are of each other. I feel sorry for whoever would decide to step between you two and your baby.”

I smiled, sitting back as the morning sun shone through the gate. I watched Kili lift up the blocks, hauling it over his shoulder, slamming it against the other stones. I thought into the future, I thought of summertime, watching a little dark haired boy run off into the field, his tiny feet toddling unsteady, his eyes full of happiness and his smile full of mischief; always ready for an adventure.

 I thought of my black haired archer, the one who captured my heart in the forest of Mirkwood; his hair tangled in knots past his jawline and his eyes all but pierced through my heart the second he looked at me, his smile turned to a smirk when I held my dagger at his back to put him in his prison cell. My black haired archer, who made love to me in the dungeons of the Woodland realm, holding onto me as if at any minute I would disappear; whispering words of a different language lovingly to me as his tattooed arms held me, naked, trembling and completely vulnerable underneath him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first 'family' dinner, where everything goes horribly wrong. And some feels towards the end.

“Alright, girls come with me.” Dis said, interrupting my daydreams and standing up. “We’re going to have our first dinner as a family tonight.”

Through the afternoon my skills at sewing increased significantly, much to my surprise. My slender fingers weaved in and out of the fabrics, sewing them together and I had managed to make one tiny sleeper for the baby, with the help of Dis, who had helped me estimate the size seeing as I didn’t really know how small the baby would be. The sleeper was no longer than my arm, a pale yellow colour seeing as we didn’t know the gender either, although everyone convinced it would be a boy.

Sigrid had made a pile of tiny baby blankets, along with some more clothes for Fili and helped me make a few new shirts for Kili as well seeing as his were worn down from countless months of being on the road.

Dis led us down the hallway on the main floor all the way to the middle of the palace, where the dining hall was.  Tilda had come in from playing outside in the snow to help us, holding onto Dis’ hand as she walked us through the kitchen and the dining hall, explaining where everything was.

The table was long and made of heavy wood that could easily sit more than thirty people. She ran a cloth over it, clearing off the dust that had gathered from years of going unused.

“Okay, I’m going to need you Tilda to start setting the table. How many plates will we need…” Dis thought for a moment. “There’s Thorin, me, Dwalin, Tauriel, Kili, Fili, Sigrid, you, Bard, Bain, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. That’s…twenty one. Come here, these are where the plates and cutlery are.” Dis pointed at the top cupboard and drawer, before turning to Sigrid and me. “You can start cutting up those potatoes, and Tauriel you can start boiling some water before you mash them.”

I nodded as Dis showed me where the pots were kept as I pulled one out, filling it with water as she lit a fire and I placed the pot on top, watching for it to start bubbling.

“What else did Gandalf bring from Rivendell?” Sigrid asked as she sliced the skins off before putting them in a pile beside her. When Gandalf had caught up with us, he had sent word to Rivendell and Lord Elrond had sent a cartful of food to tide us over until we could go hunting again and start the gardens.

“Everything, it looks.” Dis said, pulling the covers off of the boxes that were laid on the counter. “Vegetables, celery, carrots…we could make a nice stew with it. There’s bread, biscuits, apples and berries. Elrond went all out.”

Sigrid passed the potatoes to me as I put them in the pot, bringing the water to a boil.

“The boys won’t be very happy there’s not a lot of meat, but they’ll have to deal with it until they go hunting; but if any of them dare to complain I’ll hit them upside the head with the pot, I can tell you that much.”

So much of my life I had spent being a nomad, not really participating in any kind of domestic lifestyle, even though I lived in the Woodland Realm, I was never really there. I was mostly out in the wilderness on hunting trips or sleeping in the wild, under the starlight. Never in a hundred centuries did I ever think I would be standing in a kitchen with my mother in law, and future sister making supper for our men and then cleaning up after them while they continued to rebuild the palace for us.

“Hopefully Fili’s not so cranky anymore and will actually decide to socialize.” Sigrid muttered as she grabbed some bread, putting in two different baskets and passed them to Tilda to put on the table. “I just want to know what on earth he was saying to me in your language.” She looked at Dis.

“They talk to you in it?” Dis asked, and I nodded.

“Kili does to me, sometimes…” My voice trailed off when I realized the only time he ever did was during sex. That wasn’t something I was about to share with his mother.

“Fili only did when he was drunk.” Sigrid said, “Although I can’t remember how to pronounce them so I guess unless he tells me it’s going to be some kind of secret.”

“I don’t even want to know what they speak to you in Khuzdul.” Dis said, grabbing the pot of stew and walked to set it on the dining room table. “Knowing those boys, it’s nothing appropriate and I think we’d all be better off not knowing.” She laughed slightly, before shaking her head.

I washed the berries and apples before setting them on plates and putting them on either ends of the table, along with the jugs of Ale Lady Dis had poured.

“Tilda,” Dis started, “Be a dear and go tell the men that dinner’s-“

Before Dis could finish her sentence, the door was all but barreled down as the group of dwarves came storming in, yelling and hollering at each other, fighting each other for a seat at the enormous table.  Bilbo trailed behind them, more timidly; followed by Gandalf and Bard and Bard’s son.

“We smelt food,” Gloin said, shuffling his way to a seat.

Kili came up to me, pulling me into a chair next to him, as the dwarves started grabbing at whatever they could get their hands on. Fili murmured a hello to Sigrid before he sat next to her, her father on her other side. Dwalin sat next to Dis, who had her hands on her hips glaring as Bofur started throwing food at Bombur to catch in his mouth.

“May I remind you all that we are in the presence of women.” Bilbo muttered, putting a hand to his head.

Gandalf sat next to Thorin, who nearly dodged a piece of bread from getting thrown at his head by someone at the other end of the table.

“Where in Mahal’s name did your manners go?” Dis glared at Kili who flung a piece of food across the table at his brother.

“Oh my lady, don’t even get me started when they came to my house in Bag End.” Bilbo said turning to glare at Gandalf, who merely shrugged.

Dis cocked an eyebrow at the hobbit, before turning to glare at her boys. “What exactly did they do, Master Baggins?”

“They all but pillaged my pantry…” The hobbit was silenced when Bofur climbed on the table, walking over everyone’s plates, handing out mugs of ale.

“Would ya like one, Bilbo?” He asked, holding out a glass to the hobbit, who sighed wearily.

“No thank you, now if you could get your boots out of my plate that would be very lovely thank you.” He groaned, pushing his plate out of the way.

“Bofur!” Dis called, grabbing him by his boot. “You sit down right now! I would expect better behaviour from all of you.” She glared at Dwalin as he poured some of his ale down Oin’s trumpet that he used for hearing as the old dwarf put it to his mouth, blowing out the liquid right at Dori.

Thorin looked mildly amused and slightly disgusted when another piece of food was chucked down the table. He sat on the other side of me, seeming to still want to avoid Dis after their apparent confrontation this morning when she almost took his head off for waking her up.

“Is this normal?” I asked Kili, who smiled in amusement.

“This is everyday kind of stuff, Tauriel.” Thorin said, looking at me and then at his nephew. “Manners are lost on most of them, except myself of course.”

Gandalf snorted. “Thorin, there are times when I’ve wanted to downright smack you around for your lack of manners, especially towards certain elf kings.”

Balin, the oldest dwarf ducked down as he glared at Nori, who was trying to pocket a piece of silverware when nobody was looking.

“Oh yeah, brother,” Dis said, taking a swig of her ale, “You’re one to talk about manners I could name a million times you’ve acted like a downright spoiled brat.”

“Dis, don’t even start with me.” Thorin said, “You were the one who was known for the legendary hissy fits when you were a child. That’s where Fili and Kili got it from.”

“Hey!” Kili said, turning to look at his uncle. “What are you talking about, Thorin?”

“If Kili gets his temper from anyone here, it’s you Dis.” Thorin smiled as his sister threw her fork at his head.

Kili continued to argue with Thorin and his mother about his temperamental outbursts, while Fili was quieter than usual, probably on his best behaviour to impress Bard and to do some damage control.

“What do you mean he gets it from me?”

“You’re the one who was making death threats against Thranduil and almost killed me in the process.”

“Has your morning sickness eased up any, my lady?” Dori asked me from across the table, and I remembered he was the one who had offered me the herbs and tea.

“Yes, it’s better now.”

“If you ever need a babysitter, I took care of two brothers I would be more than happy to help. Kili’s a handful on his own.”

I laughed as Kili tensed beside me, resting his hand on my thigh. “What’s that supposed to mean, Dori?”

“I have to agree with you.” I told Dori, “I’m sure I’ll be taking you up on that offer.”

“I raised Ori here,” He patted the shy dwarf on the back, “Mothering him; that was my job all my life.”

Nori sighed, rolling his eyes. “Now you can see why I left home.”

“You didn’t leave home. You were pushed out.” Dori replied, frowning at his younger brother, before turning to me. “Nori pushes the envelope quite a few times; in fact I’d like to smack the crap out him.”

Nori rolled his eyes once more before focusing his attention on communicating with Bifur; the dwarf with the remains of an orc axe in his head that could only speak in Khuzdul. He grunted, hitting the metal place settings against his head.

I looked around me; a pregnant elf with my Kili and his fair haired brother arguing over who was the more embarrassing drunk to the majestic Thorin Oakenshield cowering in fear from his intense younger sister, who had her arms around one of the best warriors I had seen in my time, to Gandalf the Grey, smoking his pipe and smiling at the group, occasionally dodging a flying piece of food. From Dori fussing over young Ori and telling him to eat his greens, to Nori rolling his eyes and pocketing whatever caught his eye, to Bofur who was never without ale in his hand, to the rest of the dwarves who had their own unique traits that made them stand out from each other.

We had all meshed together, creating one of the most odd, dysfunctional families anyone had probably ever witnessed. They were loud, rowdy and overbearing at times, but they welcomed me into their home and made me feel wanted; which was something I hadn’t felt in a very long time.

 

 

“That was a day and a half.” Kili muttered as he walked into our room, unlacing his boots and kicking them off.

“Mmm,” I said, sitting cross legged on the bed in one of his nightshirts, my hair draped to the side. “I had fun admiring you showing off your muscles, though.”

“I wasn’t showing anything off, I was trying to work so Thorin would get off my back about being a drunken nuisance.” Kili laughed, “But happy I could be something for you to stare at for the whole afternoon while I slaved away.”

Lady Dis had made all the men clean up their mess as us ladies went off to our rooms for the night. Tomorrow morning would start early again; this time I would be making more clothes for the whole company, and more blankets that were going to be necessary for the long winter ahead of us.

“My poor prince.” I murmured, as he walked towards the bed, lifting my chin up to brush his lips against mine.

“What are those?” He pointed at the pile of blankets folded neatly, along with the sleeper on the bed.

“Sigrid and I made those for the baby.”

Kili picked up the sleeper with two fingers, “It’s so tiny. It’s supposed to fit in this?”

“It’s for a baby; it’s supposed to be tiny. And yes, for a while he’ll wear it.” I laughed as he sat down next to me.

I ran a hand through his hair that was tangled from the day’s work. I moved the blankets and sleeper over to the dresser in the corner of the room before walking back over to Kili, rubbing my hands over his shoulders. He sighed slightly as I dug my fingers harder into his skin.

“You’re tense.” I said, unlacing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Kili laid back, letting me sit on top of him, wrapping my arms around him, massaging his shoulders.

“It was a hard day. We finished a week’s worth of work in a day and a half.” He rolled his head to the side to place a kiss on my neck, his fingers trailing up my spine. “Tomorrow we’re going upstairs to get it fixed up so everyone can at least be in the rooms their supposed to be in so we’re not stuck in this tiny room anymore.”

“This is tiny?” I asked, “This is the size of what my room was like in Mirkwood.”

“Ah, but my lady I am a prince y’know. I’m supposed to have some fancy room in the upstairs part I guess. That’s where my mom and Thorin stayed when they were kids.” He smiled against my hair, pulling me closer to him. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” I sealed my lips over his.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, you know that, right?” He pulled back, looking at me with his dark eyes.

“Of course I know that. Why?”

“Your nightmares, you have them sometimes.”

“But then I remember you’re there, and then everything’s okay.”

“You looked scared when I told you Thranduil was at the gate.”

I sighed, resting my head against his chest. “I was a little bit, yeah. Normally nothing ever good comes from almost shooting an arrow through a king’s head.” I brought my lips back to his, “But I knew you wouldn’t let them take me away from you.”

Kili tangled his fingers in my hair as he brought my lips to his again, kissing me deeper. I never wanted to let him go, my love for him was so strong I didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like if he wasn’t around.

“I just want you.” I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. _Damn these hormones._ “I want to be close to you…”

What I felt for Kili, I never had imagined I could ever feel this way about someone. This need to be close, to have him, never wanting to let go. I now understood what he felt when he held me tight in the dungeon, never letting go; if at any given moment I would walk away, never looking back. I wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible.

“You can have me anyway you like, baby.” He murmured as I brushed my hands against the side of his face, and through his hair again. His eyes were smouldering, but in a soft, loving way as I wrapped my arms around his neck, sealing the space between us.

His rough fingers slid the shirt over my head as my naked body met his, and Kili gently laid me down underneath him, his warm body hovering over me as he leaned down to trail gentle kisses down my neck and my collarbone.

My hands ran up and down his chest, before trailing down the hardened muscle of his stomach, lightly touching below his hips as he moaned into my hair quietly. His fingers trailed across my thighs, before rolling his finger back and forth along my most sensitive parts. I was already dripping wet as he pulled back, a light smirk danced along his lips before his fingers started working their way against my skin.

I moaned softly, whispering elvish into his black hair as my fingernails dug into his back as he positioned himself above me, closing the space between our bodies entirely. I gasped at first, then my hips relaxed against his thighs as we were connected again, Kili grabbed at my skin as if he couldn’t get enough.

“Amralime, look at me.” He whispered coarsely as my green eyes flickered up to meet his. He kissed me as I parted my lips, letting his tongue dance with mine. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

I wrapped my legs around his back, pulling him close to me now, well as close as our bodies could touch now that I had started showing.

_He knew about my nightmares. I thought he had only woken me up from the one, but he knew about all of them. Had I really been that loud in my sleep for him to notice?_

I nodded, before running my lips over his neck, sinking my teeth in and tasting his skin. He moaned against my skin, reaching his hands out to intertwine his fingers with mine as I gasped when his movements became harder.

“Kili…” My voice trailed off, as he whispered his sweet words to me, tensing when I moaned his name and ran my nails into his back.

“Oh, Mahal, Tauriel…” He murmured, his hands still tangled in mine before they left, grabbing my hips and pulling them up, his thrusts became faster and went deeper as I arched my back against him, tightening around him and he grunted before he went rock hard inside of me, riding out his orgasm as I called his name, pulling him down to wrap my arms around him.

Kili spoke softly to me, whispering about starlight, how I could have loved him as I drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in a while I slept soundly, no nightmares came to me that night or any night after, as I reached for him in the darkness to pull him closer to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel are finally getting stressed about their situation and after a bad day , they both snap. 
> 
> I know he's always happy-go lucky, but I also think he's got quite the temper, especially with some of his reckless behavior, so I thought I'd show some of that.

_**Kili P.O.V** _

 

“Pick up the pace!” Thorin barked as he swung his own axe to chop the tree trunk in half, grunting as he dug it out of the bark, preparing himself to strike again. “Kili, get a move on!”

I rolled my eyes in frustration as I hauled up the broken down trees onto my back and then putting them in one of the carts. It was cold and miserable and I didn’t want to be outside; I wanted to be inside Erebor, not in the field working like a slave.

“If we don’t get these inside, we’ll lose our light and our fires for warmth!” Thorin yelled again, his intensity really starting to annoy me. I understood cutting a few down so we could have fires, but did we really need to start cutting down more trees to make furniture during one of the coldest days I’ve seen since I was a child?

Fili mumbled something beside me before he took his axe to slice the huge branch in two. His fingers were starting to turn blue from the winter wind slicing across our skin. I winced as a sharp piece of wood sliced against my hand, leaving a trickle of blood down my arm. I swore under my breath.

“Kili,” Thorin called again, “How do you expect to build a crib for your baby if you only have one branch from a single tree?”

I grumbled, throwing more wood onto the cart, “I’m workin’ on it.”

“That pile of wood you got there won’t even last a week for your room in this weather.” Dwalin said, eyeballing what I had gathered so far.

I was having an off-day. Between Tauriel and her night terrors from Ravenhill, to arguing with my mother about baby names, to the wedding ceremony she was supposedly planning for Tauriel and me, I was a little stressed out to say the least. Not to mention in about six months I would be totally responsible for another person besides myself. It scared me, but I would never admit that to anyone, I was supposed to be the strong one and be there for Tauriel; it was about her, not me.

“I know that, thanks Dwalin.” I snapped and the older dwarf looked to me, and I shrugged.

“Could you get off my back? I’m working on it.”

“Are you okay, lad?” He asked, “Don’t listen to Thorin, you don’t need wood for a crib right now, you still have plenty of time.”

“Well I might as well do it now, right?”

 Just like I might as well do everything else right now, like get married, hell, why don’t we just have the baby right now while we’re at it? So I could fail miserably at being a father, just like I seemed to be failing at everything else. I couldn’t even calm Tauriel’s own night terrors for her to stop having them.

Even Fili looked to me now, confusion playing along the features of his face. I was rarely ever upset or even cranky and having them notice made me even pissed off. I was up until Mahal knows how late, trying to calm Tauriel down after she woke up, yet again with another nightmare.

Dwalin looked at me again before he muttered something about having to go help Balin. As happy go lucky I was, when I was mad, I was mad and it was best to steer clear of me until I calmed down. I got my hot head from my Mother and Thorin combined.

“Kili…” Fili started as I swung my axe down hard on the tree, causing it to crack right down the middle. “Are you sure you’re okay? Y’know it’s perfectly fine to be nervous…”

“I’m not nervous, you idiot. I’m fine.”

Fili knew damn well I wasn’t fine between Thorin nagging at me and just about everything else going on in my life; but he didn’t say anything, he just took my answer for what it was before returning to his work. Fili also knew when I wasn’t in the mood to talk, it was best I was just left alone. He didn’t have the temper I did; I didn’t know where he got his calm demeanor from.

Once Thorin had finally said it was enough for the day I trudged inside the gates of Erebor with my cartload of wood, a sore back and a numb body from the cold.

The rest of the company had been taking off to the winding hallways, setting it to be carved for tomorrow’s work.

I made my way to my room, swinging the door open rather loudly as Tauriel sat upright on the bed again, her pale legs crossed; not even her smile could calm me down right now as I walked past her to sit on the other end of the bed.

“How was work?” She asked, breaking the silence as she turned to me, brushing one of her hands against my cheek.

“Fine.” I muttered, starting to unlace my boots, feeling my temper unravel the more with each minute passing by.

“What’s wrong, Kili?” Tauriel pulled back to look at me; her being at least the tenth person to ask me what the hell was wrong with me. That’s when I snapped.

“You want to know how my day was, Tauriel? I was up with you all fuckin’ night for the past week because you kept waking up screaming bloody murder, and having to calm you back down, I’m running on maybe five hours sleep in total over the past seven days,” She flinched as I kept ranting, my voice raising with each word I spoke, “I had Thorin bitching at me all day in this cold winter as I nearly got frostbite. I don’t have anything to build a crib from; mom wants to argue with me about baby names when I don’t even know what the fuck we’re having but all I know is that I’m going to be a complete failure at being a father anyway, so what’s the point? I can’t even make your nightmares go away!”

“Kili…”

“She expects me to plan this wedding ceremony when we were already married and I didn’t even realize it!”

“You might have had a bad day, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to take it out on me-“

I laughed once, not even recognizing the person I had become through my own anger and my own demons, not hers. “You’re the one who snuck into my prison cell and started the whole damn thing, Tauriel. Everyone blames me; it’s my fault this happened.”

“You were just as much a part of it as I was, Kili.” She said evenly.

“If I had known what would’ve happened, maybe I wouldn’t have even bothered laying with you.”

All my built up stress had just come out in the span of two minutes at the person who I would never think to hurt in my life, but Tauriel’s soft cry snapped me out of my fit of anger, as I realized what I had said.

“It was my mistake for thinking I could ever love a dwarf.”

Her face fell as she backed away from me, curling herself up into the bed. My heart stopped for a minute before I ran out of the room into the hallway so fast I could barely processed what had just happened. I could still hear her crying as I walked as fast as my legs would take me, right by Fili’s room as he came out to see why I was running out just as the sun was setting.

“Kili!” He called out, but I was already almost at the gates. I carried myself over the smooth surface of the bridge that we had rebuilt before taking off into the open field and into the forest that loomed ahead.

I heard footsteps behind me as I realized Fili had been running after me; trying to call me back but I wasn’t listening. I threw my bow at a tree before smashing my fists against it.

“Fuck!” I swore loud enough birds flew out of the leaves of the tall oaks.

“What on earth happened?” Fili asked, coming towards me, bent over catching his breath.

“I said I’d never hurt her and here I am,” I put my head in my hands, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. _It was my mistake for thinking I could ever love a dwarf._ “I shouldn’t have said any of that! It wasn’t her fault, it was mine!”

“Calm down, Ki. Once you calm down, go and talk to her.”

“I’m scared Fili, and it’s been eating away at me. I’m supposed to be the man, be strong and be there for her, but I’m stressed to the point I snapped at her for no reason, saying I should’ve never laid with her to begin with!”

“Go and talk to her, it’s no use punching a tree. I know Tauriel knows you didn’t mean any of that.” Fili pulled his jacket closer around himself as we both flinched when we heard a rustling movement coming from the trees. “I think we’d better get back…” Fili muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

I sat curled up on our bed which felt cold and distant now, crying like a baby. I had seen Kili angry before, but never at me and it scared me, wanting to run away to anywhere but here. I know he had a bad day outside working till all hours of the night, but I wasn’t expecting him to blame me for everything.

Well, maybe it was my fault. I was the one that snuck into his prison cell, after all. I knew he had been stressed out about everything, as the month went on; it was clear more pressure was being put on him; especially his fear of becoming a father and the pressure to be responsible for a baby. He was upset I was having night terrors, but he was the one who had calmed them and eventually I slept through the night without them. But of course, Kili felt as if he couldn’t do anything right, he referred to himself as the spare prince, never really having any sort of responsibility so all of this at once was bound to come crashing down on him and making him snap and that just happened to be tonight.

The door flung open again and I jumped up, expecting it to be Kili, but instead his mother stood, her eyes wide.

“Dis…” I started.

“Tauriel, where’s Kili?”

“We got into a fight and he took off.” I answered, wiping the stray tears away from my face.

“What did he do?” She demanded, coming to pull me into her welcoming arms.

“It’s not his fault, he’s been trying to act like none of this scares him, but it does and I think it finally caught up with him tonight. He snapped and then took off.”

“Oh child,” She patted my hair, “He’ll come back on his knees for you. He’s got quite the temper as I’m sure you’ve figured that out. He doesn’t mean any of it, though. I might have to smack him around though; but anyway Legolas of the Woodland Realm is at the gate and he’s wishing to speak with Thorin. You might want to come out with us.”

I followed Dis down the hall and up the stairs to where Thorin stood at the gate, next to the elf who I had considered a brother for over six hundred years. He had rode north after the battle, in search of his own destiny. His piercing blue eyes met mine as he smiled politely at me, but still a look of pain crossed his face when he noticed the bump between my hips.

“Tauriel. Lady Dis.” He acknowledged before continuing, “I’ve rode North and I’ve discovered something rather unsettling.”

“What?” Thorin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The orcs from Gundabad…they may have a new leader. There’s movement around, one of them might have taken Azog’s place and they’ve been out scouting different places, I ran into a few of them while on my way, they ran off into the forest.”

Thorin's eyes widened as his posture stiffened, along with the other dwarves. They had just gotten their homeland back and yet again, something might be threatening to take that away. 

Dis gasped and I felt as if I was going to fall over. Not again, no, not again. We had finally defeated evil just to have it come back at us.

“Where’s Kili?” I asked, my head whipping around to try and find my dwarf prince, but there was nowhere in the kingdom he could be.

“Him and Fili took off into the field…” Dwalin started.

I really did feel sick this time as I almost doubled over, dizziness wanting to call me down into sleep. Another part of me tried to run toward the gate, but Dis pulled me back, drawing her own weapon.

We all looked to each other with a heavy realization over us.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kili’s P.O.V** _

 

All I felt was a sharp pain at first across my left shoulder blade, digging into my back. It wasn’t until a few seconds later I heard Fili’s screams as he charged at something from the bushes with his two swords. I flipped back to realize we were being attacked by orcs. I groaned as the pain finally started to sting, and then burn, almost what I had felt back in Laketown.  

I felt the blood trickling down my back, but I picked up my bow and drawing an arrow before shooting it at one of the orcs that tried to come at us again, piercing him right between the eyes. I yelled as the pain shot across my whole back when I lifted my shooting arm.

There was at least six different orcs and I hoped I didn’t run out of arrows or collapse from the searing pain I felt all the way down my arm now, making me slightly dizzy. The last thing I needed to do was pass out and leave Fili by himself, then we would both be dead.

The thought of Tauriel and what I had said to her was enough to make me want to curl up and die anyway, but I wasn’t about to let a handful of orcs run me or my brother down. I shot again, this time nailing one of them in the neck, causing them to fall to their knees, screeching.

It wasn’t long before I heard the calls of some of the dwarves as they came charging towards us and the orcs, weapons drawn. My uncle and my mother lead alongside Dwalin and some of the other dwarves but I was in too much pain to recognize faces.

“Kili!” My mother yelled and then froze when she noticed where the orc had nailed me with the blade of his axe, scraping across my shoulder blade. She flew into a rage, yelling and swinging her sword at whatever orc came at her. Mom pierced her sword through the one, raking it up to split his neck open, before pulling back, charging at another one as Dwalin took down the other one that was coming at her from the side.

“Kili!” Fili yelled, running over to stand beside me, turning his head to look at the damage that had been done to my back. “We need to get him back, now!”

The more blood I was losing, the more light headed I felt as Fili picked me up off my feet.

“Take him back, we’re gonna track these ones down!” Thorin called, before drawing his sword.

Everything was spinning as Fili ran me through the clearing, a handful of dwarves following. Bofur picked my feet up as the carried me through the gate. I felt nauseous as I bounced in their arms as they came bounding into the halls, meeting a handful of faces.

“I can walk…” I murmured as I closed my eyes, before the spinning room would make me pass out.

“Kili!” A voice called out, a voice I could recognize anywhere. A voice that sounded like bells, above the harsh noise all around me.

 “He got an axe across his back and left shoulder blade.” Someone said, propping me up and carrying me somewhere. “He’s losing a lot of blood.”

I heard a broken cry and I opened my eyes to find Tauriel walking beside me, her eyes swollen red as tears continued to stream down them.

Fili and Bofur laid me down on the bed in our room as Bofur ran to go get Oin. Fili hovered close to the door as Tauriel stayed by my side as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

“Kili, I didn’t mean that, okay? I didn’t mean any of it!” She sobbed again, as I made a weak attempt to lace my fingers in between hers.

_I know, baby._

I could barely find my voice to speak as she skillfully undid the fabric on my shirt, pulling it off my head and gasping when she saw what had happened to me. I hadn’t even seen it yet, but judging by everyone’s reaction, I took it as it wasn’t very pretty.

“I need hot water and a lot of cloth, please Fili.”

Her voice was so broken, and sounded so lost as she ripped a strip of cloth from her own dress, pressing it down on my cut to clot the blood as I hissed at the stinging sensation it caused as the darkness of being pulled under tried to claim me again.

“I’m so sorry, Kili.”

I tried to put a hand out to her to stop, that she was ruining her dress for my blood to stain it, but she grabbed my hand as she whispered something in elvish that sounded very much like a plea.

“Don’t you dare die on me!” She cried, tears flowing freely now, falling on my bare chest as I reached my good arm out to pull her closer to me. “Look Kili, I made more sleepers for the baby and a blanket for the crib…”

As much as I tried to speak, tried to find my voice and my strength to pull her close to me and whisper how much she meant to me; I just couldn’t. I had lost a significant amount of blood apparently, from what Fili had said.

Tauriel grabbed my hand, placing it on her growing tummy. “Kili, please stay with me. Please, the baby’s kicking…” She cried out again as I felt the tiny flutters against my fingers.

_I’m not going anywhere, baby. Tomorrow I’m building you that crib, tomorrow I’m not letting you out of my sight._

“Here you go.” Fili said as he entered the room again, as I felt my conscious slowly slipping away again. “Oin sent me some herbs too, said you could do some kind of magic with it. He’s on his way.”

“I can stop the blood and ease the pain for him.” She still sobbed.

Before I knew it, I felt something hot and tingly, much like what had happened in Laketown last time she healed me.

I winced as I felt the hot liquid cut into my flesh as Tauriel’s slender fingers worked their way along it, rubbing in whatever kind of medicine she had made.

_“Menno o nin na hon,_

_I eliad annen annin,_

_Hon leitho o ngurth.”_

She murmured in elvish as I stared up at her eyes, with tears still falling down them as I felt the pain slowly subsiding the more she chanted and rubbed her fingers against my back. Slowly, I found myself coming back into my right state of mind as I seen Fili more clearly now, along with Bofur and Oin who stood off to the side, watching us.

I felt the dizziness and light headed feeling lift as I could now hold my own head up, looking around in shock. The pain just felt sore now, with the occasional sting.

“This is going to hurt a little bit.” Tauriel whispered hoarsely, as her fingers weaved along my back as I frowned, feeling my skin being tugged lightly as she sewed me up, skillfully tying the end and then started to apply the bandages, layer after layer. I winced at first at how uncomfortable it was, but then relaxed as whatever she gave me started to kick in.

Finally I gathered enough strength to sit up in the bed, leaning against the pillows and looked at Tauriel; who was splayed out on the ground, her dress torn from where she had ripped it, causing her pale legs to stick out, her hair fell in wild tangles and her cheeks were still tear stained.

Fili muttered they should go before ushering the other two dwarves out, closing the door behind them. Usually, Fili would’ve stayed to make sure I was okay and even talk about what had happened but he had seen how broken up Tauriel was, especially after me acting like such a jackass.

_What would even possess me to say things like that?_

“Kili,” She cried out again and using my good arm, I pulled her up so she was next to me, and before I knew it she had crashed into me, but on my good side so she wouldn’t tear my stitches. Her frail hands gripped at me skin as she cried even harder against me.

“Shhh.” I ran my hand through her tangled hair before holding her even closer to me.

“I’m so sorry! I never meant what I said!”

“I know, baby. It’s okay.” I pressed my lips to the top of her head. “I’m so sorry Tauriel, I never meant any of that.” Knowing I had hurt her stung more than any axe wound could. “I shouldn’t have left, I shouldn’t have said any of that.” I hadn’t even noticed a few stray tears had started rolling down my cheeks. Tauriel brushed them away with her soft touch as she brought her lips to mine.

“It doesn’t matter; I thought I was going to lose you again.” Another sob escaped from her lips.

“Tauriel, amralime, please stop crying,” I whispered to her, running my hands up and down her back, until her breathing evened out a bit, “I’m alright, I’m going to probably have a nasty scar, but I’ll be alright.”

If Tauriel didn’t stop crying I was going to break down and start bawling like a baby myself. I stroked her hair and continued to whisper Khuzdul into her ear, which seemed to always make her calm down. My hands continued to wander down, spreading over her stomach, rubbing her soft skin as the same flutters returned in the spots I touched.

“Kili I love you. It was always you and it will always be you.” She sighed against my skin.

“I love you more, Tauriel.” I looked down at the tattoo scrawled in Khuzdul along my arm and realized I would be getting more ink sometime in the near future, soon her name would be on my body forever, along with our baby’s name, eventually.

The door opened as my mom, Thorin, Dwalin and Fili came in again.

“Oh my gods, you’re alright!” My mother said, coming to envelope me into a hug before looking to Tauriel, winking at her. “You and I are going to have a talk later. You need rest ,we’ll leave you be.”

“We tracked the orc pack down,” Thorin said, coming to stand closer to us, “Killed them all, so hopefully no more will come around, but we’re going to be prepared just in case. Thranduil’s son stopped by, said the orcs had a new leader in Gundabad so we have to be on watch.”

A familiar feeling of fear settled in the pit of my stomach. We had already spent so much time killing and defending our home, we couldn’t live in peace just yet.

“We don’t know for sure though,” Dwalin said, as if he could read my thoughts, trying to comfort me, “You just get some rest.”

He grabbed my mom’s hand as they said their goodnights, retiring to their room for the night. Fili came over, ruffling my hair, careful not to knock me around too hard to tear my stitching out.

“See you tomorrow, brother. Goodnight, Tauriel.”

“Goodnight Fili.”

Thorin crossed his arms, before looking towards me. “Try not running off into the forest next time you decide to have a temper tantrum, you have your baby and your one to think about,” He looked to Tauriel, “Thank you once again for tending to him, although it must get exhausting after a while.”

“You’re welcome Thorin.”

“Kili if you ever need to talk, you know I’m here, right?” Thorin turned to me again, “It’s almost insulting you think you need to almost get killed by an orc out in the forest before you come talk to me or even Dwalin or Fili about your feelings.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll remember that.” I muttered, and Thorin cracked a small smile.

“Goodnight.” He left the room, shutting the door behind him, which caused the candle to burn out, leaving us in darkness again.

My hands were still wrapped tightly around Tauriel as I rested my head on top of hers as she sighed softly, nuzzling into my side.

“Are you tired?” I asked and she shook her head.

“I can’t just fall asleep after everything that happened tonight; I almost lost you yet again…”

“I’m still here, aren’t I? I’ll always come back to you, Tauriel. Although I shouldn’t have left in the first place…”

“You scared me.” She scolded and I laughed softly, before wincing as the pain rocked through me every time I moved.

“My lady, I’m pretty invincible if I do say so myself, I survived a morgal wound, waking a dragon, the war to end all wars, the dungeons of Mirkwood,” I smirked, “And this. I think it’s safe to assume I’m damn near impossible to take down.”

Tauriel scoffed, before running her fingers through my hair. I sighed softly, leaning back, tracing my fingers up and down her bare thighs, and my hand snaked up underneath her shirt, which made her gasp and sigh at the same time, relaxing against my fingers.

“Kili…” Her voice trailed off as I leaned down to brush my lips against hers. “You’re injured and you’re going to tear your stitches and your still in pain.”

“I’m fine, Amralime.” I whispered to her.

Although I was still in quite a bit of pain, screw it. I knew what I needed, and that wasn’t any kind of herbal concoction to rub across my wounds or some magical chant, it was Tauriel, her pale skin, her warmth, her body. That was what I needed, pain be damned.

Tauriel tensed when I whispered my sweet words to her, about how beautiful she was, how amazing her skin felt against mine when my one hand finally got her shirt up and over her head, revealing her swelled breasts, that were soft to the touch and felt amazing as they rubbed against my chest.

“Are you sure, Kili?” She frowned at me in the dark and I laughed, trailing my tongue along her jawbone, all the way down to her collar bone and stopped at her breasts.

“Mmmm,” I moaned against her flesh as I tried to prop myself up on my one arm so I wasn’t putting any weight on my shoulder, before her smooth legs straddled me, Tauriel lifting herself up on me, to undo my pants, where I felt the familiar hardness whenever her hands drifted over my skin.

“So you won’t move too much.” She murmured as she positioned herself on top of me once I had kicked my pants off somewhere in the dark. _But I wanted to move, I wanted to flip her over a million different ways, showing her just exactly how much I loved her._

Tauriel slid down on me and my hips rolled up in response, and my arms snaked out around her waist, pumping her up and down, trying to urge her to go harder as I felt myself tightening underneath her.

“Kili…”She whispered into my hair as she leaned down, her breasts grazing my own bare chest, before they were in my face as she brought herself up again. I licked and sucked as they bounced with our movements, as I groaned in response. A sharp sting of pain shot through my back, but I didn’t care.

Her hips were softening and not as pronounced than the first time we had laid together, as my hands traveled all over her body, settling on her hips and gripping them tight.

“Tauriel…” My voice stopped when she rotated her hips on top of me, so I hit her insides at all angles, “Ugh…”

“My prince.”

_Hell yeah I was her prince._

“Mmmm,” I sucked and licked all the sweet spots along her neck as I tried raising my hips. “Harder, Tauriel…please.”

“You’re still hurt, Kili…”

“I don’t care,”

She sighed against my skin before raising herself up and down, slamming down onto my hips and I groaned, grabbing onto her as she kept slamming herself against me, our skin slapping against each other as I felt myself start to tense inside of her.

“Tauriel, I’m-“ My voice trailed off as I moaned a slur of Khuzdul, Weston, and everything else against her, trying to tell her I was close; but she clenched her thighs as I felt her tighten against me, her breaths heavy as she moaned my name.

“Kili…”

I felt my release as I grabbed her, my insides tensed as I felt myself being pushed over the edge yet again and with a few grunts and heavy breaths, I spilled into her, murmuring her name in the darkness, pulling her close to me, and holding her tight, never wanting to let go.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

When they carried him in through the gates, blood was trickling down from his shirt, his eyes closed. At first I thought he was dead as a gasp escaped my lips, running over to where Fili and Bofur were holding him up.

 

“Kili!” I called out, running my hands over his face as they walked him down to our bedroom, placing him on the bed.

 

“He got an axe across his back and left shoulder blade.” Fili answered his voice tense as I felt my heart sink. I thought I was going to be sick when I saw how much blood was pouring out of his wound. “He’s losing a lot of blood.”

 

My cry broke through all the other noise as they layed him down on the bed, propping his head up on one of the pillows. He eyes slowly opened and shut as Kili drifted in and out of consciousness.

 

_It was my mistake to think I could ever love a dwarf._

 

_This was all my fault._

 

 

“Kili, I didn’t mean that, okay? I didn’t mean any of it!” I cried out louder this time as I grabbed one of his hands, desperate to feel anything, to make him stay with me. Kili was still quiet, but writhing in pain as I searched around frantically for anything I could use to put pressure to stop the bleeding.

 

I quickly undid his shirt and slipped it over his head, gasping at the amount of blood had soaked it. The cut was deep in his flesh as I cried out again.

 

_So much blood._

 

“I need hot water and a lot of cloth, please Fili.” I said, who nodded before running off.

 

I tore a strip of fabric from my own dress, as I bunched it up and put it on his cut, pressing down to stop the blood and hold his torn skin together. Kili moaned in pain slightly, and I would give anything to hear him talk right now and tell me everything was going to be okay.

 

“I’m so sorry Kili.” I sobbed again when his began to close once more. I began praying in elvish, holding his one hand with my own as I continued to try and stop the bleeding while waiting for Fili to come back so I could attempt to heal him. “Don’t you dare die on me!” My tears were uncontrolled as they fell freely, soaking his bare chest. “Look Kili, I made more sleepers for the baby and a blanket for the crib…”

 

A wave of panic washed over me when he still didn’t stir, but his chest fell up and down with his ragged breaths. I grabbed his hand, placing it on my tummy, begging for anything to keep him with me.“Kili, please stay with me. Please, the baby’s kicking…”

 

Fili came running back into the room, setting the water beside me and a pile of cloths. “Here you go. Oin sent some herbs, says you can do some kind of magic with it. He’s on his way.”

 

“I can stop the bleeding and ease the pain for him.”

 

_Please, Kili just hold on a little bit longer, that’s all I ask. I can’t do this by myself, I can’t have this baby on my own, I need you here._

 

 

I soaked the herbs in the water, before rubbing them into my hands, much like I did back in Laketown with his morgal wound. I pressed it into his cut, into his raw flesh and flinched when he cried out in pain. My fingers worked fast so I could make the pain go away as fast as possible as I began my healing chant.

 

_“Menno o nin na hon,_

_I eliad annen annin,_

_Hon leitho o ngurth.”_

_May the blessing that was given to me_

_Be sent from me to him_

_May he be released from death._

Very slowly, I felt Kili relax against my fingertips, sighing in pain, but it wasn’t as severe as it once was. He lifted his head up slowly, taking in his surroundings as I prepared to stitch him back up.

 

“This is going to hurt a little bit.” I whispered, apologetically as I weaved my fingers along his skin, the needle in and out of his skin, sewing him up. I worked as fast as I could, trying to make it sting less as I finally tied the string at the top, closing his wound.

 

I grabbed the cloth Fili had gotten for me, and started wrapping it around his shoulder and upper back, bandaging it tight in layers to prevent him from tearing his stitches and so it could heal properly without getting infected.

 

Kili sat up slowly, rubbing the side of his face and then he looked down at me, as I imagined I looked ridiculous with my hair in knots and my eyes wild, my dress torn.

 

Fili muttered about how they should give us some privacy before he shooed himself and the two other dwarves out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Kili!” I cried out again, reaching to touch his face, and using his good arm, he lifted me so I was now on the bed with him as I crashed into his good side, wrapping my arms around his waist, continuing to soak his bare skin with my tears.

 

“Shhh.” He murmured, his one hand tangling into my hair.

 

“I’m so sorry Kili, I never meant what I said!”

 

“I know, baby. It’s okay.” He kissed the top of my head, “I’m so sorry Tauriel, I never meant any of that. I shouldn’t have left, I shouldn’t have said any of that.” His voice broke and I noticed a few stray tears had fallen onto his cheeks. I brushed them away with my fingers.

 

“It doesn’t matter; I thought I was going to lose you again…”

 

“Tauriel, Amralime, please stop crying.” He whispered softly, running his hands up and down my back, “I’m alright, I’m probably going to have a nasty scar, but I’ll be alright.”

 

Kili continued to run his hands over my back and through my hair as he whispered his language to me, softly; which seemed to have a soothing effect on me. His hands continued to wander down, spreading over my stomach, where the kicks surfaced wherever he rubbed my skin.

 

“Kili, I love you. It was always you and will always be you.” I sighed against his skin.

 

“I love you more, Tauriel.” I traced my fingertips along the ink that was scrawled across his arm, wondering what it meant.

 

Dwalin, Thorin, Dis and Fili all came running in a few minutes later, making sure Kili was okay. Dis came running over, hugging him before she brushed a hand across the side of my face. Thorin announced that it appeared the orcs had a new leader and were taking refuge in Gundabad. Kili tensed at that, before Dwalin reassured him they didn’t know anything for certain yet, but they were going to let us rest. Fili called out he was happy Kili was okay, before coming to hug his brother and saying goodnight to the both of us.

 

Thorin was the last to leave as he thanked me once again for saving Kili before he scolded Kili for running off into the forest to have a temper tantrum. He had his baby and one to think about, Thorin said before bidding us goodnight and shutting the door behind him.

 

I sighed softly, cuddling into his side, his arms still wrapped around me.

 

“Are you tired?” He asked me, but I shook my head.

 

“I can’t just fall asleep, not after everything that happened tonight; I almost lost you yet again.”

 

 

“I’m still here, aren’t I? I’ll always come back to you, Tauriel. Although I shouldn’t have left in the first place…” His voice trailed off.

 

“You scared me.” I scolded him and he laughed, softly before wincing in pain.

 

“My lady, I’m pretty invincible if I do say so myself, I survived a morgal wound, waking a dragon, the war to end all wars, the dungeons of Mirkwood,” He smirked, “And this. I think it’s safe to assume I’m damn near impossible to take down.”

 

I scoffed, before running my fingers through his hair. Kili sighed softly, leaning back, tracing his  fingers up and down my bare thighs, and his hand snaked up underneath my shirt, which made me gasp and sigh at the same time, as I relaxed against his fingers.

 

“Kili…” My voice trailed off as he leaned down to brush his lips against mine. “You’re injured and you’re going to tear your stitches and your still in pain.”

 

“I’m fine, Amralime.” He whispered to me, but I rolled my eyes.

 

_I highly doubt that, Kili._

 

I almost moaned when he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I tensed when he whispered his words to me, although I had no clue what he saying, except for a few words he murmured in Weston, like starlight and something about beauty.

 

His one hand finally got my shirt up and over my head, revealing my swelled breasts, as he brushed his fingers along them gently, rubbing my sensitive skin.

 

“Are you sure, Kili?” I frowned at him in the dark and he laughed, trailing his tongue along my jawbone, all the way down to my collar bone and stopped at my breasts.

 

“Mmmm,” He moaned against my flesh as he tried to hold himself up on his one arm so he wouldn’t put any weight on his shoulder, but I stopped him as I straddled him with my legs, locking them on either side of him. I lifted myself up on him, to undo his pants, where I could feel his hardness whenever my hands drifted over his skin.

 

“So you won’t move too much.” I murmured as I positioned myself on top of her once Kili had kicked his pants off somewhere in the dark. 

 

I slid down on him and his hips rolled up in response, and his arms snaked out around my waist, pumping me up and down, as I felt him tighten inside of me.

 

“Kili…”I whispered into his hair as I leaned down,my breasts grazing his own bare chest, before they were in his face as I brought myself up again. He licked and sucked as they bounced with our movements, as he groaned in response.

 

Kili’s hands wandered all over my body, finally settling on my grips, gripping me tight.

 

 “Tauriel…” His voice stopped when I started to rotate my hips on top of him so he could hit all the angles of my inside. “Ugh…” He grunted, his head falling back against the pillow.

 

“My prince.”

 

 “Mmmm,” He sucked and licked all the sweet spots along my neck as I cried out his name again, his hips thrusting up at me, “Harder, Tauriel…please.”

 

“You’re still hurt, Kili…” I said, running a hand down his chest.

 

“I don’t care,”

 

_Of course you don’t._

 

 

I sighed against him before I raised myself up, and then down again, slamming down onto hips hips as Kili groaned and jerked in response, grabbing onto me again as I continued to come down hard on him, our skin rubbing against each other and I felt him start to tighten in me.

 

 “Tauriel, I’m-“  His voice trailed off as he moaned a slur of Khuzdul, Weston, and everything else against me that made no sense, but as soon as his hands flicked against my clit, I clenched my thighs around him, my breath ragged as I moaned his name, slurring out a string of Sindarin.

 

“Kili…”

 

I felt him release as he grabbed me, his hands tightening their grip on me as I felt him being pushed over the edge and with a few growls and his sparse, almost spastic breathing, Kili spilled into me, murmuring my name in the darkness, pulling me close to him, holding me tight as I fell asleep to his breathing.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Kili P.O.V

 

“For the tenth time Fili, I know what the hell I’m doing.” I muttered, before returning back to screwing the carved wooden pieces together on the floor in the great hall.

 

“Aye brother, it looks like it’s upside down.” He laughed and I threw my hammer at him to quiet him down, the bandage on my shoulder stretching as I moved.

 

It had been close to a month since I had gotten an axe cut through my back by that stupid orc filth and it was just finally starting to heal properly. I had spent the first week in bed, and it drove me nuts not being able to move or go anywhere so I wouldn’t split my stitches open, but Tauriel said she would use her daggers on me if I even thought to go running around the halls with Fili or anyone else for that matter.

 

Slowly though I started getting to work with everyone else helping continue to rebuild Erebor, and we were doing pretty damn well for ourselves; this past month alone we had managed to completely restore the upper parts of the kingdom, which meant I had built Tauriel and I our own space, with everyone else’s help. We had our own room which was way bigger than the one on the main level, with a passageway that lead to the springs, so she didn’t have to bathe with all the other dwarves, not that I blamed her; and then a small room connecting to ours, which was slowly becoming the nursery as I sat with Fili on the floor, both of us completely clueless as to how to build a crib.

 

_It couldn’t be that difficult._

 

 

I was almost halfway done with the base complete and would’ve been farther along if Fili wasn’t beside me making smartass remarks about my carpentry work.

 

Fili shrugged. “We’re going to teach your son to get into all the trouble he can possibly manage, especially if Mom’s babysitting him.”

 

I laughed once. “Of course, remember that one time you had me practicing my aim with my bow by shooting an apple on top of Uncle’s head while he was sleeping?”

 

“I thought he was going to kill us.” Fili laughed, “Or the time we had a dagger throwing competition in the kitchen?”

 

I swore as a few pieces of wood fell onto me as my hand slipped.

 

“You laugh at me now, but this is going to be you in a few years.” I muttered, “Or if Mom has her way, maybe a few months. Speaking of which, how exactly is Sigrid?” I wiggled my eyebrows at my older brother as he rolled his eyes at me.

 

“Sigrid is fine, thank you very much.”

 

“So I take it she forgave you for making a complete idiot of yourself in your drunken state?”

 

“You’ll never let that go, will you?” I shook my head and he moaned, “Yes as a matter of fact she did. When I was building my rooms up here, I included a passageway to the springs we have in the mountain and told her she could use it.”

 

My eyes widened as I smacked his shoulder. “You smooth bastard.” I grinned, as Fili’s cheeks turned bright red. “Brilliant idea, brother.”

 

“You’re an idiot. I’m not trying to seduce her; I quite frankly don’t blame her for not wanting to bathe with a bunch of old dwarves.” He crossed his arms.

 

“You were always the gentleman, I guess.” I muttered.

 

“What does that make you, brother?” Fili laughed, “Asking an elf maid to search your trousers was far from brilliant.”

 

“But it worked, didn’t it?”

 

“I don’t how you pulled that one off,” He grumbled, helping me lift one of the wooden bars and nailing it into the base.

 

I shrugged. “It’s my charm I guess, or my good looks, or probably both.”

 

“Speaking of good looks, that’s gonna be one nasty scar.” He said, looking to my shoulder blade, and that wrapped cloth that ran part way down my back.

 

The scar was ugly as all hell, but it was on my back so I would never have to look at it anyway. It had faded from bright and blood stained to darkened, angry skin that was permanently damaged and ran in jagged lines.

 

“Tauriel doesn’t mind it.” I smiled, remembering how she said it made me look more dangerous. “She thinks it’s quite sexy, actually.”

 

Fili snorted. “Tauriel thinks anything you do is sexy. But I do have to admit, you did a damn good job on this crib.”

 

As much as he had been making fun of me all day, even Fili had to admit I did a pretty good job on the crib I was building. I had cut it from the oak trees that were in the forest, leaving one longer branch to hang over it, where I put the mobile my mom had made for me when I was a baby.

 

“Mom’s going to cry, I hope you know that.” Fili said, snickering as he flicked one of the wooden stars on the mobile.

 

“Tauriel probably will too.”  I murmured, running a hand through my hair. “She’s been crazy emotional lately. She was crying about how much she loved me the other night.”

 

_Women were strange creatures._

 

 

“That’s one problem I’m happy I don’t have,” Fili said, standing up, “But we should probably head down. Thorin wants to meet with all of us soon to discuss the orcs and the possibility of a new leader.”

 

_Of course, we just couldn’t live in peace, now could we?_

 

I nodded, following suit as we made our way down the halls in the upper levels of the kingdom. Tauriel was spending the day with Sigrid, Tilda and my mother, continuing to make us all clothing and blankets, seeing as we kept destroying what little clothes we had to begin with.

 

Thorin was gathered with the rest of the company in the great hall, along with Bilbo, Bard and Gandalf. Fili and I stood beside Thorin, who had Dwalin on his other side.

 

“Now that we’re all here,” He looked pointedly and me and Fili, who were the last ones to arrive. “We need to start coming up with defense plans and the possibilities of another attack on Erebor.”

 

“All we can really do is keep watch over our own land and our own territory unless we plan on tracking something that might not even exist, ourselves putting us all in danger again.” Balin said.

 

“But Legolas said...” Bilbo’s voice trailed off as I tensed at the mention of the elf that was in love with Tauriel before he decided to take off up North.

 

“Legolas was merely warning us of a possibility to make us aware so we wouldn’t be caught off guard.” Gandalf interrupted, “I’m not saying that we should completely ignore the fact that the orcs could be building another army under our nose, like the battle not even a few months ago, but we should be keeping our eyes open.”

 

“We shouldn’t go looking for trouble,” Bard said, placing a hand on his sons shoulder, “We’ve had enough war for a lifetime.”

 

“We don’t plan on going to look for trouble, Bard.” Thorin said, crossing his arms, “But we won’t be blindsided again by them.”

 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Dwalin asked, his voice dominating over the other whispers amongst the group.

 

“Be on watch, that’s all we really can do.” Thorin said, turning to Gandalf, “Do you think Dain should know?”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Thorin looked to Balin, “Send a letter to the Ironhills.”

 

Balin nodded before taking off towards the study. Balin was the one who took care of all the written affairs regarding legal documents and communications with our distant relatives. He was also the one who taught Fili and I how to read and write when we were young.

 

“That’s settled then.” Gloin said, turning to Oin, “Let’s get back to hollowing out those tunnels that collapsed.”

 

“Everyone go back to what you were doing.” Thorin said, as he was about to walk away he turned to Fili and I.

 

“Don’t mention anything to your mother or the women, okay?” His voice was low. “They know about the possibility of a new leader but I told them it was nothing to worry about. Don’t mention anything about sending word to Dain or anything.”

 

“Why?” Fili asked, frowning.

 

“I think it’s better we don’t worry them, especially Tauriel.” He looked pointedly at me now, “In her condition it’s not healthy for her to be stressed out or worried and the war was traumatizing enough for her, she doesn’t need any reason to be scared. It’s not good for the baby.”

 

I nodded. “I wasn’t planning on telling her, anyway. Do you think they’ll try and attack again so soon after the war?” I asked him.

 

“I don’t know, Kili,” Thorin answered, running a hand through his greying hair, “I need to go see Balin to review the letter we’re sending to Dain, should something happen.”

 

He muttered a see you later before turning and walking off down the hall, leaving Fili and I standing there.

 

“Should we be worried?” I asked Fili, turning to him.

 

“I don’t think so.” He shrugged, “But I should head back to my own room, fix up what I have left in there.”

 

I nodded at him before making my way to where Tauriel and my mother were, sitting around the table; laughing at something before sorting clothing into different piles. She turned her head to look at me, smiling brightly at me.

 

_Please don’t let there be another war, please. I just want to live my life without worrying when it could end, or having to risk my life in another battle._

 

 

The battle had changed me; I no longer looked at everything the same after seeing things that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The fact that I almost lost Tauriel and the baby that I didn’t even know about until we were up on Ravenhill was upsetting enough to give me nightmares, but I would never tell anyone I still had them. Bolg dropped Tauriel so hard her tiny body cracked as she bounced off the ground.

 

I shook my head before walking over to her. I kissed Tauriel lightly on the forehead. “I have something to show you.”

 

She pulled back, “Oh yeah? What is it?”

 

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her to her feet. “Come with me.” 

 

 _“_ I’ll see you both at dinner.” My mother said as I pulled Tauriel close behind me.

 

“Where are we going?” She giggled and I smiled despite the news Thorin had broken about the possibility of another war over the mountain.

 

“You’ll see.” I murmured, pulling her through our room and down the little hallway which spread out into a tiny space around the corner from our own bedroom.

 

Tauriel stopped short when she seen what I had done with the room in just one day’s time. The walls were painted a pale yellow I had Bifur make me, and the crib I had spent most of the day building was in the middle, the mobile hanging off the one branch; wooden stars dangled from it.

 

“Do you like it?” I asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

“Kili it’s beautiful.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck as I pulled her close to me. I hugged her tight, my fingers tangled into her hair. Tauriel pulled back, looking into my eyes. “Is everything alright? You looked worried when you came out of the hall from meeting with Thorin.”

 

I smiled into her hair, pressing my lips against hers. “Everything’s fine, amralime.”

 

That night I held Tauriel as close as possible as we slept under the blankets; although I didn’t get very much sleep. Tauriel’s breathing was soft, as her pale arms draped lazily around my waist as she snuggled close to me. The tiny kicks of feet fluttered against the skin where I was resting my hands as I smiled to myself in the darkness.

 

 _I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise._  I thought to myself as I massaged her skin where the baby was kicking at me.

 

_I can’t wait to meet you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a picture that looks like the crib Kili built, I don't know if it'll show up, but there should be a link to it. Let me know if that works.
> 
> If not, here it is. 
> 
> http://pldhs.com/some-old-baby-cribs-that-have-the-beautiful-and-cute-design/the-wooden-old-baby-cribs-with-the-smart-and-beautiful-also-awesome-design-ideas-with-the-great-and-cute-decoration-that-look-so-amazing-with-the-brown-color-that-made-from-wood-and-bamboo-with-some-s/


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel gives a listening ear to Sigrid after a situation involving the human girl and the blonde prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now I'm going to start skipping some time ( a few weeks, months in time difference), simply because if I kept writing day by day stuff this would be going on forever, lol.

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

“Okay,” I said, slamming my fist down on the dining room table as Kili jumped in reaction, “What in Valar’s name is with you lately?”

 

I had been up early with him, making him breakfast before he headed off to work with the rest of the dwarves outside as the weather grew warmer. It was now early in May; the snow had eventually started to melt away; leaving much work to be done to the outside of the kingdom.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, his eyebrows bent in confusion.

 

“Oh please, Kili you are a terrible liar. You’ve been acting off for weeks. What’s going on that I don’t know about?”

 

“Tauriel, I don’t want you to worry, okay?” His voice was almost pained in a way, which made me all the more concerned. It wasn’t like Kili to keep something from me, especially since he couldn’t keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes at all, let alone weeks.

 

“You’re making me worry even more by not telling me anything.” I pointed out. They think I didn’t know, but I had heard the discussion at the possibility of another war. Dwarves weren’t the quietest bunch and with my elf ears I had heard almost all of the conversation they had in the great hall in their weekly meetings.

 

Kili thought for a moment, before sighing; running his hands through his hair- something he did when he was nervous. “I wasn’t supposed to say anything, but there might be another war.”

 

“I’m aware of that, thank you.”

 

“What? How did you-“

 

“I was there when Legolas came to warn us about what he discovered in Gundabad; right when you and Fili had the brilliant idea to go running straight into the forest and into that orc group.” I raised an eyebrow at my hot tempered husband, “Not to mention I have elf ears,” I pointed to the tips of my ears, “I can pick up noise better than most. So you can stop acting like nothing is going on.”

 

Kili’s cheeks flushed red. “Why didn’t you say anything!”

 

“Because I didn’t want to completely crush your pride and tell you flat out that yes, I know all about the possibility of another war. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Because Thorin said it wouldn’t be good for the baby to have you stressed out and I don’t want that, okay?” Kili stood up now, running a hand over the hollows of my cheekbone. “Are you worried?”

 

I shook my head. “As long as I’m here with you, I know everything will work itself out. War scares me, but I highly doubt the orcs would plan another attack so soon after their leader died. Azog was the only one who really wanted to end the royal line to Erebor.”

 

“That won’t stop others from wanting to avenge his death.”

 

“But none will be as powerful as him.” I leaned up to kiss the side of his cheek before he relaxed his stance a little bit. I knew Kili had been worried about another battle, one that had left us both so scarred. We had lost parts of our innocence on that battlefield, alongside one another as the death toll rose. “You’re going to be late for work. Thorin will have your head. We can talk more later.” I smiled against his lips as they brushed against mine.

 

Kili groaned softly. “I suppose so. I’ll see you later on today, amralime.” He turned to walk down the hallway, “I love you.”

 

“I love you more,” I answered, letting my hand rest in his a moment longer.

 

 

“Tauriel…” Sigrid called, running in to the dining room as I was clearing the plates from earlier this morning.

 

“In here!” I said, and Sigrid came in, face flushed red as a rose, her blonde hair fell in loose ringlets from her undone hair. She was breathing heavy and fast. “Are you alright?!” I asked, brushing a hand from her temple to her chin.

 

“Oh gods, Tauriel. You’ll never guess what happened last night.” She sat down in a chair, putting her head in her hands.

 

“What happened…?” I asked slowly, wondering if the blonde haired prince was to blame for her behaviour.

 

“So Fili hollowed out a passageway through his quarters that leads to the springs in the inner levels of the mountain and said I was welcome to bathe in privacy without having to use the normal baths all the men use.”

 

“Isn’t that sweet. Kili did the same thing for me.” Except for privacy, he all but followed me in, stripping down and pressing me up against the stone underwater. “But what happened that you’re all red faced and heaving…” I felt my eyes widen with a realization as a new thought dawned on me. “Did you two…” My voice trailed off.

 

“No!” Sigrid said quickly, “Tauriel this might be personal but do you ever…y’know?” She made some weird gestures with her tiny fingers as I frowned in confusion.

 

“Do I what? You don’t need to be shy with me,” I said more softly as I realized Sigrid didn’t have six hundred years of experience with herself to be necessarily comfortable with talking about things like sex. “If you didn’t have sex, then what happened?”

 

“Do you ever…pleasure yourself?” She said her words carefully as a blush crept along her paled cheeks.

 

“Before Kili, yes.” I answered, brushing another loose curl out of her face.

 

“Well you see, I seen Fili working without his shirt on with his muscles and tattoos and then I got all…flustered I guess, so last night I decided to go have a bath to relax because he was out with the company around the fire.”

 

I laughed slightly. I knew exactly what Sigrid was feeling, after seeing Kili work hours shirtless, his muscles rippling and his hair matted with sweat, the thoughts that came to my mind were anything but pure. “Okay…”

 

“And I started…” The rest came out in a quick babble, “well I started pleasuring myself, you could say and then  I didn’t realize Fili would come to his room so soon because usually he’s out with them ‘till all hours and I didn’t even realize he had accidentally walked into me and I was moaning his name and oh my god.” She put her head on the table, face red as ever as I fought back a laugh.

 

Fili’s facial expression must have been priceless to see, him being the stern, way more mature prince; who was always so conservative, especially around women except in his drunken state.

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He…helped me I guess you could say. And then I…helped him.” She dipped her head even lower. And I smiled in amusement and also shock. “Does this make me a bad person?”

 

“Gods no, Sigrid. Everyone needs to ah, find their release.” I tried to put the words together without sounding incredibly awkward, which seemed to make her less antsy. “Although you two should probably not mention it to anyone else, word seems to travel fast around here, plus you’re courting anyway, so it’s not something to be ashamed of. It’s not like you actually had sex.”

 

“Tauriel?”

 

“Mmm?” I asked.

 

“What was it like the first time…with Kili?”

 

“It was…amazing.” I answered, a smile playing along my lips as I remembered our first time together, “Why do you ask?”

 

“Does it hurt?” She asked, twirling a blonde lock around her finger. The girl never had a mother to talk with about these things, and she couldn’t go to Dis either, so I was the only thing she had.

 

“Okay, do you want all the…explicit detail on what it’s like or should I try a more motherly approach?”

 

Sigrid smiled. “You’re my best friend, Tauriel. I want to know everything.”

 

A part of me was somewhat excited to finally have another female companion to talk about this kind of thing with. It was out of question to even bring it up around Legolas in the hundreds of years we were friends, especially since I laid with a dwarf, he would run screaming.

 

“It hurt the first time for a few minutes, yes. But after I got used to…feeling him, it started to feel way better.”

 

“It felt so good last night.” Sigrid murmured, her thoughts probably falling back to the memory of her and her prince.

 

“I know the feeling.” I laughed once before gathering the mess of plates and cups off the tables and putting them in the sink. Sigrid followed me, helping where she could.

 

It was peaceful for a handful of minutes before Dis burst in the door. Her face was flushed and her eyes were widened with what almost looked like fear. “We have to go to the front gate, now.” She said, panic in her voice, “A group of them are trying to get across the field. At least thirty of them. The boys are going out there as we speak.”

 

My heart stopped for a minute. Of course this was happening. I grabbed Sigrid’s frail hand as we followed Dis, running down the long stretch of hallway before stopping in front of where the company was gathered, collecting their weapons in a rush. Bilbo drew his small sword, Balin referred to as the letter opener before following Thorin out. Gandalf followed suit, drawing his own sword as Sigrid’s father and brother marched out along with him.

 

Kili was the first to come running up to me, out of breath and his eyes wide with not only fear, but determination. His bow and arrow on his back and his sword in his belt loop.

 

“Kili…” I started, but he crashed his lips into mine as the other dwarves started to charge through the gate and into the open field where the enemy was slowly approaching.

 

“Do you really have to go?” I asked Kili, snaking my arms around him and pulling him closer. I rested my head on his chest, tears threatened to fall at any time now. I didn’t want him to go out again, not so soon after I had to yet again heal him from his injuries.

 

“Amralime, I have to.” He kissed the top of my head, “I’ll be back, just stay here, I love you.” He pulled back as Fili grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the gate.

 

“Come back to me.” I whispered, remembering when the orc had struck him with the morgul arrow that had poisoned his blood, and the axe he had taken across his back. I felt Dis’ hand in mine as she glanced at her boys, and then her brother and then Dwalin; who was the first to go charging into the field.

 

 “What do we do now?” Sigrid asked, nervously twiddling her fingers. I felt as if I was going to be sick, running my hands through my hair, I almost fell limp against Dis. Her strong arm held me up.

 

“We wait.” Dis said, “Are you okay, my girl?”

 

I nodded, but I could feel my face paling as I thought of Kili out there, killing a group of at least thirty orcs, alongside his family and friends. It reminded me all too much of Ravenhill as I heard their distinct battle cries drifting through the wind.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kili P.O.V** _

 

“What on earth is your issue?” I asked my older brother who was all out of sorts this morning. He was so unfocused he managed to walk into a wall and then trip over a stray piece of metal. His mind was elsewhere, _clearly_.

 

“What are you talking about?” He grumbled, coming to stand beside me.

 

“You’re walking around red faced and walking into things like you’re not even here. So spill. What’s got your trousers in a knot?”

 

I didn’t know who Fili was trying to fool. I was his brother, I had known him forever. He could fool just about anyone else but me. Fili wasn’t very free with how he felt about things but when he did, it was obvious to everyone around him, no matter how hard he tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

 

Fili’s face turned scarlet before he twirled one of his braids around his finger, something he did when he was nervous about something. “You know how I told Sigrid she could use the passage way in my room to get to the springs?”

 

_Oh this was going to be good._

 

 

I smirked in amusement. “Yeah, I do. What about it?” Oh I could just imagine a handful of different scenarios before Fili interrupted me again.

 

“Don’t stand there looking so amused, you idiot.” He muttered, searching for words. “This needs to be explained…gracefully.”

 

I snorted. “What the hell happened that has you at a loss for words?” I bet all my share of the gold I knew exactly what had happened between the two.

 

“Well…I had decided to go to bed early because I was still somewhat hungover from yesterday and I…kind of walked in on Sigrid…y’know.” He made some hand motions before I finally understood what he meant. “She moaned my name and then…well yeah.”

 

“You had sex?” I asked him, pulling on his hair. “You’re an idiot! Thorin’s going to have your head if he ever finds out, especially if she gets pregnant.”

 

“Would you be quiet!” He hissed, smacking me on my good shoulder, “We didn’t have sex, I’m not stupid like you. I just…ah, well I asked if I could help her. And then she…well she returned the favor, okay?”

 

“What do you mean ‘I’m not stupid like you’? And that’s it?” I asked, before doubling over in laughter.

 

Fili grabbed me by my jacket, pulling me to my feet. “I’m not stupid as in I know what can result from sex, especially unprotected sex with an elf maid! And what do you mean that’s it? This is a big deal, Kili!”

 

“Why? You’re not a virgin I don’t get why you’re giggling and red faced like you’d just given away your innocence. It wasn’t even sex, it doesn’t count.” I snickered as Fili reached out to hit me again.

 

“It was still good.” Fili argued, the blush returning to his face, “Do you know how bad I wanted to…”

 

“Alright, alright! Enough!” I put my hands to my ears, “I don’t want to know nor do I care to know about your secret fantasies, Fili!” I said loud enough for the other dwarves to stop what they were doing to stare at us. Dwalin looked disgusted before shaking his head, returning to his work.

 

“Aye, what are you two arguing about?” Thorin called from where he stood outside, taking his own axe to one of the trees.

 

“Nothing.” Fili shouted back before clamping a hand over my mouth.

 

Before I could untangle myself from his grasp, Bofur called out the attention of everyone, pointing to a shadow that was growing closer in the distance. Thorin stood up straight; squinting his eyes so he could see. I looked out into the open field before I realized what they were staring at. Orcs were crawling out from underneath the tops of the trees of the forest, grouping together and walking towards Erebor, their weapons drawn.

 

I could barely think twice before Fili grabbed me by my coat, dragging me inside along with everyone else. There was shouting and everything kind of blurred around me as I had flashbacks to the last battle we had fought in, and then when Fili and I were ambushed in the forest.

 

“Grab your weapons!” Thorin ordered as Dwalin was the first to grab his two axes before charged back out the gate, not even looking back.

 

I heard footsteps running as Tauriel and my mother came out from one of the hallways, I adjusted my sword and bow before taking off to meet her. I grabbed her face, kissing her roughly before I pulled back. Her green eyes were watery.

 

“Do you really have to go?” She asked me and I nodded. I didn’t want to, but I had to. I didn’t run from a fight, and this gave me the perfect opportunity to drive my sword through the waste of skin race that I had nearly lost Tauriel and our baby to.

 

“Amralime, I have to. I’ll be back, just stay here. I love you.” I said, hoping my mother would have enough sense to keep her inside. I knew it drove Tauriel crazy not fighting alongside me, but I needed her to stay where she was. The last thing I needed was having her run after me like last time, and worrying about her safety, along with everyone else’s. Fili grabbed my arm again, pulling me towards the gate.

 

Tauriel whispered something but I was too far ahead to hear as Fili and I went running out into the open, drawing our weapons and running to join just about everyone else, taking swings as the orc filth tried to circle us.

 

Dwalin had at least three cornered as he took his axes to each one, crossing them and slicing upwards, bluntly cutting their heads off to roll in the grass.

 

 Thorin was rotating his own swords in a rhythm close to mine as I sliced the orc directly across the neck as it came at me. I was pissed and I took it out on every blow and slice I made; wounding me up as I got crazier and more savage with my swings.  

 

I had a few minor scrapes and cuts along my forearms, seeing as none of us had any armour on. The stitches in my back stretched and I felt a few pull as I swung my arm up to nail another orc with a sword in his gut, twisting my sword and pulling it up so I sliced through its neck, letting it drop dead.

 

More came at us, and although we were outnumbered in the beginning, we were soon even as the weak ones were taken out in handfuls, leaving us with the more skilled fighters. I whipped my head around to make sure Fili was okay and suddenly reached for my sword, running towards him as I noticed an orc sneak up behind him, blades drawn.

 

“Kili-“ Fili started, but I jumped in front of him, taking my sword and jamming it through it, letting it fall with the others.

 

“Should we keep one alive?” Dwalin asked, twirling his axes again before cutting through another soon to be corpse.

 

Thorin shook his head as he yelled from the other side of the field. “I want them all dead.”

 

“For questioning?” Balin asked as he drove his sword through one.

 

“What’s the point?” Thorin asked, keeping his swords drawn as the last few stragglers started to circle around us, “I wouldn’t believe a word they said anyway.”

 

The last two orcs looked at each other before giving me an eerie smile, one that I had seen before.

 

“The black haired archer still stands,” The one hissed, “He’s responsible for Bolg’s death. And the pregnant she-elf, where is she?” It smiled, showing off its rotted teeth. My anger surged through me again as I cut through one of the last standing orcs with a distinct purpose, using all my strength to take what little life it had before withdrawing my blade. I heard Dwalin’s signature battle cries, meaning they had all been slayed.

 

“Come on, let’s go back!” Fili called out to me, but I was already ahead of him; all bloodied and wound up. I hadn’t channelled all my inner anger or frustration out completely as I strolled through the grass with a purpose, determined to find my own release if I didn’t get it out of my system in battle.

 

I walked alongside Dwalin as Fili ran to catch up to us. Dwalin had the same look in his eye that I did and I realized with a disgusting new thought that he was about to go do the same thing I was, to burn off the energy we had left.

 

Once we got inside the halls, my mother, Tauriel and Sigrid jumped up as we came barreling through the doorway.

 

“Thank Mahal you’re all alright.” She exhaled in relief when she seen me and Fili, Thorin and then Dwalin. Dwalin was the first to reach my mother, giving her a look that she read immediately as she smirked, before letting him grab her hand and leading her down the hallway.

 

I was too busy with my eyes on Tauriel I wasn’t even grossed out by the fact of Dwalin and my mother, I was focused on the long hair that fell past my lady’s breasts, settling on her waist and the way her dress was slightly lopsided as she ran towards me, hands splayed as she wrapped her frail arms around my neck.  

 

“Kili!” She sighed into my hair, running her fingers through it.

 

“Tauriel,” I all but moaned against her when she pressed her body against mine.

 

Getting into a fight with the orcs brought out the basic, animalistic need in me and I gripped her hand and it took all my power to not sink my teeth into her neck, claiming her as mine right then and there. I walked down the long hallway as fast as I could until we reached our room, where I swung the door open, pulling her with me and slamming it shut.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of shameful smut. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. I had originally planned to have it up last night but I started watching An Unexpected Journey, which turned into watching all three movies and bawling my eyes out like a baby during BOTFA which lead to some major feels and that's basically all this chapter is.

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

The battle cries carried over the walls of the kingdom, and I stood, nearly shaking nervously; my hands running over my stomach.

 

“That means the orcs are dead. It’s a victory call.” Dis had explained to me and Sigrid, crossing her arms and waiting patiently for her men to return.

 

 Kili and Dwalin were the first to come through, bloody and menacing looking.

 

 When Kili came charging through the door, the look on his face scared me at first. He was all bloodied, wound up and straight out of battle but as he got closer, the more I realized the look in his eyes was lust; and his eyes were dark with it. I was so happy to see he was fine with no severe injuries that I couldn’t help myself but throw myself at him.

 

Everything else kind of blurred around me as he was the only person in focus. I barely murmured his name as I went running towards him, happy to see he was okay and before I could suggest I take him to go clean him up, he grabbed me, pressing his lips against me, hard. In front of everyone who started to gather around; some of them exchanging a few glances as Kili kissed me passionately before pulling away; his hands trailed lower than they should’ve, especially in front of other people but at that moment I didn’t care.

 

“Kili!” I breathed against his skin which was marked with dirt and sweat, burying my face in his neck. I hugged him tight, pushing our bodies closer together as his breath caught in his throat.

 

“Tauriel,” He whispered his voice rough. Before I could even ask if he was okay Kili had gripped my hand tight, pulling me down the long hallway that lead to our room. I barely murmured a goodbye to Sigrid before disappearing with Kili as the other members of the company started to occupy the space we had been standing in.  

 

He didn’t say a word until we got to our room as he shoved the door open, pulling me into his rough arms inside with him as he slammed the door and in one swift movement, hooked my legs around his hips and slammed me against it, his mouth claiming mine.

 

Kili was roughened up and still tightly wound from being out in a fight, his primal urges kicking in. I had recognized it many times in Mirkwood after a battle most elves would go running to their beloved, not leaving their room until late night or early morning. I had that feeling of desire as well, but never acted on it until Kili was in the prison cell back home. That feeling of primal want, needing the other as much as you needed oxygen. I understood that all too well.

 

 His lips trailed down the hollows of my neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking hard as my breath caught in my throat, my hands clawing at his hair, then down his back. He left love bites and marks across my pale skin before his rough fingers tore at my dress before letting it fall past my hips, leaving it bunched at my hips, my entire torso and breasts exposed as Kili shred his own shirt off in one movement before pressing himself against me again.

 

“Mmmm,” I sighed when my fingers traveled down past his hardened abs and teased along the edge of his pants. Kili groaned, before I unlaced his pants, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles as our bodies touched once again.

 

We didn’t even need to tease each other for me to be dripping wet as he groaned when he pressed up against me again, feeling it. Straight out of battle Kili was attractive, not going to lie. His black hair was tousled and fell in waves past his shoulders as his muscles tensed underneath his clothes; his scars and newly acquitted wounds ran across his skin; his tattoo showing through the ripped fabric of his shirt.

 

Kili gripped me harder and pushed me against the door once more before he entered me, making deep noises in the back of his throat before he lifted me up and brought me back down onto him. I gasped at his sudden, uncontrolled movements, much less like how we normally made love in bed, before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. This was different. He grabbed at me and thrust into me with such want I didn’t think the both of us would last half as long as we normally did.

 

“Kili…” My voice trailed off again as I tugged hard on his dark locks of hair as he muttered something incoherent into my neck before he lifted me up again, slamming me down onto him harder with each time.

 

My head and back were going to kill me later for being pressed up against the hard surface of the door, but I didn’t care. If Kili wanted me this way, then so be it. He could quite frankly have anything he wanted at this point as long as he came back to me alive and mostly uninjured. Which he did. I bit back a cry as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but Kili didn’t seem to care. Everyone within a mile’s radius could probably hear us crying out and slamming each other into things.

 

However, I doubted we were the only ones that were occupied with other matters. Dis didn’t even manage to stick around for more than a minute to see everyone before she went running down the hall after Dwalin.

 

Kili made some more incoherent noises as his fingers ran over my clit, making me tense around him as he sighed, his eyes closing as I felt him release as well with one final jerk of his hips. I let my body relax against his before he kissed me, more softly this time before carrying me over to the bed, laying me down gently.

 

“Hi.” He whispered, grinning at me, running his fingers over the love marks he had left on my neck.

 

“Hey yourself.” I laughed, “That was quite the greeting. Should I expect that every time we’re separated now?”

 

“If you want.” He smiled into my arm, wrapping his arms around my waist as I sat in his lap, his back against the headboard.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” I snuggled closer to his chest.

 

“I told you I’d come back, didn’t I? Not to mention we had this conversation not too long ago about me being almost invincible.”

 

“You never mind thinking you’re invincible.” I ran a hand over his back, landing on the jagged scar, now irritated and red from the excessive movement. “Did you tear any stitches?”

 

Kili all but rolled his eyes. “No, amralime, I didn’t; I’m fine. Never been better.”

 

“You need to clean your cuts.” I scolded him, looking at the scrapes running up his arms. “They might get infected if you leave too long, plus you’re all dirty.” I tugged at his hair which was matted down with sweat.

 

Kili sighed, “I guess so, I got you all dirty too.” He brushed his hands along the handprints on my skin.

 

“See? Now get up.” I tugged at his arm lightly, pulling him to his feet.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” He turned around to ask me as I had sat back on the bed to wait until he got back.

 

“I’m not going with you to watch all the other dwarves wash themselves, thanks.” I said, crossing my legs.

 

Kili frowned. “Who said I was going there? I don’t want to see them either.” He pretended to shudder. As I was about to respond, he picked me up in one arm, slinging me over his shoulder. “I’m going to the springs.”

 

He carried me down the stone hallway and into the enclosed area, the water running over his feet as soon as he stepped in and he lowered me so I wrapped my legs around his waist as we went deeper into the water. The water was warm as we felt both completely weightless in it.

 

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” I murmured as his strong arms pressed me up against the stone.

 

Kili smiled wickedly before shrugging his shoulders in mock innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my lady.”

 

“Of course you don’t.” I ran my hands over his shoulders, skillfully kneading my fingers against his rough skin to make him less tense and relax him some more.

 

“Keep doing that.” He sighed into my neck, his lips lightly grazing my skin. I sighed when I felt him tense against me, already turned on again.

 

“You’re distracting me.” I smiled against him, snaking my arms around his neck again and wrapping my legs around his waist.

 

“That’s the point, my lady of starlight.”

 

“Always the romantic, my black haired archer.” I trailed a line of soft kisses from his cheek down to his jawbone.

 

“Would you have it any other way?”

 

I shook my head before sealing my lips over his.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't really know any significance/meaning of any kind of braids, just thought I would put my own twist on it.

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

 

My slender fingers were slowly starting to get the hang of sewing together clothing as I sat around the dining room table with Sigrid; who had Bilbo standing next to her as she measured the length of his arms as Dis was standing a few feet away in the distance, baking something in the kitchen that smelt amazing.

 

“You need to eat more, my girl.” Dis said from where she was mixing some ingredients in a bowl, “Leaves and fruit won’t be enough to keep you strong. These last few months, you’ll need all the strength you can get. Plus, when I was pregnant with Fili and Kili I had the biggest cravings for sweets. This will do you some good.”

 

“Where are Fili and Kili?” Bilbo asked.

 

“I have no idea. Fili went running by me this morning going off about how he had to do something with Kili.” Sigrid shrugged.

 

“Funny you should mention that, that’s the exact same thing Kili told me. He nearly ran into the wall babbling about him and Fili had somewhere to go.” I said, frowning as I thought of what Kili could get himself into, especially with his brother. Dwalin had told Sigrid and I stories of how much trouble those two got into when they were together.

 

Kili had all but jumped out of bed the second my eyes fluttered open, kissing me clumsily before muttering he had to do something with Fili before running off like a child. I was still half asleep and confused, so I just let him go, no questions asked.

 

Actually, I didn’t want to know what they were up to.

 

“Of course they ran off.” Dis muttered, “Sometimes I hoped they would stay lost for a little while so we could have a little bit of piece around here when they were dwarflings. Even as grown dwarves now, they still haven’t changed.” She shook her head.

 

We all looked to the doorway when we heard footsteps. Thorin walked in the kitchen, muttering hellos to everyone before Dis spoke up.

 

“Have you seen my two brats? They’re up to something, they ran off again.”

 

Thorin gave a small smile as he sat in between Sigrid and I at the table. “They’re down in the forgeries.”

 

“What on earth are they doing down there?” Dis said, coming to stand beside us, a hand on her hip. “If they still think it’s funny to go down there and make a mess of things, they’re going to have to answer to me-“

 

“They’re making their courting beads.” Thorin answered, stopping Dis in her tracks. A smile was along her lips as she continued working in the kitchen. “Dwalin’s out in the training grounds.” She looked at her brother evenly.

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“Dis-“ Thorin started and Sigrid, Bilbo and I shared a glance. It was very rare we had ever seen Thorin talk the way he was, soft yet still powerful. “It’s okay, you know.”

 

“What’s okay, dear brother?”

 

“You and Dwalin.”

 

She gave him a sharp look. “I don’t know what you speak of, Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

Now it was Thorin’s turn to half laugh, “It’s pretty obvious to anyone that looks at the two of you. Dis, you are many things but you are not subtle. Nor is he. Clearly your feelings for each other haven’t swayed from decades ago.”

 

Dis looked at her older brother now, with a fierce intensity. “And what do you suggest I do? I’m widowed, I can’t just run off and start courting someone again, we’re old now, Thorin.”

 

“You’ve always loved him, Dis.” Thorin answered.

 

“That is enough of this conversation for one day! If you think I’m going to take relationship advice from you of all people, you think again.”

 

“What are courting beads?” Sigrid asked, trying to make conversation light again, as Bilbo sat down as well, ears peaked with interest. I knew braiding was an intimate act between dwarves and the tattoos and beads each represented something.

 

“Fili’s going to braid your hair, putting a bead in, representing that you are his. As Kili will do to you,” Thorin turned to me, “But he’s going to have more beads and braids and they’ll be more complicated as opposed to Fili’s seeing as you’re technically married with a child on the way.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of beads, each with a different colour.

 

“These are the ones you’ll put in their hair.” He passed a single one to Sigrid, who held it in between her tiny fingers, examining it.

 

“That means he is yours as you are his.” Thorin explained, before handing me the rest of the tiny beads. “You have more. This one is of your short lived courtship together,” He pointed to a blue one with golden flecks along it, “This one represents your marriage and this one represents that he is the father of your child. And you’ll keep adding those beads should you have any more children.”

 

I nodded, holding onto the tiny beads, examining the fine detail in every single one. The skill of the dwarves was not over exaggerated as I sat admiring every design and colour that was etched into one single bead, wondering how long it took to make these.

 

“Thank you.” Thorin said to me, taking me by surprise as he covered my hands with his. “For not only saving Kili, but for giving him love, something he never would have had from a dwarrowdam. I’m sure Dis has told you that he’s not considered attractive among our race,”

 

“He’s my sweet baby face.” Dis said, almost defensively.

 

“I never said he wasn’t cute.” Thoin muttered, “Tell that to all those dwarrowdams that said he looked like an elf.” He half rolled his eyes as I tried to keep myself from laughing, but was unsuccessful.

 

“He doesn’t look like an elf.” Sigrid giggled a little bit.

 

“Were you ever attracted to elves, Tauriel?” Bilbo asked innocently, but I felt my cheeks flush red as we were in the presence of the King Under the Mountain.

 

I shook my head. “No, half the time you can’t tell males from females anyway. They’re all hairless.”

 

Dis let out a hearty laugh. Before anyone could say any more, as if on cue Fili and Kili came barrelling through the doorway, tripping over Thorin’s chair in the process, trying to gather themselves once they realized Sigrid and I were watching them with pure amusement.

 

“We smelt food.” Fili said, trying to look to see what Dis had been making as she smacked his hand away.

 

“Get out of here, you brat.” She muttered, “All it takes is the smell of cookies and cake to make you come running?”

 

“Who wouldn’t come running?” Kili asked his mother, coming to stand beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

 

“Anyone with half a brain.” Thorin said, before turning to Kili, “I hope you and Fili managed to finish your business without causing too much of a disturbance.”

 

Kili shrugged half-heartedly, “You could say that.” His fingers laced together with mine.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” A booming voice came from the doorway as we all turned to see Gandalf standing there, towering above everyone else in the room, “But you are all needed in the Great Hall. You have a visitor.” He shot a look at Thorin.

 

“What now?” The king grumbled.

 

“Legolas Greenleaf comes bearing news from the North.” The wizard said, making everyone else stand up, following him out the door. News from the North. Either we would be having war upon us soon, or we would live another day in peace.

 

I gripped Kili’s hand tighter as I followed behind him, Sigrid’s tiny hand was in Fili’s strong grasp as we followed their uncle out the front gate, where my former comrade stood, holding on his white horse by its reigns. Kili tensed beside me as Legolas’ eyes fell on me.

 

“He loved you, too.” Kili whispered so low that only I could hear.

 

“I only have eyes for you.” I responded softly.

 

“What news do you bring from the North?” Thorin’s voice interrupted us, his loud demeanor dominating over any other kind of noise.

 

“There has been no more movement as far as we’ve seen.” Legolas answered, his eyes still on me. “We don’t believe there is as much of a threat as there was last time. I haven’t encountered any orc packs on my way here, either.”

 

Thorin was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “All is well for now then, but tell me, elfling why do you feel the need to come to our defense?”

 

“Is that not the right thing to do?” Legolas asked and I now understood why Thranduil had said towards the end that I wasn’t being a positive influence on his son. Legolas was coming into his own person, making his own decisions on what he deemed to be right or wrong. “Tauriel,” He turned his attention to me as Kili wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him. “My father came to make sure you were okay yet you refused to speak to him. Why?”

 

“Why would I want to see your father, Legolas?” I snapped, unable to help myself. Even Thorin looked up in surprise at the venom in my tone. “He abandoned the war, had his army of hundreds pack up and leave. He refused to go to Ravenhill when Gandalf told him to dispatch his forces there. Do you know how many innocent people lost their lives fighting for peace when your father, who could have helped the most and changed the fate of many, just turned and walked away.”

 

“You carelessly ran headfirst into a battle to save a handful of dwarves.” Legolas snapped back as Gandalf held out a hand to settle him before Thorin lost his temper. I felt Dwalin put out a hand in front of Dis to stop her in case she decided to charge at him. “You risked your life for mortals.”

 

“Tell me, _mellon._ Were you not the one who agreed to follow after me? Were you not the one who also defied your fathers orders? I never asked you to follow me or stand by me. My choices were my own. I would rather die defending the lives of others than run like a coward and hide underground like your father.”

 

“Why do you think I left and have not returned?” Legolas asked me, “I came to make sure you were okay, even though things didn’t end well. For six hundred years you grew up alongside me, I couldn’t just let you go off on your own without making sure you would be okay.”

 

All the other dwarves and even Gandalf and Bilbo were silent as they watched us argue in our native tongue, switching between Sindarin and Weston, watching the exchange between someone who I always thought to be like my older brother.

 

“I’ll look after her.” Kili interrupted, as everyone’s eyes turned to him.

 

“Better than I ever could.” Legolas answered, a sad smile flashed, before he turned to hop up onto his horse.  “I’ll send word if anything changes.”

 

Gandalf bid him a farewell before he took off into the field, never looking back.

 

“You’ve got quite the temper.” Dis laughed, untangled herself from Dwalin’s grasp as she came to put a hand on my back.

 

“Never liked that prissy fairy.” Kili muttered, snaking an arm around my waist. I laughed into his hair, before he grabbed my hand, starting to lead me down the hall to where our bedroom was.  

 

“That makes two of us. Took all my good knives, too when we were in those prison cells.” Fili grumbled, pulling Sigrid along with him.

 

“Aren’t we going back there?” I asked, turning to look at Thorin, Bilbo and Dis, who were slowly walking back to the dining room, presumably to finish what they were discussing about Dis’ relationship with Dwalin before the boys came charging into the room.

 

Kili shook his head. “I made something for you and it’s about damn time.”

 

I smiled, knowing what he meant as he brought us into our quarters, shutting the door softly behind him. He sat me down on the bed, before holding out his hand, with the three tiny beads, each with a different colour. My beads were a deep green, with flecks of white gems, like pure starlight.

 

“My lady of the forest and of starlight.” He smiled, pulling my face up to his as he brushed his lips against mine.

 

“They’re beautiful, Kili.” I murmured, running my fingers over them as he started to separate my hair in sections, his rough fingers surprisingly soft as they combed through my hair that ran down to my waist.

 

“This one is for the start of our courtship,” He explained, intertwining it into one of the braids, “Even though it wasn’t really much of a courtship.” I laughed, as his fingers continued to skillfully weave in and out of my hair. “This one is for our marriage, meaning you are mine as I am yours. And this one,” He took the last bead out of my hand, “Means you’re the mother of my child.”

 

I looked in the mirror now, seeing my hair cascading in a mess of waves and then beautifully weaved braids, each braid dangling from it. I ran my hands through his dark hair, following his instructions on how to braid and place each bead.

 

One for our courtship, one for our marriage and our devotion to each other, one for our unborn baby. The dark blue beads looked striking against his black hair, which was still in messy tangles, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

“What do you think, amralime?” He asked, running a hand over my cheek.

 

I kissed him softly, “I love them, Kili.”


	25. Chapter 25

_**Kili P.O.V** _

_**3 ½ months later** _

 

The elven healer showed up at the gates a few days ago at the request of my mother and me. It was now late summer and the sweltering heat made it hard for us to forget it.  Now that Tauriel was going to have the baby any day now, my mother and Oin insisted on an elven healer being present should something had gone wrong seeing as we didn’t know very much about mixed races, let alone a dwarf and an elf. I wasn’t about to take any chances so I agreed completely to another healer being around, especially since elves had stronger, more spiritual healing powers than that of dwarves. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Oin to do everything he could, he was known as the best healer among our race- but that was my one and my baby, I wasn’t taking anything lightly.

 

Tauriel was tired and extremely irritable with unpredictable mood swings. Mostly, she was nervous. As much as she acted as if it didn’t scare her, I knew her way better than that. I knew I was scared and I didn’t have to go through any pain at all, so I couldn’t imagine what she must have been feeling.  I tried my absolute best to ease her worries, and make her comfortable, which had grown more difficult as the months went on.

 

That night I had carried her down to the springs, now that she could barely walk herself. She often complained of back pain, so I carried her into the warm water, letting it run over our bodies as I held her in my arms against the current of the water, her head rested against my chest as her legs kicked out from under her, virtually weightless. My hands gently massaged the curves in her back, and over her stomach, whispering softly into her ear as she hummed in relaxation.

 

“Mmm, Kili, I love you.” She sighed happily, running her fingers over my hands.

 

“As I love you.” I kissed the nape of her neck, before carrying her back to our room, laying her in our bed to fall asleep for yet another hot summer night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Amralime, what’s wrong?” I asked her sleepily as we lay there, starlight streaming in through the open window. I rolled on my side so I was facing her, stroking a hand over her cheek. Now that my mother said Tauriel was ready to go at any time, I woke up at the slightest of movements, or noises; always ready to running to get Oin and my mother.

 

“I can’t get comfortable.” She muttered in frustration, turning on her side.

 

“What do you need me to do?” I ran a hand through my hair, more relaxed now that I knew she wasn’t going into labour.

 

“You’ve already done enough.” She sighed, resting her head on my bare shoulder, letting her body rest on top of mine, my arm underneath her.

 

I played with her hair, watching her eyes slowly flutter with sleep before she was out, her breathing even and light. My one side of my body was completely numb, but I didn’t dare wake her.  As time passed I felt my eyelids grow heavy with sleep before I passed out against her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kili!” I panicked voice dragged me out from my short lived sleep. Tauriel smacked me with urgency, “Kili!” she said louder this time and I didn’t need to open my eyes to realize what was happening. I bolted awake, jumping up before she put her hand on me to stop.

 

“Are you?” I asked and she nodded, appearing more pale than usual as pain took over her as she gripped the side of her stomach. She moaned softly.

 

_Oh gods, okay I’ve got this. It’s okay._

All thoughts blurred around me and I couldn’t think straight. My heart felt like it was in my throat and I could barely hear anything over how hard my heart was beating.

 

“I’ll be back!” I said, jumping out of bed and running halfway to the door without realizing I didn’t have any pants on. I swore under my breath as I searched around the floor in the dark, slipping them on, not caring to put a shirt over my head.

 

“Hurry!” Tauriel moaned softly before falling back onto the pillows. I froze, unsure if I should stay with her as another wave of pain washed over her, before she moaned louder and I took off down the hallway, yelling at the top of my lungs; not caring who I woke up.

 

“Mom!” I hollered, running past rooms. Fili’s door swung open as he stomped out, his hair out of sorts.

 

“What are you yelling about, you idiot? People are trying to sleep!”

 

“It’s Tauriel, oh gods, where’s mom?” I ran away from him as a look of shock came to his face with realization.

 

“Oin!”

 

My mother opened her door, squinting her eyes from the light. I heard Dwalin snoring softly, but I didn’t have time to think about that. “Kili what’s-“ Her voice stopped when she seen the panicked look I had on my face. “The baby?” I nodded ghostly before she bolted out of her room, taking off down the hallway. She grabbed Oin on her way as he was slowly making his way out of his own room, confused as to what was going on before he seen me.   


We all but ran past Fili again, who was still standing out in the hallway, rubbing his eyes. “Go get the elven healer, and Sigrid. She might be able to help.” Mom didn’t look twice at him before the three of us burst into our room.

 

Tauriel was still in the same spot she had been in when I left, her back against the pillows as her tiny features grimaced when another wave of pain hit her. I ran right to her, taking her face in my hands. She gripped my arms, weakly as she moaned out again.

 

“How long since you started?” Oin asked, coming to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

Tauriel shrugged. “Not even fifteen minutes ago. Ahhh…” She cried out louder this time as I sat there, completely helpless and confused as to what to do.

 

My mother smiled as she seemed to be the only one in the room besides Oin who was relaxed. I had my arms around Tauriel as she breathed heavy and I was a few seconds short of having a full blown panic attack and wanting to crawl into a corner, or faint. One of the two.

 

“Kili, are you okay?” Tauriel’s high pitched voice broke me out of my own thoughts as I nodded, feeling light headed as my mother pulled Tauriel’s nightdress up over her knees, holding her bare legs as Oin checked her out.

 

_I was definitely going to faint._

 

He and my mother exchanged a glance before she turned to Tauriel. “You’re progressing fast, love. He’ll be here shortly. Maybe the next couple hours.” She smiled at the both of us while I had to put my head between my knees as I realized in a few short hours I would be a father.

Tauriel’s fingertips dug into my skin as another contraction came on, stronger as she gripped harder than she had before.

 

_Soon it wasn’t just going to be me and Tauriel, there would be three of us. A little baby that was half me, half her. I was responsible for it. In a few short hours my entire life as I knew it was going to change with one little person._

“It’s time to go, Kili.” My mother put a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of it as the elven healer came through the door, with appraising eyes.

 

Thank Mahal men weren’t allowed during the actual childbirth part, because I made myself sick just thinking about what Tauriel was about to go through. I kissed her frail hand and then her lips.

 

“I love you, amralime.” I whispered to her as she tugged at my hair.

 

“I love you more, meleth nin.” She swore in a string of elvish as another contraction wave hit her.

 

“They’re coming faster.” I heard Oin mutter to the healer, before my mom shut the door on me, leaving me out in the hall.

 

The entire company, including Bilbo was standing outside the door as I nearly jumped when I saw them all. Fili’s hair was still sticking up in tufts as he came to pat me on the shoulder.

 

“You don’t look so good.” Bofur remarked, “You’re right pale and shaky.”

 

“Nerves.” Balin answered from where he stood, by Thorin, and on my Uncle’s other side was the hobbit. Dwalin came over to me, putting a heavy hand down on my shoulder and leading me to sit on a single chair I assumed they had brought up for me, as if they were prepared for me to faint.

 

A scream tore us all from focusing on my nerves, looking at the closed door.

 

“Is that normal?” Bilbo asked, worry creasing his face.

 

I shrugged, my eyes wide as a part of me wished to go running in there and ease Tauriel’s pain but I was completely useless. Ori and Fili looked around, scared at the shrill screams.

 

“That’s how Dis sounded.” Thorin shrugged, coming over to stand beside me, “It’s perfectly normal, Kili. Don’t worry.”

 

I rested my head against one of my Uncle’s arms. We could hear the thunder and the pouring rain from outside.

 

“Thank the gods I’m not a female.” Nori said, crossing his arms.

 

“Why are you all here?” I asked. I expected Thorin, Balin and Fili, even Dwalin, but not the entire company.

 

“It was kind of hard to get back to sleep after the scene you made, yelling and waking the whole kingdom up.” Bofur answered, and Bifur grumbled in agreement, “Plus it’s a new baby. I doubt any one of us will likely see another one in our lifetime.”

 

“And our little Kili’s grown up,” Gloin said, as laughter rose, “Seems just yesterday he was our baby.”

 

“Oh shut up.” I muttered.

 

There were murmurs of agreement among the company as Bilbo came to stand by me as well. “They have the best healers in there, Kili. Everything will be fine.” He smiled softly at me and I nodded, still unsure of myself.

 

Dori came up to me, offering me a cup of something that smelt herbal. “This will settle your stomach.” He said, brushing a stray hair out of my eyes.

 

“Thanks.” I whispered, the liquid warming my throat.

 

“I never in a million years thought I’d be standing here like this, especially for Kili.” Balin smiled softly at me from the other side of the hall.

 

There was another muffled cry as the door swung open and quickly shut again and my mother came out, her eyes settling on me.

 

“You. In here, now.” She said as everyone looked to us.

 

“Why me?” I asked, and then realized how stupid I sounded.

 

“Why you? You’re the one that created this in the first place.” She smacked me upside the head. “She needs you, now. You need to be strong for her, you understand me?”

 

I nodded, frozen in place, before my mother’s strong hand pulled me back inside the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**_ Tauriel P.O.V _ **

 

At first, I ignored the cramps, thinking they would go away, nothing to worry about. I was usually uncomfortable and sore anyway, it would pass and I would fall back asleep. I had to be careful about moving around because Kili jumped up at any sign of movement or noise ever since Dis said I could go at any time. I was fine, as I rolled back over onto my side and shutting my eyes again.

 

Until a sharp pain in my lower abdomen woke me up as I sat upright, wincing when another sharp wave of pain rolled over me. I had aches and pains like any normal pregnancy, but I knew this wasn’t just any kind of pain. I was in labour.

 

“Kili!” I whispered, panic setting in. I didn’t know how long it took for anything to happen. When he didn’t move, I smacked him, urgently. “Kili!”

 

He bolted upright, rubbing his eyes, turning to look at me, “Are you…?” He asked and I nodded.

 

I felt the colour draining from my face as I moaned softly. Dis wasn’t kidding when she said this was the most pain she had ever felt in her life. I had scars from battle wounds, but it was nothing compared to this. It was like someone was trying to pull my intestines out of me.

 

Kili jumped out of bed, running towards the door and he stopped, realizing he had no pants on. He swore, before fumbling around in the dark, slipping them on.

 

“I’ll be back!”

 

“Hurry.” I whispered softly, my back falling onto the pillows.

 

I remembered Dis saying Kili came in a couple hours at the least, quickest labour of her life and I had a funny feeling it wasn’t going to be long before this baby would be welcomed into the world. I heard Kili’s voice screaming through the halls and I rolled my eyes. The way he was running around and yelling, he was going to wake everyone in the kingdom up.

 

The rain pelted at the window and thunder cracked in the sky, a flash of lightning lit the room up. It was the first rainstorm of the year, or what had felt like ages since the summer had begun.

 

_Of course you decide to come in the middle of the night. You’ve sure got timing, little one. Just like your father._

I heard voices come closer now and the door burst open, Kili coming to run and wrap his arms around me, holding me tightly. I gripped his arms tightly as another contraction washed over me. I swore in a string of elvish under my breath until the pain eased up for a few minutes.

 

“How long since you started?” Oin asked, putting his bag of herbs and medicine down and sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Not even fifteen minutes ago,” I shrugged and then buckled under another contraction. “Ahh…” I cried out a little louder this time, Kili tensing beside me, unsure of what to do.

 

Dis shared a knowing look with Oin, smiling. I was breathing heavy, but I was in no way panicking the way Kili was. I was more concerned with him fainting than what I was going through.

_For the love of the Valar, Kili don’t faint._

 

Kili paled beside me, his eyes wide when Dis pulled my nightdress up so Oin could check me out, her strong arms held my bare legs up.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked him, ignoring the sharp pain that radiated through my lower body.

 

“You’re progressing fast, love.” Dis told me, smiling at me as she rubbed my leg. “He’ll be here shortly, within the next couple hours or so.”

 

Kili put his head between his knees and Dis rolled her eyes at her son. “Are you alright?” She asked and he weakly nodded. I had to resist the urge to laugh at his ridiculous state. You’d think he was the one having the baby the way he was acting.

 

“It’s time to go then,” Dis said, putting a hand on his shoulder and he nodded. Kili kissed my hand, and then gently brushed his lips against mine, running a hand through my hair.

 

“I love you, Amralime.” He whispered.

 

“I love you more, meleth nin.” I swore in elvish again as another contraction broke through, my legs trembling.

 

“They’re coming faster,” Oin said to Dis as Kili walked out the door, closing it behind him.

 

A part of me was happy Kili wasn’t going to be in the room. I didn’t need to worry about him making himself sick or fainting, which knowing him, he would.

 

“Just like Kili.” Dis murmured, stroking a hand across my cheek as it was damp with sweat. “You’ll do just fine.”

 

The elven healer came into the room, looking me over, stating everything looked normal to her before taking a seat in the corner. Now all we had to do was wait. The strongest contraction I had yet came over me and this time I screamed loudly, not trying to be quiet anymore. My head fell back against the headboard as I felt my legs tense up, wanting to curl closer to my body.

 

“She’s almost there,” I heard Oin say, Dis coming to check and nodding.

 

I cried out again, completely spent. This wasn’t what I was expecting. I didn’t know if I was going to have enough strength to actually push as I felt light headed and dizzy.

 

“She’s weakening.” The elven healer said, “Where’s her husband?”

 

“Outside, why?” Dis asked, frowning and I understood what the healer was about to do.

 

“Go bring him in; elves are strongest when they’re with the one who they share their spiritual connection with.”

“Can he handle it?” I asked, weakly as Dis laughed.

 

“I’ll go get him.” She kissed the top of my head before disappearing.

 

“You’re almost there, Tauriel.” Oin told me, coming to sit at the edge of the bed, grabbing a receiving blanket.

 

The door swung open as Kili came in, coming to stand beside me, running a hand across my face as I smiled lightly against his touch, my hair and face soaked with my own sweat. This pain was getting too much to bear as I cried out again, grabbing onto Kili.

 

“There’s no time,” Oin said, looking to me, “Grab her leg, Kili, Dis, come here.”

 

I felt Kili’s rough hand lift my one leg up and pulling it back towards me, his other hand by my side so I could grab onto it. Dis grabbed my other leg, staying closer to the edge of the bed, where Oin was.

 

“I can’t do this, Kili.” I whimpered, closing my eyes.

 

“Yes you can.” He kissed the top of my head. He whispered something in Khuzdul into my hair as Dis looked at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling when she listened to him and I wondered what he was saying, but it didn’t matter right now.

 

“Tauriel, you need to push. Now.” Oin said and I did, bearing down and crying out as I felt a sharp tearing and it felt as if I was being ripped apart. I screamed again and I felt Kili tense, but never once letting my hand go.

 

“Keep going, Tauriel.” Dis said softly, rubbing my one leg as she watched Oin.

 

I pushed again, crying out louder. “Come on, Tauriel.” Dis said again, “You’re almost there.”

 

As I cried out as the sharp pain coursed through me, I suddenly fell back against the pillows, completely spent and weak. The pain was gone in a fraction of a second, as Kili gasped and a piercing cry filled the room. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's finally here and Thorin makes a new friend :')

_**Kili P.O.V** _

 

Time stood still when I realized it was finally happening. I had become a father. A sharp, wailing cry filled the air as Tauriel fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily and smiling weakly. I kissed her softly as her hands tangled into my hair, before I heard Oin’s surprised, “It’s a girl!”

 

My head snapped up as I looked to my mother to see if I had heard him right. I had never seen my mother at a loss for words, or smile as wide as she was. Tauriel lifted her head slightly.

 

“It’s a girl?” She asked her voice hoarse. I nodded, kissing the top of her head again.

 

“By Mahal it’s a girl!” My mother hollered, before running out the door, dancing into the hallway. “By my beard it’s a girl!”

 

“A what?!” I heard someone ask.

 

Oin brought a tiny bundle up to Tauriel and I. I helped Tauriel sit up with her back against the bed as he placed her in Tauriel’s arms. She was tiny; maybe the length of my forearm as Tauriel pulled the blanket back.

 

A head of thick black hair was the first thing I seen, with full, round cheeks.  Tauriel smiled down at our baby, stroking a tiny cheek as she gurgled, before opening her eyes, which were forest green, like Tauriel’s.

 

“She’s perfect.” I murmured, as Tauriel snuggled her close against her chest, kissing the top of her hair.

 

“Amaya.” Tauriel whispered, before holding her out to me.

 

“Night rain.” I smiled as I took my daughter into my arms, careful to support her head as if at any minute she’d break.

 

I thought she would start crying but as soon as I wrapped her in my arms, holding her against me, her eyes fluttered open again, staring up at me, before grabbing one of my fingers with her tiny hand, as if to say _I know you. I recognize your voice._

 

“She’s beautiful,” Tauriel sighed happily. “I love you, Kili.”

 

“I love you more, Tauriel.”

 

Oin worked quietly around us, before he turned to the elvish healer. “Do whatever you need to do.” The healer walked over to Tauriel as Oin looked at me, “We’ll check her over, why don’t you bring the baby outside, let Thorin and your mother get a proper look?”

 

I nodded before kissing Tauriel and shutting the door softly behind me, rocking Amaya in my arms, careful not to disturb her; but she seemed happy and lively for someone who was only minutes old. Everyone was still standing and instantly jumped in reaction when they seen me walk out, but quickly quieted down and staring in awe at the little blanket in my arms, but stayed where they were, careful not to overwhelm the baby.

 

My mother was the first person to come up to me, her eyes teary as I pulled back the blanket, so she could see her first grandchild. “Oh Kili…” Her voice trailed off as she wiped away a stray tear, “She’s beautiful.” I held Amaya out so my mother could take her in her arms, rocking her and whispering softly to her in Khuzdul, “She has your hair. And oh, such pretty green eyes,” She cooed as Thorin stepped to me.

 

My uncle patted me on the back. “Congratulations, Kili. I’m proud of you. Everything I did, I did for you and your brother. You’ll understand that someday.”  

 

It was the first time he had ever said he was proud of me. I smiled as Dis held her out so Thorin could look at her. His eyes softened as he reached a finger out to brush a finger lightly tracing along her cheek, something he used to do with Fili and I as kids when we wouldn’t go to sleep. Dwalin and Fili came up behind to look closely at my little girl.

 

“How’s Tauriel?” Balin asked, coming to stand beside Thorin, looking down at the baby.

 

“She’s fine,” I answered as Dis passed Amaya to Fili, who took his niece nervously in his arms.

 

“Good to hear there were no complications,” Balin continued, “We were all getting a little worried when they called you in.”

 

“Elves have better strength when they’re one is with them,” Dis explained, repeating the healers words as she smiled when I hovered over the baby, making sure she was okay as Fili still held her, rocking her awkwardly.

 

“Look at her chubby cheeks.” Fili laughed, “She looks like you when Ma first brought you around.”

 

Thorin and Dis shared a smile, probably remembering a time when Fili and I were no bigger than Amaya was. Fili grinned at Dwalin before holding the baby out to him.

 

“Here ya go, Grandpa.” Fili snickered.

 

“You just shut up.” He muttered as he narrowed his eyes at Fili, shaking his head as everyone else laughed around him, before he picked up Amaya effortlessly, with both hands, holding her gently. Dwalin was not a gentle person, to say the least with the amount of scars covering his body, but there he stood, holding the baby, rocking her back and forth, smiling to himself. Everyone stared at him in amusement, but nobody said a word.

 

“She’s quite the beauty, almost looks human. She doesn’t have elf ears or a beard.” Balin remarked, reaching a finger out for Amaya to grab, “Pretty content too, compared to you and your brother.”

 

“What’s her name?” Ori asked, as he and his brothers came up to look at her. Dori wiped away a stray tear from his cheek.

 

“Reminds me of when you were born, so long ago.” Dori sniffled as Nori scoffed at him.

 

“Amaya,” I answered, “Night rain.”

 

“It suits her.” Dis said, cooing to the baby Dwalin still held in his arms.

 

The door opened as Oin poked his head out, “You can come in now, Kili.”

 

I looked to my mother, “Are you okay with holding her for a bit?”

 

Dis nodded, “Of course I am,” She said in a high pitched voice that was more directed at Amaya than at me. She was going to drive me nuts if she was going to be using that voice all the time.

 

I followed Oin back into the room. “I just thought she’d prefer you helping her bath rather than myself.”

 

“Oh, yeah of course.”

 

“Carry her down to the springs; she shouldn’t be walking just yet. The water will soothe most of her pain, and no having relations until she’s fully healed.” Oin raised one of his grey eyebrows at me before I nodded.

 

“Kili,” She said, smiling tiredly as I sat down next to her, wrapping her into my arms as I lifted her off of the bed. Tauriel’s nightgown hung loosely on her, sliding down her bare shoulder as I carried her down the stone passageway and into the warm water, letting it wash over us both.

 

I held onto her, never letting her go as I gently massaged her shoulders, letting her head fall back against my chest.

 

“Mmm, I love you so much.” I kissed the top of her head, letting her fingers run through my damp hair.

 

“As I love you, starlight. She’s beautiful, Tauriel.”

 

“She has your hair.”

 

“And everything else is yours.”

 

“Your Uncle must love that her ears aren’t pointed.” She laughed against me.

 

“I think he was too scared to hold her,” I said, remembering how Thorin had kept a little bit of a distance as my mother fawned over the baby. “I’m scared to move her around.”

 

“Oh Kili, she’s not breakable.” Tauriel laughed again, “She’s pretty solid for a dwelfling. Speaking of which, can we go see her now? I feel a lot better.”

 

“Of course, Amralime.” I whispered into her hair as I carried her back to the bed, laying her down softly before walking out into the hallway and nearly doubling over in laughter at the scene.

 

My mother looked pissed off for whatever reason, Dwalin looked mildly amused and everyone cowered in a corner as Thorin stood, Amaya in his arms, smiling smug at the crowd of dwarves as my baby girl rested against him, sleeping soundly.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked, coming to stand by Fili.

 

“Mr.Majestic himself is the only one who can hold her without her screaming her head off.” He said, shaking his head, “Mom’s pissed off because of all people your daughter is calm around, it’s Thorin. Dwalin finds it absolutely hilarious that he was the only one not too excited about a baby, but now he won’t let anyone near her. When you left, she started crying and everyone tried to calm her down, and hold her, but she just cried harder until Thorin took her, then she shut right up.”

 

“She reminds me of you the way she started screaming her head off.” Fili ran a hand through his hair. “Thorin’s quite proud that he was the only one who could make her stop crying. He and Dwalin were arguing over taking turns holding her.”  

 

“She uh, she’s quite sturdy.” Thorin muttered, before I took her into my arms, her tiny eyes fluttering open in shock but then relaxing when she recognized my face, falling back into her sleep.

 

“I see someone got attached to you.” I laughed.

 

“Well I just held her so she would stop crying, that seemed to work.” He grumbled, trying to pretend I didn’t see him snuggling with his great-niece a minute ago.

 

“Whatever you say, Thorin.” I patted his back before walking back into the room where Tauriel was sitting up on the bed, waiting for us.

 

I put Amaya into her arms as she nuzzled into her mother, as Tauriel let the side of her nightgown fall, exposing her chest as she began to feed her.

 

“She made a new friend,” I said, coming to lie down on my side of the bed.

 

“Your mother?” She asked, but I shook my head.

 

“Thorin, believe it or not.”

 

Tauriel looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. “Your Uncle of all people, hey?” She whispered softly, rubbing the side of Amaya’s face.

 

I shrugged. “What can I say, she got my charm.” I winked at Tauriel.

 

“For once, I think I’d have to agree with you.” She laughed, pulling up the side of her nightgown. “Pass me a blanket, will you?” I grabbed one of the receiving blankets and held it out for her as she passed Amaya to me. “You burp her.”

 

“How do I do that?” I asked. I had just gotten the hang of simply holding her.

 

“Just lift her up on your shoulder, like this-“ Tauriel explained, putting the blanket over my shirt as she helped my lay Amaya across my shoulder, holding her head up. “And just gently pat her back, rub it too.”

 

I did as Tauriel showed me, and not even half a minute later, I felt her lightly hiccup against my shoulder. I wrapped her up in one of her blankets with Tauriel’s help before laying her against Tauriel again, my arms around the both of them.

 

It was the wee hours of the morning, but I didn’t sleep a wink. Tauriel drifted in and out of sleep, but she never left my arms, her head resting against my shoulder, breathing lightly. Amaya slept, waking every hour to be fed. I never closed my eyes, instead I took her out of Tauriel’s arms, putting her against my chest as she cooed before gripping my one finger with her hand.

 

I was tired as all hell, but I wouldn’t have changed that night for anything. I finally had my baby here, after so many long months of dreaming what she would be, what she would look like and finally, she was here in the flesh, looking up at me with big green eyes.

 

 I didn’t think anything would of came from that one night in Mirkwood with Tauriel, but it reshaped the entire course of the journey to get here. Never in a million years did I picture myself lying in bed with the love of my life and our little girl, but here I was and I wouldn't have had it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could not resist having the baby be a girl, because there are enough boys as it is, plus it's going to be funny seeing these tough warriors wondering what on earth they're going to do with a little girl. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I know Amaya (A-mya) isn't of orgin from elvish or dwarvish, but I read that it meant night rain and I fell in love with that and think it suits their baby.


	28. Chapter 28

“She’s so beautiful!” Sigrid sighed as she sat across from me on my bed, Amaya in between us, sleeping sound; like most newborns did. She barely opened her eyes, except when Kili would talk to her, making a fool of himself babbling to her. “I haven’t been around a baby since Tilda was born.”

 

“She was worth it, that’s for sure.” I said, careful not to move around too much.

 

Oin and the elven healer had said it would be best if I stayed in bed for at least a week until my body could heal properly, so Sigrid had come up to see me the day after Amaya was born to keep me company while Kili was off with Thorin and Balin, most likely working on scribes or a birth certificate. Dis had stopped by earlier, but had gone to bed, seeing as nobody had slept a wink since Amaya’s arrival at past three this morning.

 

My own eyes were sagging and I knew I looked awful. Amaya had woken every hour or so to be fed, not to mention I was still sore and bleeding slightly so any kind of movement to get comfortable was painful. My hips were splayed and there was no way in hell I could even bend down or move my legs too much. I was sore from the waist down.

 

“We could hear you screaming,” Sigrid said, brushing her hand against Amaya’s cheek, “I heard Kili almost fainted.”

 

I snorted. “Almost fainting is an understatement; if Dis hadn’t kicked him out he would’ve been on the floor. I wasn’t even that scared, at that point I just wanted her out of me.”

Sigrid smiled, “I wonder what our baby would look like.”

 

“Blonde haired, blue eyed I’m guessing. Speaking of which, how is Fili anyway? Has anything happened since that incident you had a few months ago?”

 

Sigrid smiled mischievously. “We’ve run into each other a few more times since.”

 

“You’re more reckless than I thought you were.” I laughed, which caused Amaya to open her eyes sleepily, realizing I was still beside her, and they closed once more.

 

“Years of looking after younger siblings takes a toll. I want to be more adventurous, it gives me an adrenaline rush.”

 

I smiled softly, looking down at Amaya; the entire reason for her being here was because of her parents wanting to be careless one night before the war started. 

 

“Can I hold her?” Sigrid asked.

 

“Of course you can.” I passed her to Sigrid who took her gently in her arms, rocking her back and forth slowly, “You’re going to need the practice.”

 

“One day in the near future, that scares me, actually.” She laughed, but there was a hint of seriousness behind it.

 

“How do you think I feel? I’m still scared.” I said, looking down at my baby, “But at the same time, it comes naturally to you.”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” I said, expecting it to be Dis, but the door opened and in walked Thorin, as quietly as possible as if any movement would disturb the baby.

 

“Hello, Tauriel, Sigrid.” He nodded towards us, “How are you feeling, Tauriel?”

 

“I feel fine, tired of course, but I’m okay.”

 

“Do you mind?” He motioned towards the chair beside the bed Kili had occupied for most of the night.

 

“No, of course. Please.” I said as he sat down next to me.

 

Sigrid still looked scared of the King Under the Mountain, even though we would all soon be family, united by marriage. I had a funny feeling her scared look was due to the fact that if Thorin found out about what had been happening between the two of them down in the springs, he would surely lose his mind. I’m pretty sure it was still beyond him as to why his nephew had fallen in love with an elf.

 

“I haven’t congratulated you yet, I thought I would let you rest for a little bit. But I do extend my congratulations to you and Kili. Surely, a baby is a blessing, let alone a little girl. I’m sure you’ve heard Dis running around and yelling in excitement.” He half rolled his eyes, “It’s been a long time since anyone around here has been around a baby, let alone a little girl. I’m sure Dis and Kili have told you there aren’t many girls in our race.”

 

I nodded.  

 

“Kili’s finishing up the documents and birth certificate with Balin and then he should be up shortly. Do you mind if I hold her?”

 

“Of course.” I took Amaya from Sigrid and passed her to Thorin, who took her in his arms delicately.

 

“She has Kili’s hair.” He smiled, “It brings back a lot of memories from when Kili was a baby, although she’s much prettier.” He rocked her gently and it was then I realized Thorin was much more than just an Uncle to the boys; he was more or less their father figure.

 

“Did Fili like Kili when he was firstborn?” Sigrid asked Thorin, “I remember when my brother was born I didn’t like him very much.”

 

Thorin laughed once. “Fili thought Kili was a girl when they first met.”

 

“Did he actually?” I asked, laughing. I could only imagine what Kili had been like when he was a baby.

 

“Most dwarf babies, especially boys are born with a bit of facial hair and Kili was absolutely hairless except for his head. Fili was upset when we told him that Kili was a boy, said he looked like an elf. Which is kind of ironic, considering he’s attracted to them.” Thorin said, but then quickly smiled to signal he was only joking.

 

Sigrid and I exchanged an amused glance. I still didn’t understand the laws of attraction between dwarves, but was secretly thankful that it meant I had my black haired archer all to myself. The door opened once again as Dis stepped in pulling Dwalin behind her, her eyes focused on her granddaughter, who lay sleeping soundly against Thorin.

 

“You just lost all your street credit, I hope you know that.” She scoffed, “Nothing but a big softie you are. Acting all tough as if you can’t be bothered by a baby and then cuddling her and cooing at her when you think nobody’s looking.”

 

“You’re just jealous I was the only one who managed to stop her from crying, Dis.” Thorin smirked, “You’re not exactly the cuddly type, Dis.”

 

“Pfft, neither are you, yet she seems to like you the most out of everyone. Hi Tauriel, Sigrid.” She nodded at us, and then came to give me a hug, “You did amazing, Tauriel. I told you she would be exactly like Kili. Came in under two hours.”

 

“I heard my ever graceful nephew almost fainted.”

 

Dwalin laughed. Dis shook her head. “You’d think the way he acted he would be the one that would have to experience the pain. Now give her up, I want to hold my granddaughter.”

 

Thorin sighed before letting Dis take Amaya out of his arms, and holding her face against hers. “Such a pretty baby.” She cooed, and Thorin rolled his eyes.

 

“You say I’m the one that lost my credit, you sound absolutely ridiculous.” It was his turn to scoff at his younger sister.

 

“I’m not listening, Thorin.” Dis said as Amaya stirred in her arms, waking up from her sleep. Dwalin hovered over Dis, reaching his own hand out to stroke her dark hair, smiling. It seemed as if in the span of a few hours my baby had managed to wrap everyone in Erebor around her tiny finger.

 

“We should let you rest, Tauriel.” Dis said, kissing Amaya lightly on the forehead before handing her over to me. I cradled my little baby, holding her snug against my chest. “You still look exhausted. Everybody out.” She shooed Thorin and Dwalin out, “If you need anything, just call me or Sigrid, Kili will be back soon.” I nodded as Dis kissed my cheek.

 

Sigrid waved goodbye before following Dis out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“It’s just you and me now.” I whispered to Amaya. I talked to her, but I didn’t use a ridiculous baby voice the way Kili did.

 

Amaya just sighed against me before snuggling against my chest. I slipped my nightgown down past my shoulder as I covered Amaya with a blanket, letting her feed. At first I winced when her toothless gums gripped me, but then I relaxed when her little fingers grabbed at my bare skin. It was peaceful, just being like this with my little girl. I loved her black hair, which reminded me so much of Kili. I was secretly thankful she didn’t have facial hair or pointed ears; she was the perfect combination of both genes.

 

The door opened more softly as Kili walked in, coming up to kiss me. “How are you feeling?” He asked, running a hand through my hair.

 

“I’m just fine, meleth nin.” I whispered as Amaya unlatched herself from me.

 

“I can take her.” Kili said as he reached his arms out to take her, throwing a receiving blanket over his shoulder as he cradled her, patting her back until she let out a tiny hiccup before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. I smiled at the both of them.

 

“How was filling out that paperwork with Balin?” I asked, rubbing his arm with my one hand.

 

“Boring of course. I would’ve rather been here. Anything interesting happen? Shhh.” He cooed to the baby as she started to stir against him.

 

“Sigrid came by, and your mother and uncle were fighting over who was going to hold her, but that’s nothing new.” I laughed.

 

“Of course they did, did you manage to rest for a little while?”

“Maybe an hour or so, but she woke up hungry.” I realized my nightgown was still around my arm, leaving me exposed as Kili stared at me and then smirked.

 

“You can stop staring at my chest, you know.”

 

“They’re nice, how can I not?” He shrugged innocently referring to my sore, aching breasts.

 

“Don’t go getting yourself hot and bothered.” I muttered, slipping my gown back up, “Do you have any clue what your brother and Sigrid have been up to?”

 

Kili looked at me before bursting out laughing. Amaya let out a soft cry at her father’s sudden fit of laughter, and Kili held her closer to him, rubbing circles along her back. “They’re still embarrassed about that?”

 

“What do you mean embarrassed?”

 

“It was a total accident, but everyone does it.” He shrugged.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s a real accident when it’s happened more than once.” I rolled my eyes as Kili stared at me.

 

“What do you mean, more than once?”

 

“She said it’s happened a few times since, like it’s turned into some kind of routine for them.”

 

“He never told me it happened more than once.” Kili laughed, “I thought my brother was nobler than that, in line to be a king and all.”

 

“And what does that make you, my prince?”

 

“The spare. Nobody really cares what I do, clearly.” He laughed again, reaching his one arm out around me to pull me into his side. “I’m beat, though. Can we go to sleep now?”

 

“You’re worse than a baby.” I laughed, “But yes, I haven’t really managed to get some sleep. Will you put her in the crib?”

 

“Isn’t she sleeping with us?”

 

“Of course not, Kili.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“We’ll probably roll over onto her when we sleep.”

 

“She can’t be in that room in that big crib all by herself.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“What if she’s scared of the dark?”

 

“You’re being ridiculous. She can’t sleep with us.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Babies form habits, if we let her sleep with us, she’ll get used to it and then we’ll never get her to sleep on her own. She’ll be five and still in our bed.”

 

Kili was quiet for a moment before he put Amaya in my arms and went running down the short hallway and around the corner.

“What are you doing?” I called to him as he came running back with a smaller bassinet, which was no taller than our bed.

 

“Mom gave this to me while Oin was checking you and Amaya out. So we don’t have to go running around in the middle of the night every time she cries.”

 

I smiled softly as I laid Amaya down in the bassinet, gently covering her with a blanket before looking at her father. “Are you happy now?”

 

Kili nodded before stripping out of his shirt and climbing in on his side of the bed, blowing out the candle that sat on the windowsill. I crawled over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and brushing my lips against his.

 

“I love you, Tauriel.” He whispered into my neck as his arms snaked around my waist, although more gentle than usual.

 

“Mmm, I love you Kili.” I murmured as I fell asleep with the loves of my life on either side of me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So kind of a short and cute chapter, because I don't really have time tonight to write about what I have planned for them, so in the meantime, enjoy this :)

_**Tauriel P.O.V** _

__

“Waaaah!” An ear splitting shriek jolted me from my otherwise peaceful sleep as I sat up, flinching as my body was still raw. I reached over to the bassinet, which was right beside the bed to where Amaya was crying, her little hands bunched up as she wailed, kicking her tiny legs in her pink sleeper.

 

Kili stirred sleepily, reaching an arm out to rub my waist as I lifted her out of the bassinet and brought her close to my chest. Her sobs quieted a little bit before I let my nightgown fall again, her mouth feeling around for me in the dark as I guided her to latch onto me.

 

“Shhh…” I whispered, rubbing her back, enveloping her into my arms. Never in a thousand years did I ever think me, Captain of the Guard, could ever have a maternal side.  She quieted as her mouth worked against my skin.

 

Kili sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair; he turned to us, reaching an arm out to lightly run his fingers against her cheek.

 

“Go back to sleep, love.” I whispered to him, kissing his jawline, “You have to be up early for work tomorrow.” 

 

“I’ll stay up with you.” He rubbed his eyes before kissing me, wrapping his one arm around my shoulders as I continued to feed the baby, the both of us looking down at her in awe.

 

“Kili you’ll be tired, she’s fine,” I tried to tell him, but he shook his head.

 

“I’m not going to be one of those useless husbands that just sleep while their one is up at all hours with their baby.”

 

I smiled softly in the dark, rubbing my hand along the stubble on his chin, before turning his face so I could press a kiss to his lips again. Amaya stirred and I felt her release her grip on me as she turned her head to look at us, sleepily.

 

Kili took her from my arms, embracing her and holding her to him as she looked up at her Daddy, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger as he rocked her gently. I rested my head against his arm, reaching my hand out to rub her little legs as her movements started to slow, sleep almost claiming her.

 

“Can you believe we made her?” Kili asked me, quietly, staring down at our baby in his arms.

 

I shook my head. “It still doesn’t seem real.”

 

Whispering in Khuzdul, Kili placed a kiss on her forehead before her eyes shut completely, becoming dead weight in his arms. For me, she was quite the heavy baby, way more solid than elflings, as I felt myself having to hold her with both arms at times, especially since I was still rather weak. Kili however, lifted her in one arm effortlessly, as he leaned over me, laying her down in her bassinet, pulling the blanket over her as she sighed dreamily.

 

Kili went to sit back up again as he realized my night gown was still slightly lopsided as my breasts were out on display, smirking as he traced his lips across them. I gripped his black hair in my hands at how sensitive they had become, especially since breastfeeding. There was a familiar tension in my lower stomach as I lay back, moaning softly.

 

“So how long ‘till you’re healed?” Kili laughed quietly when I felt something press against my thigh that wasn’t there a minute ago.

 

“Few weeks at best,” I whispered, feeling his throw his head back against his pillow.

 

“That long?”

 

“Oh you poor thing.” I said, rolling my eyes; but the familiar tingle between my legs was growing more impossible to ignore. Hopefully the weeks went by fast as I felt for Kili. I had longings of my own, but I didn’t so much as even dare to touch below my hips, which were still splayed.

 

“Put me out of my misery.” He laughed again, wrapping an arm around my waist, and pulling me closer to him, so my one leg was tangled over his leg.

 

“Only in your dreams, meleth nin.” I giggled against his neck, kissing and then sucking lightly on his sensitive spot as Kili groaned, my hand running down his chest and then down his chiseled abs, teasing him lightly before throwing my arms around his neck , cuddling into his side.

 

Kili murmured something in Khuzdul before he was asleep against me again, as I drifted off into my own dreams of him, and the things we would do.


	30. Chapter 30

Kili P.O.V

 

 

_She was on her knees in front of me, looking up with her green eyes innocently, before smirking and kissing along my hipbone, nipping at the sensitive skin as I bucked my hips towards her in response. Tauriel continued to trail her tongue lower, until I gripped my hands into her hair as she licked her way down me, before her mouth opened and I swore at the sensation it caused, shivering from the sharp nerve endings her tongue was darting in and out on._

_I murmured a slur of Westron and Khuzdul as her pressure increased before it disappeared as I picked her up and flipped her onto the bed._

_She was underneath me, her pale, creamy skin completely flawless and smooth as I ran my hand down her hipbone, causing her to sigh against my neck, her slender finger intertwined in my hair, tugging on it slightly to lower my face so I could brush my lips against hers._

_Tauriel moaned, her red hair cascading around my arms as I held her closer to me; wanting to close the space between us as her noises grew louder with more urgency as my fingers worked their way along her wetness, dipping and flicking against her._

_Her slender legs were wrapped around my hips as I felt her sensitive skin against mine as my movements started to become uncontrolled as I was feeling her, all of her…_

 I jolted awake, completely drenched in my own seed. I swore under my breath, my chest heaving up and down, brushing my hair out of my eyes; trying to collect myself before I looked to the window, the sun barely up yet.

 

 

Sitting up, I looked over to where Tauriel was lying, still asleep; her chest moving up and down as she breathed lightly. Reaching around in the dark, I managed to find a dry pair of pants and I slipped them on before getting out of the bed, careful not to wake Tauriel, or the baby who was sleeping soundly, her thumb in her mouth.

 

 

Thorin had agreed to meet Bard in Dale to discuss wedding arrangements and the marriage between Fili and Sigrid; requesting that I come along to smooth over any tension. Bard was still upset with Thorin over what had happened before the war started- denying his claim and the gold to help his people, but now that Thorin was gold-sickness free hopefully things would go much smoothly than the last time they had met to discuss settlement. Then, we were to come back to Erebor and continue working on our wedding rings; mine for Tauriel as Fili’s was for Sigrid.

 

 

Then, little did Tauriel know I was off to go get her name as well as Amaya’s name tattooed onto my skin, a known dwarven custom. Usually the women got their husbands name tattooed as well, but I couldn’t bring myself to want any harsh ink ruining Tauriel’s already pale and perfect skin.

 

 

Tauriel stirred lightly as I leaned down to kiss her. She slung her arm around me lazily, before murmuring something in elvish, still half asleep.

 

 

“I’m leaving now; I’ll be back tonight hopefully.” I whispered to her as she tangled her fingers in my hair, flashbacks of my dream coming back. _It had seemed way too real to be a dream._

 

 

“I love you.” She all but murmured as she drifted off to sleep again, I kissed her once more before glancing at Amaya, careful not to disturb her, wanting to let Tauriel rest and recover a little bit.

 

 

“I love you too.” Amaya’s eyes fluttered open and I cursed, freezing in place hoping she wouldn’t start wailing, Tauriel surely would’ve killed me.

 

 

Instead, my baby just looked up at me; before the faintest smile came from her lips as her chubby hands gripped the nursing blanket tightly.

 

 

I leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead before walking out into the hallway, where I met Fili, who was all ready to go- although the scowl on his face told me he wasn’t impressed with our task for the day. He was never a morning person anyway.

 

 

“Mornin’, brother!” I called out cheerfully, swinging an arm around him as Fili grumbled, rubbing his eyes which were still half closed.

 

 

“Remind me again why we’re leaving so goddamn early…”

 

 

“Just so you can finally have proper permission and smooth things over with your future father in law before, y’know you get married and what not. You’re supposed to act classy and carry yourself with grace, like Thorin.” I laughed, “Or so he says.”

 

 

Fili sighed, before running his hands through his blonde curls, “It’s a little late to be proper, now.”

 

 

“Well what Bard doesn’t know won’t kill him. Same with Thorin, although I’d bet my share of that gold that he would most definitely have your head.”

 

 

“Yeah so you best keep your mouth shut and no sexual references or innuendos, or I swear to Mahal I will end you. At least Sigrid and I are quiet, unlike you and your lady, thank you very much.”

 

 

“The walls are made of stone, stupid.”

 

 

“When you’re slamming each other into things, it’s pretty damn hard to ignore. Not to mention Nori’s room is underneath yours and he says sometimes it sounds like you two are going to come through the floor.”

 

 

“I can just imagine how loud you’ll be when you finally make it official.” I said, as we continued to walk down the royal hallway, just as Dwalin was emerging from his room, packed for the day as well.

 

 

“Boys.” He said, nodding at us.

 

 

“Mister Dwalin.” I nodded, before he rolled his eyes.

 

 

“I’ve known you for seventy eight years now, Kili. For Aule’s sake, stop with the formalities.” He grumbled.

 

 

Much like Fili, Dwalin wasn’t a morning person either, although Dwalin basically lived with us for our whole childhood, I think Fili got it from. He definitely got it from Dwalin, because Thorin was grumpy morning, noon and night.

 

 

“Can I call you dad, then?” I laughed.

 

 

“No you absolutely cannot-“

 

 

“Whatever you say then, _Uncle_ Dwalin.”

 

 

“You are an absolute menace…”

  


 

“It’s about time,” Thorin’s booming voice silenced the three of us as he was waiting by the gate already, saddled up and ready to go. “I thought I was going to have to come wake you up again.”

 

 

Balin stood beside him, holding his own horse by its reigns, waiting for the rest of us to join them. My eyes widened when I realized Bilbo was standing in between Thorin and Balin. Balin was coming because he was the royal advisor, one of the only ones who could talk sense into Thorin. Bilbo was with us because Thorin held Bilbo’s friendship in the highest regard, since the hobbit had forgiven him for dangling him off the stone wall.  Not to mention Bilbo was probably the only person who could stop my Uncle from going into a blind rage of anger, like when he had stood up for Tauriel and I.

 

 

So if anything, we were going to have a peaceful discussion with Bard over the union of his daughter and my older brother; whether Thorin liked it or not.

 

 

“Aye, if we didn’t have to leave so bloody early…” Fili mumbled, before slinging his leg over his horse, saddling himself up.

 

 

“By the time we get there it will be mid-morning and by the time we leave it will be early afternoon. You still have to go down to start working on your wedding bands and the rings for your brides.”

 

 

“He’s right, laddie,” Balin said as Thorin lead on, tracking through the field, which was now bright green with life as the flowers grew and the trees towered above us.  “We’ll be lucky if your mother doesn’t have our heads for being late for dinner again.”

 

 

“Dis said she wouldn’t be starting supper until later anyway, said she had some work to do.” Dwalin shrugged before Thorin turned to him, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

 

“How did you and our mother meet, anyway?” Fili asked, his morning grumpiness suddenly gone as we were both finally old enough to understand the relationships between everyone.

 

 

“Yeah, Dwalin,” I agreed, “How did you meet?”

 

 

Balin just smiled before turning his attention to the road ahead of us as Thorin looked mildly amused. I knew my mother and Dwalin were together, we weren’t that stupid. But Fili and I had never been told of how they had actually met.

 

 

“I think it’s about time they heard the story, Dwalin.” Balin said, smiling at Fili and I, “We’re all grown dwarves here just having some decent conversation.”

 

 

“We just met, your mother was a child and I was friends with your Uncle. We grew up together, that’s it.”

 

 

“You and Dwalin have known each other that long?” Bilbo asked Thorin as he nodded.

 

 

“Aye, we were children when we first met. That’s why he’s my left hand warrior.” Thorin laughed, “And come on now, Dwalin. There’s a lot more to it than that.”

 

 

“We liked each other, that’s it. End of story.” Dwalin grumbled, “There’s nothing more to it.”

 

 

Dwalin wasn’t one to overindulge on details regarding his personal life, especially with Dis.

 

 

“She wrote him love letters when she was a child and ran around telling everyone that they would get married and have kids one day.” Thorin laughed as Dwalin shook his head, “Right annoying she was. Threatened any dwarrowdam she seen him with that she would end them if they so much as touched her _knight.”_

 

 

Fili and I exchanged a glance. Our mother of all people running around all giggly and writing love letters?   
That hardly seemed likely. Although I did believe Thorin when he said she threatened the dwarrowdams as I remember her doing back in the Blue Mountains.

 

 

“Well why didn’t you marry her?” Fili asked so bluntly that Dwalin turned around to face him.

 

 

“I had to go off to war.”

 

 

“Well on the Brightside you’re together now,” Bilbo said, unsure of what else to say.

 

 

Dwalin nodded, as Fili and I quieted down.

 

 

“You know how annoying it was to have them dodge around each other for years acting like nothing was going on?” Thorin asked Bilbo, as Dwalin glared at him.

 

 

“You know, maybe we were doing out of consideration seeing as you are her older brother.”

 

 

“Well you two made it so damn obvious I told Dis she should keep you around.”

 

 

“You did not.”

 

 

“Oh, I did. Mostly so that you and I didn’t have to take turns sleeping on the spare bed and the couch.”

 

 

Dwalin cracked a smile as Thorin slowed down as we reached the gates to Dale, the city still in the process of being fixed up as some buildings still lay on the ground, collapsed. Fili looked somewhat nervous or just anxious to get it over with so we could all get back home to our ladies.

 

  
“Well he let Sigrid stay in Erebor, didn’t he?” Bilbo said, “How bad could this be?”

 

 

I nodded before stepping through the gates to seek peace once and for all with one of the only allies we had left.

 


	31. Suggestions

Okay so I just want to apologize for not updating for the longest time. Secondly, I just want to thank all my readers; I honestly had no idea you all liked this so much. 

 

I haven't written in forever because I moved out of my parents house and all my work was saved on their computer. I finally just got internet in my place so I plan to start writing as soon as possible and pick up where I left off. In the meantime, I will mention that I have another story on here that's all about Fili and Kili's childhood if you'd like to check it out, as well as I have a Figment account for my other writings just in case you ever get bored waiting for me to update this one, or until I can get this story up and running again anyway.

 

However I've hit a little bit of writer's block. I'll post the next chapter up hopefully soon, but after that if you want to comment a prompt you'd like me to write, or something you would like to see happen in my story, please by all means, let me know in the comments and I'll be happy to write it. 

 

Once again thank you all for your support, it means the world to me that people enjoy my writing :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Dwalin's whole broken nose badass warrior story is complete b.s, that's why Balin and Thorin are laughing at him. In my other story on here, based on when Fili and Kili are babies, it explains everything mentioned in this story about their younger days and stories I don't go into too much detail on here about.

“Hail King Under the Mountain. Princes of Erebor.” The guard at the Iron Gate bowed before my Uncle, who nodded his head in acknowledgement, “Bard said he would be expecting you. Come right through.”

 

The gate opened, as Thorin lead the way through the city, which was now somewhat stable looking again. The stone walls of the city had been rebuilt and flowers were now blooming in more places than before.

 

“Where are we going?” Fili muttered, before Balin pointed towards the house which sat facing the whole city from the hill.

 

It didn’t surprise me that Bard hadn’t built a castle or anything that wasn’t necessary. It looked almost identical to their house in Laketown, except built more sturdy with stone instead of rotting lumber.

 

Thorin jumped off his horse and everyone else followed suit, as we tied them up to the fence, before my Uncle walked to the door, knocking on it once.

 

Bard opened the door, his face relieved to see that we had shown up.  “Welcome, King Under the Mountain. Fili.” He looked to my older brother, extending his hand, which Fili took. They shook, and Bard stepped aside to let us in.

 

“Nice place,” Bilbo said, wiping his feet on the mat before following my Uncle to the table, where Bard had laid out extra chairs and mugs of ale.

 

“Thanks, Master Hobbit,” Bard said, motioning for everyone to sit down.

 

I sat myself across, and just waited for the fun to begin. Fili was nervous, I could tell by the way he was unusually quiet, compared to how he was back before he had become engaged to Sigrid. This would be all the more entertaining for me to annoy him. Thorin sat beside Fili, as Dwalin took a seat next to me, Balin on my other side.

 

“The city of Dale is coming along.” Thorin said, “They’re lucky to have you in charge.”

 

“It’s still a weird feeling, being the one everyone comes to for answers, but we’ll manage. How’s my daughter doing?” He looked to Fili, who was nearly blushing, but still managed to answer confidently.

 

“Sigird’s doing well, we all quite enjoy her company.” Fili sounded so much older when he had to talk like a prince. I almost started laughing at his stern expression.

 

“Fili hasn’t passed out drunk in her lap since, if that’s any consolation.” I shrugged as Fili glared at me, Thorin putting a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

 

“That’s good to hear.” He shot a pointed look at my brother, “What does she do to occupy her time?”

 

“She knit a bunch of clothes for us when it was winter, and she’s also taken up knitting and baking as well. She spends a lot of time with Tauriel, they’ve become close friends.”

 

Thorin nodded, clearly impressed with Fili’s answers. Bard smiled slightly.

 

“You’ve raised a good lass, Bard.” Balin started, “Sigrid will be an excellent wife, not to mention future princess. She’s a hard worker, always finding something to do. She even managed to fix my glasses out with her tiny fingers.”

 

“That’s my girl, always been like that. She likes to take things into her own hands.”

 

I was doing pretty good to avoid turning any conversation into any kind of innuendo, but by Mahal that was the one that did it. I snorted and quickly covered it up by coughing. Dwalin turned to look at me as if I’d lost my mind and Fili shifted uncomfortably, making a point to look at anything but me.

 

He wasn’t going to get away so easy by avoiding my stares and my wiggling eyebrows. Finally, reaching my foot back, I let it snap forward, as an attempt to kick Fili, but it wasn’t him who grunted in shock and annoyance.

 

 It was Thorin.

 

Oh gods.

 

His cold blue eyes flickered to me first as he glared, shooting me the death look. Fili looked to us in confusion, but was trying his hardest to focus his attention on Bard. Dwalin shook his head.

 

“When was the wedding taking place?” Bard asked, completely oblivious to the fact that my Uncle was about to kill me.

 

Thorin snapped back to attention, keeping his cool. “Hopefully this Autumn, which marks our new year.”

 

Bard nodded, “Very well then. I just wanted to be kept in the loop and to make sure my girl is happy, which by the sounds of it, she is.”

 

“She’ll be well looked after, Bard.” Thorin reassured him, before he shot another glare my way.

 

“That’s it then, I guess. Oh, the only other thing I want to ask is if we’re allowed to come visit her sometime? Tilda’s been awfully lonely since her sister left.”

 

“You’re more than welcome, anytime.” Thorin nodded before we all got up and said our goodbyes.

 

Once we were outside Thorin smacked me upside the head as I tried to run behind Dwalin, who just moved out of the way.

 

“Ow!” I jumped back as he tried to smack me again.

 

“What the hell did you kick me for?”

 

“I was trying to kick Fili, I swear!”

 

Fili just rolled his eyes, before climbing back onto his horse. He was clearly unimpressed with what I thought was quite the hilarious inside joke.

 

Dwalin just laughed and Balin smiled, like he always did when one of us got into trouble for our mischief.

 

“And just what exactly was so funny you felt the need to kick your brother?”

 

Fili gave me the, “make something up or just keep your mouth shut” look, a look we had given each other since we were children.

 

“Nothing, it was nothing.” I said, running a hand through my hair before jumping up on my horse, avoiding Thorin’s look.

 

“Dwalin,” Bilbo said, focusing the attention on him instead of Fili and I as I silently thanked him, “Is it true about your broken noses?”

 

“Is what true?” Dwalin was trying to be modest, but I know how much pride he felt when people asked him about his legendary war stories. Fili and I had heard multiple stories when we were children from other dwarves about Dwalin.

 

“That you broke your nose one time fighting off a pack of orcs by yourself? And one hit you with the end of his axe and that was the only wound you walked out of that fight with?”

 

Dwalin looked to Thorin and Balin, avoiding their glances. My Uncle looked amused, and I automatically wanted to know why Thorin was almost mocking some of Dwalin’s epic stories.

 

“I’ve never heard that one before.” Fili said, looking at Dwalin with the same admiration in his eyes as me.

 

“Woah, Mister Dwalin. You’re a legend! Even a hobbit knows about your stories.”

 

Thorin laughed once, as Dwalin glared at him.

 

Dwalin just stared at me for a second, completely dumbfounded for whatever reason before he just muttered, “…yep.” And continued on his horse as my Uncle smirked, turning back to look at me.

 

“C’mon, lads,” Balin said, “We’d best not be late or else your mother will really have our heads this time.”

 

Fili turned to me, “You just wait until we get back.”

 

“Why?” I frowned.

 

“I told you if you so much as made one joke, I would end you.”

 

“I believe those are some fightin’ words, brother.” I smirked at him, unable to recall the last time we had scrapped.

 

“Sleep with one eye open.”

 

“Challenge accepted.”


	33. I'm Back

Hey all, I'm back.

Sorry for my absence, life gets in the way of things sometimes; but I'll be updating almost everyday now. 

If you like this story, I would really appreciate it if you would take a look at "What Might Have Been". It's all about Dis, Thorin, Frerin, Dwalin and Fili and Kili in their younger days. 

Thanks again!


	34. Chapter 34

“You’d better run.” Fili muttered the second we stepped into the castle; drawing the two blades out of his pocket.

 

He didn’t need to tell me twice.

 

“Hey!” Thorin said as I pushed past him and went sprinting down the hall, Fili hot on my feet.

 

“Get back here you idiot!” I heard him yell.

 

“What in Mahal’s name is the meaning of this!” Thorin shouted from behind, starting to run after us.

 

I dodged a handful of dwarves as I jumped into the dining room, where my Mother, Tauriel, Sigrid and the baby were.

 

The girl’s eyes widened as Fili came charging in and then leapt at me as I drew my sword.

 

“What on Earth-“ Tauriel started, but was cut off when Thorin came marching in; glaring at the two of us.

 

Fili swung one of his knives at me as I jumped on the table.

 

“Fili you stop it right now!” My mother yelled; her hands on her hips.

 

“He started it, Ma!” I pointed at Fili, who was seeing red.

 

“For Valar’s sake Kili, get down.” Tauriel scolded, staring at me in disbelief.

 

“What happened?” Asked Sigrid, who was looking at Fili as if he had two heads.

 

“This idiot!” He pointed at me with his dagger which my mother grabbed out of his hands, setting it down on the table.

 

“What exactly did he do, Fili?” Mother asked, putting a hand on her hip.

 

The baby cried out as Tauriel went to get her out of the bassinet that sat in the corner of the dining hall.

 

I looked at Fili, grinning. He couldn’t do or say anything, because if he let it slip about him and Sigrid; all hell was going to break loose and Thorin would have his head.

 

“Nothing.” Fili muttered, “He’s just being his stupid self.”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary then.” Thorin grumbled, “Now get off the table. It’s mahogany.”

 

“Now get out of here before I end the both of you.” Mother said, giving us her legendary warning glare. “I don’t want a word out of the both of you until dinner. Do you understand me?”

 

Fili muttered something before stalking out, I kissed Tauriel goodbye before taking off down the hall after him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Oh lighten up, Fee; it was hilarious You wanted to laugh. I know it.”

 

“Unlike you, I was trying to carry myself with some class. That’s my future father in law, you know.”

 

“Can’t you go annoy someone else?”

 

“Actually, you and I were supposed to go meet Thorin to discuss wedding plans. He told me your wedding was going to happen sooner because you’re the oldest.”

 

Fili turned to me, eyes wide. “What!”

 

“Well Balin and Thorin both agreed that it would be more proper if the oldest brother, the heir to the throne if you will; that would be you- if you got married first. Everything I’ve done is illegitimate anyway so it doesn’t matter that my wedding got postponed. Tauriel might be upset, though. She was looking forward to twirling around in one of those fancy dress things.”

 

“Well thanks for including me in that discussion!” Fili threw his arms up.

 

“Look on the bright side, brother. It’s sooner that you’ll officially be able to sleep in Sigrid’s bed without having to climb through the window.”

 

Fili rolled his eyes at me.

 

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go see my baby.” I walked back to the dining hall.

 

My mother turned and looked at me again, “What did I say about not hearing another word out of you?”

 

Tauriel stifled a giggle.

 

I walked over to where she had Amaya on her lap; her face lighting up when I walked over to her.

 

“Am I not allowed to see my baby?”

 

“Seeing as you’re the only one who’s given me a grandchild, I guess I can tolerate your presence.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Amaya cooed when Tauriel handed her over to me; her green eyes bright. The older she got, the more her eyes stayed open and the more she liked to make baby noises.

 

“She was pretty good today, barely cried at all.” Tauriel said, reaching out to brush her fingers through my hair.

 

“That’s good.” I rocked her back and forth.

 

“How did the meeting go?”

 

“Good.” I laughed a bit and when Tauriel looked at me, I whispered closer to her, “I’ll tell you later.”

 

She grinned at me, and I had a funny feeling she knew exactly what I was going to tell her.

 

“I’m assuming you carried yourself with class and grace, like Thorin told you to?”

 

“Somethin’ like that.” I laughed before leaning down to press my lips against hers.

 


	35. Chapter 35

A year later…

 

Amaya’s giggling could be heard throughout the garden as she toddled around on chubby legs, grabbing flowers.

 

Dwalin, Thorin, Fili and Kili trudge through the meadow behind her; grumbling about not being able to find ‘Mister Teddy Bear’.

 

“Mama!” She called out, holding up a daisy.

 

“That’s beautiful, love.” I said to her, trying not to laugh at the four grown dwarves behind her; searching for her beloved teddy bear which was the only way the kingdom was going to sleep in silence.

 

Last night she screamed until all hours of the morning because she didn’t have her favourite stuffed animal.

 

“Amaya, where did you leave it?” Fili asked, trying to get his niece’s attention as she was so easily distracted.

 

“I ‘unno Fee.” She mumbled, before turning to grab on Dwalin’s leg.

 

“You hold.” She demanded of the warrior, who sheepishly took the daisy she was holding.

 

It didn’t matter if you were a toughened older dwarf; if a toddler told you to hold her flower; you held it or you faced her wrath.

 

“Where in Mahal’s name could that damned bear be?” Thorin muttered, crossing his arms. “The things I get stuck doing…”

 

“’Un’ca Thorin, up!” Amaya demanded, holding her hands up.

 

‘Uncle’ Thorin was her favourite person as of recently, always trying to tag along behind him.

 

“Alright, alright.” He picked her up and she squealed in delight as she tugged on his beard; her new favourite thing to do, “Just because your father can’t grow a decent beard doesn’t mean you need to pull on mine.”

Amaya’s bottom lip stuck out as if she were seconds away from a full blown meltdown from being scolded. “Oh okay, okay. Just this once, young lady.”

 

My little girl had even the toughest warriors and King Under the Mountain wrapped around her tiny finger.

 

Erebor had finally been restored to its former glory. The flowers started to grow, the grass was green again and the kingdom had finally been rebuilt.

 

And there we lived, even if it was only for a moment’s time- in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for this fic. I think I've written until I can't possibly think of anything else to write for this one. So thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and encouraging words.
> 
> My next fic is going to be about Fili and Sigrid's relationship.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other fic, "What Might Have Been" for some more Dis/Dwalin and baby Fili/Kili and Thorin and Frerin in their younger days.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys!

I started writing again and started another book in this series called "What Might Have Been" with a mix of present day/flashback from when Fili and Kili were kids !

It also gives more backstory/character development to Dis and Dwalin as well as Thorin and their late brother, Frerin!

Thanks guys

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3734470/chapters/8277319


End file.
